You were never gone
by Rhythma
Summary: Des loups-garous a Beacon Hill, quoi de plus normal. Chacun essaye à sa manière de concilier ordinaire et surnaturel, mais c'est toujours plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Rien n'est jamais simple et la meute de Derek l'apprendra a ses dépens. UA
1. Chapter 1

_**« Si on me presse de dire pourquoi je l'aimais, je sens que cela ne peut s'exprimer qu'en répondant : « Parce que c'était lui, parce que c'était moi. »**_

 _ **—** Michel de Montaigne __**—**_

* * *

 **You were never gone  
** _Volume I_

 **I.**

* * *

 _Le bruit d'une détonation résonna dans l'air, faisant s'envoler une nuée d'oiseaux au-dessus du couvert des arbres. Il recouvrit les grognements de colère et de rage, mettant fin efficacement à toutes protestations. Tout le monde se figea, et le regard de chacun se tourna vers l'alpha. Ce dernier était complètement immobile, les yeux écarquillés. Dans un silence mortel, Derek baissa les yeux vers sa poitrine._

 _Il n'y avait aucun impact, aucune douleur et malgré la précarité de leur situation, il en éprouva du soulagement. Mais cela ne dura qu'un bref instant, car il eut soudain peur de comprendre ce que cela signifiait vraiment. Si Kate n'avait pas tiré sur lui, alors qui avait bien pu se retrouver dans sa ligne de mire ? À peine eut-il le temps de s'en faire la réflexion qu'un souffle haché lui parvint. Ce fut infime. Une expiration lente et douce qu'il connaissait maintenant presque par cœur et qui n'avait eu de cesse de l'accompagner ces dernières semaines. Mais cette fois, elle était teintée d'une douleur sourde et l'air fut soudain saturé par le choc, la peur, et l'angoisse._

 _Lentement, il tourna la tête et ses yeux se fermèrent brièvement devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui, comme si ce bref instant plongé dans l'obscurité allait lui permettre de conjurer ce moment de sa mémoire._

 _Mais il était déjà trop tard._

 _Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux pour voir la fleur s'épanouir lentement sur la chemise de Stiles. Elle était écarlate._

 _D'un rouge vermeil._

 _Et elle étendait ses pétales sur son torse en s'abreuvant de son sang._

 _Encore et encore. Belle. Mortelle._

 _Ce fut le bruit sourd des genoux de Stiles touchant terre qui sortit tout le monde de cette torpeur qui les avait saisis._

 _Et un hurlement déchira l'air._

 _Vif. Puissant. Douloureux._

 _Et le sourire de Kate était triomphant._

 _Le hurlement continuait de résonner encore et encore et cette fois, on put nettement percevoir l'agonie de son propriétaire. Tous les autres semblaient être en état de choc._

 _Derek tira sur ses chaînes avec l'énergie du désespoir tandis que les hurlements de Scott se transformaient lentement en gémissements._

 _L'aconit faisait toujours effet._

 _Ils étaient impuissants alors que Kate et ses hommes faisaient demi-tour sans même un regard en arrière._

 _Mais Derek ne s'en préoccupait déjà même plus. Son regard était continuellement fixé sur Stiles, qui le regardait aussi, étendu sur le sol, ses deux mains posées sur le trou qu'il avait dans la poitrine dans une vaine tentative d'arrêter l'hémorragie._

 _Sa respiration était hachée et douloureuse et Derek laissa échapper un gémissement de bête blessé devant sa souffrance._

 _Et malgré sa peur et son angoisse, malgré les battements assourdissants de son cœur qui résonnaient à leurs oreilles, Stiles trouva la force de leur sourire et en regardant ses amis, ses yeux semblaient vouloir dire « Je vais bien », « Ne vous inquiétez pas » et « L'on se verra demain ». Quand il tourna la tête vers Derek au prix d'un grand effort, ses yeux disaient « Je t'aime »._

 _L'orage gronda au-dehors._

 _Puis le silence revint._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Les personnes de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'entière propriété du créateur de la série, Jeff Davis.

 **Note** : Sachez que je suis actuellement en train de visionner les épisodes, bien que je connaisse plus ou moins la série dans son ensemble. J'ai décidé de créer une fanfiction ou l'interprétation de la série peut largement différer des événements de base. Ainsi, une événement qui s'est déroulé dans la série peut se dérouler de manière différente dans la fic. Des personnages morts peuvent ne pas l'être (pour le bien de l'histoire etc...)

De plus, j'avais déjà posté sur le site il y a très très longtemps sous un autre pseudonyme donc je suis peut-être complètement et très certainement rouillée, je m'en excuse par avance et j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même cette lecture.

Cette fic se déroulera en deux parties. C'est un UA.

 **Pairing** : Stiles x Derek ( _principal_ ). Le reste je vous laisse le découvrir...

* * *

 **II**.

Bien que Stiles aspirait très souvent à ses propres moments de gloire, il lui était difficile d'en vouloir à son meilleur ami. Après tout, ce dernier s'était fait mordre par un loup-garou et l'acceptation de sa nouvelle nature n'avait pas été des plus faciles. Et bien que ce dernier bénéficiait à présent d'une force et d'une agilité supérieures à la normale, Stiles considérait que ce n'était que justice. Au final, ça lui allait très bien d'être Robin. Il était beaucoup plus efficace dans le travail de fond plutôt que dans l'action en elle-même. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, mais l'entorse au poignet qu'il avait réussi à récolté durant leur dernière « escapade » ainsi que la leçon de morale de son père et de la mère de Scott qui en avait résulté, avait quelque peu refroidi ses ardeurs. Maintenant, il essayait de se cantonner à un rôle de soutien. Scott pouvait bien être Batman et lui Robin. Sans bien sûr, la relation bizarre et tordue que certaines fangirls se prêtaient à leur donner dans les fanfictions qui pullulaient sur le net. Non pas qu'il les ait lues bien entendu.

Après tout, l'investigation c'était plutôt son truc à lui. Il dénichait les infos, il montait un dossier et quand il était sûr de son coup, il soumettait l'ensemble à la meute et Derek prenait une décision en conséquence. À cette pensée, il fut à nouveau pris d'un sentiment de fierté. Jusqu'à maintenant, l'alpha de la meute de Beacon Hill s'était contenté de le tolérer bon gré mal gré, parce qu'il était le meilleur ami de Scott et qu'il savait déjà à propos de l'existence des loups-garous.

Stiles avait toujours eu le sentiment que si Derek avait eu le choix, il ne serait certainement pas en train de respirer à l'heure qu'il est, mais bien en train de manger les pissenlits par la racine, car un humain au courant de leur secret était un danger pour la meute. C'était un peu comme une devise. Malgré tout, Derek semblait avoir changé d'avis le concernant. Devait-il son salut à une intervention secrète de son meilleur ami ou l'alpha taciturne avait-il simplement changé d'avis à son sujet, il n'en savait rien. Le jeune homme préférait ne pas trop pousser sa chance et se dire que c'était ses capacités d'investigations qui avaient fait leur preuve et que l'alpha ne voyait donc plus en lui le boulet qu'il semblait s'être imaginé qu'il était au tout premier jour de leur rencontre .

Car si ce n'était plus a des moments de gloire qu'il aspirait, il devait bien admettre que la reconnaissance de la meute était à présent son but ultime. Après tout, maintenant que Scott avait officiellement été accepté dans la meute de Derek, il paraissait évident qu'il en soit de même pour lui. Ils étaient quasiment indissociables l'un de l'autre, n'étant à présent qu'une même et seule famille. Et si il y avait bien quelqu'un chez qui la notion de famille était exacerbée, c'était bien Stiles.

Avec un sourire, il récupéra une serviette dans son sac et la tendit à Scott qui venait dans sa direction au pas de course, un sourire aux lèvres après qu'il eut marqué un but magnifique contre l'équipe adverse. Ils ignorèrent Jackson qui pestait comme à son habitude contre les membres de sa propre équipe alors que le coach Finstock abusait de son sifflet pour attirer leur attention. Une journée normale en somme. Stiles donna un coup de coude à Scott pour attirer son attention alors que ce dernier saluait de loin sa petite amie Allison venue assister à l'entraînement.

\- Une réunion de prévue aujourd'hui ou nous avons quartier libre?

Scott haussa un sourcil dans sa direction, ses yeux pétillants d'amusement.

\- Pas que je sache... Pourquoi? Déjà en manque d'adrénaline?

\- Tu rigoles, question adrénaline, je me suffis déjà a moi-même, merci bien. Non, c'est juste qu'avec ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, mon agent de probation est devenu très à cheval sur ce que je fais de mon temps libre. Je dois au minimum lui envoyer un message entre chaque heure de cours et lui faire un rapport de mes moindres faits et gestes. C'est limite si je ne dois pas lui répertorier le nombre de fois où je vais aux toilettes dans la journée. J'ai même dû négocier pour l'empêcher d'envoyer quelqu'un du poste venir me chercher à la sortie des cours. Tu imagines la honte que ça aurait été dans un sens comme dans l'autre ? Je te le dis, mon père est Satan!

\- Comme on dit, l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions non? Renchérit Scott, pince sans rire. Interdiction de quitter la ville aussi?

Stiles voyait bien que son meilleur ami se retenait pour ne pas ouvertement éclater de rire et le pire c'était qu'il n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir.

\- Tout ça, c'est la faute de Derek. S'il ne m'avait pas hurlé dessus et poussé comme il l'a fait, je ne me serais pas foulé le poignet en tombant!

\- Si faire des moulinets avec tes bras pendant dix bonnes secondes est ta définition d'une chute, que je sois damné! Avoue qu'il t'a sauvé la vie. S'il ne t'avait pas poussé hors de la trajectoire du kanima, tu serais certainement mort à l'heure qu'il est!

L'ambiance détendue s'évapora soudain et une certaine tension s'installa entre les deux amis. Stiles pouvait bien voir que Scott était bouleversé et son regard se porta plus loin sur le terrain, vers Jackson qui continuait a vociférer sur ses coéquipiers. Son coeur se serra un bref instant alors que la dernière image qu'il avait de la créature féroce et de l'adolescent se superposait.

\- Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à m'y faire...

\- Te faire à quoi? l'interrogea Scott en suivant son regard.

\- À Jackson. Faisant partie de la meute.

\- Je te comprends mon pote.

Les deux amis n'eurent même pas besoin d'en dire plus pour se comprendre. Ils observèrent Jackson qui s'approchait du bord du terrain, très vite rejoint par Lydia qui imita le geste de Stiles en lui tendant une serviette. Comme à chaque fois, l'adolescent ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur. Certes, ses sentiments pour la jeune femme s'étaient assagis depuis le temps. Ce n'était plus comme un raz de marée qui le laissait bouleversé et tremblant à chaque passage. C'était plus doux. C'était comme du miel.

Stiles sentit brusquement le regard de Scott posé sur lui. Il n'était pas un loup-garou, mais il pouvait sentir son inquiétude à des kilomètres. Alors, il se contenta de sourire et cela sembla suffire à rassurer ce dernier.

Un nouveau coup de sifflet retentit et l'entraînement reprit comme s'il ne s'était jamais arrêté.

 **OOO-OOO**

\- Derek veut qu'on le rejoigne à l'entrepôt. Tu peux venir ?

Stiles pinça les lèvres de dépit. Il réfléchit rapidement à ses options, évaluant les pour et les contre quand il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre à Scott. Un soupir résigné franchit ses lèvres.

\- Pas besoin de me répondre. Satan ?

\- En personne. Faut que je rentre chez moi.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal. Ton poignet avait l'air de te faire souffrir aujourd'hui.

Stiles ne fut même pas surpris. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas réussi autant qu'il l'avait voulu à dissimuler le fait que sa blessure continuait de le lancer de temps en temps. Il esquissa une légère grimace.

\- Tu me feras un compte-rendu ?

\- Pas de soucis mec. On se voit demain en cours ?

Scott adressa un dernier signe de main à son meilleur ami et s'éloigna vers la sortie. Stiles ouvrit son casier avec un soupir et récupéra les livres dont il avait besoin pour ses devoirs avant de rejoindre la sortie à son tour pour attraper un bus qui le ramènerait chez lui.

Durant le trajet, il serra son bandage dans son autre main et repensa à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec son père.

 _\- Ça ne me plait pas._

 _\- Je sais papa, mais c'est comme ça. Scott étant ce qu'il est, tu sais que tu ne peux pas me demander de fermer les yeux sur tout ça. Pas après tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne peux pas faire l'autruche et faire comme si mon meilleur ami n'avait pas des poils qui lui poussent sur le visage quand l'envie lui en prend. Je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés alors que lui et Derek s'acharnent à protéger les habitants de Beacon Hill !_

 _\- Parlons-en d'Hale. Ne t'avais-je pas demandé de ne plus le fréquenter ? Jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles, cet homme est encore considéré comme un meurtrier !_

 _Stiles ferma les yeux en sentant un début de migraine. Il comprenait parfaitement l'inquiétude de son père. Aux yeux du shérif, Derek n'était pas absout de tous pêchés, car à ses yeux, fréquenter un Hale était synonyme de danger. Une autre devise à rajouter dans son carnet._

 _Le shérif avait les yeux fixés sur le bandage de son fils. Pour Stiles, c'était une blessure ridicule due en partie à sa grande maladresse, mais il comprenait. C'est pourquoi il ne dit rien pendant un petit moment, mais finalement toute cette tension allait finit par le rendre fou._

 _\- Honnêtement papa, je ne peux pas t'affirmer que ça ne risquera plus d'arriver. Je ne veux pas te mentir, notre réalité a changé. Le danger est partout. Mais s'il y a bien une chose que je peux essayer de te promettre, c'est que je vais essayer de faire en sorte de ne pas me plonger dedans tête la première._

 _Le shérif Stilinski ne voyait absolument pas ce que ça changeait, mais il connaissait son fils. Il savait que c'était dans sa nature de se fourrer dans les problèmes. Cependant, s'il y avait bien une chose dont il était certain, c'était que oui, Stiles n'agissait jamais de manière irréfléchie. C'était son fils après tout. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il acceptait la situation de bon cœur._

 _\- Quelle est la règle numéro un ?_

 _\- Papa sérieusement, tu_

 _\- La règle Stiles !_

 _Le fils lâcha un soupir et récita, une main sur le cœur pour faire bonne mesure._

 _\- Règle numéro un, je ne me mêle pas d'une affaire qui ne concerne pas directement la meute._

 _\- Règle numéro deux ?_

 _Stiles se mordit la lèvre inférieure, clairement réticent et le shérif savait pourquoi. La règle numéro deux n'était pas simple, parce qu'elle était susceptible de mettre à mal les intérêts de leur petit groupe. Stiles aimait son père plus que tout au monde, mais les liens qu'il venait de créer avec la meute lui tenaient tout autant à cœur. La règle numéro deux était de lui faire part de leur déplacement. L'adolescent savait que c'était pour une mesure de sécurité, mais aux yeux de Derek c'était de l'ingérence. Chacun devait pouvoir rester à sa place. Derek acceptait à contrecœur de coopérer avec le shérif, mais sa tolérance avait des limites. Et Stiles n'était pas pressé de les tester._

 _\- Je ne te demande pas de me faire part de tous vos déplacements. En ce qui concerne cette règle, je peux bien accepter que tu vois avec Hale ce qui acceptable d'être partagé, mais il faut qu'il comprenne que moins j'en sais, moins je peux couvrir vos arrières._

 _Le shérif avait l'air malade en disant ça et Stiles se sentit mal d'obliger son père à faire lui-même des sacrifices alors qu'il était le shérif._

 _\- Je ferais du mieux que je peux._

 _Le shérif essaya d'avoir l'air convaincu, mais son fils n'était pas dupe. Stiles commença à craindre qu'un jour, tout cela ne finisse par lui retomber dessus._

Stiles descendit à son arrêt et se dirigea vers sa maison. La voiture de son père n'était pas garée devant la maison, il supposa donc que ce dernier ne rentrerait que tard le soir. Il monta dans sa chambre et plutôt que de s'appesantir sur ce qui pouvait bien se passer à l'entrepôt, il ouvrit son sac et s'attela à commencer ses devoirs.

 **OOO-OOO**

Il essayait de ne pas y faire attention, mais ça ne s'arrêtait pas. Stiles plongea sa tête dans son oreiller en espérant que ça allait conjurer le bruit, mais ça ne cessait de continuer. C'était sporadique, puis de plus en plus frénétique. Il ne voulait pas s'appesantir la-dessus, mais dans le calme relatif de la nuit, ce fut plus fort que lui. C'était un bruit sec. Comme un petit caillou qu'on lançait sur une vitre. Oui, c'est ça. Comme un petit caillou qu'on lançait sur une vitre.

Stiles se redressa d'un seul coup dans son lit et se précipita vers sa fenêtre pour l'ouvrir, alors qu'au même moment, un petit caillou venait le percuter en plein milieu du front.

\- Putain de bordel de

\- Chuuuuuuuuuut.

Stiles se massa le front avec une grimace et baissa les yeux vers le jardin. En bas, il y avait Scott et Isaac qui lui intimait de faire moins de bruits. L'adolescent avisa la voiture de son père sur le côté. Ce dernier était donc rentré et vu le silence qui régnait dans la maison, il devait être en train de dormir. Les sourcils froncés, Stiles récupéra son portable et le désigna à Scott en faisant les gros yeux. Son meilleur ami se contenta de hausser les épaules avec une grimace.

Une fois qu'il les rejoignit en bas, ils s'éloignèrent légèrement à l'ombre d'un arbre. Stiles se demanda s'il se passait quelque chose de grave pour que son ami vienne le voir en plein milieu de la nuit, sans même penser à lui envoyer un message ou à lui téléphoner avant. Scott et Isaac avaient l'air réellement soucieux. Ça l'inquiéta grandement.

\- Crachez le morceau. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Des chasseurs. Peter et Derek ont flairé leurs traces dans les bois.

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas vraiment quel était le soucis avec ça. Après tout, Scott sortait avec Allison, une chasseuse et ils étaient en étroite collaboration avec son père, Chris Argent et Kate, la sœur de ce dernier. Scott s'aperçut que son ami ne comprenait pas d'où venait le problème et il s'empressa de préciser.

\- Ils n'ont rien à voir avec Allison et son père. Ils viennent de _l'extérieur_. Derek veut qu'on reste sur nos gardes tant que nous ne savons pas clairement s'ils sont _amis_ ou ennemis.

\- Je peux demander à mon père si lui et ses adjoints ont remarqué quelque chose de bizarre dernièrement.

\- Ça serait bien oui.

Le silence qui s'installa était tendu et Stiles comprit qu'on ne lui disait pas tout. Il regarda Scott puis Isaac. Ce dernier ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil au bêta et quoiqu'ils puissent se dire simplement en se regardant dans le blanc des yeux, ce n'était pas bon. Stiles le sentit au plus profond de ses tripes.

\- Okay les gars, ce suspense me tue. Qu'est-ce que vous ne me dîtes pas ?

Scott esquissa une grimace et pendant un instant, il essaya de dire quelque chose sans y parvenir. Finalement, ces épaules s'affaissèrent dans un soupir.

\- Ce n'est rien. C'est juste que j'ai encore le truc avec Jackson en tête et je me rends compte à quel point c'est devenu difficile ces derniers temps.

Scott disait ça en fixant des yeux la blessure de Stiles. Ce n'était qu'une entorse, mais on l'avait obligé à mettre un léger bandage afin d'éviter que la blessure ne s'aggrave jusqu'à sa guérison. Les bandes blanches étaient comme la lumière d'un phare en pleine nuit. Scott et son père avaient énormément de mal à en détacher les yeux à chaque fois. Stiles savait pourquoi. C'était un rappel de son humanité.

\- Je t'ai dit que ça irait Scott, te bile pas pour ça d'accord ? Et puis j'ai Satan qui veille sur moi, alors je ne crains rien pour un petit moment.

Scott et Isaac éclatèrent de rire, mais c'était timide et hésitant.

\- Tu prends soin de lui pour moi quand je suis occupé à sauver le monde avec la paperasse ?

Isaac se tourna vers Stiles avec un sourire et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Puis Stiles retourna à l'intérieur sous les yeux des deux loups-garous. Seulement, les deux garçons ne s'en allèrent pas de suite, même quand ils devinèrent que Stiles avait rejoint son lit aux froissements de ses draps. Ils se contentèrent de reculer dans l'ombre, aux aguets.

Car ce qu'ils n'avaient pas dit à Stiles, c'était que la trace olfactive laissée par les chasseurs dans la forêt les avait amenés jusqu'ici.

Jusqu'à chez lui.

La meute veillait sur les siens.

Alors, ils restèrent ici et ils veillèrent sur lui.


	3. Chapter 3

**III.**

 _ **Scott : Te rejoins à l'arrêt de bus dans cinq minutes.**_

Stiles fronça les sourcils en recevant le message de Scott, mais ne s'interrogea pas plus que ça quant au _pourquoi_. Il en avait encore pour deux semaines minimum avec son plâtre alors ce n'était pas lui qui allait cracher sur un peu de compagnies durant le trajet jusqu'au lycée. Il aurait pu récupérer sa jeep bien avant, mais il savait que Melissa, la mère de Scott qui était infirmière à l'hôpital de Beacon Hill, allait très certainement poser son véto alors il se devait de prendre son mal en patience. Il récupéra son sac et descendit à la cuisine ou son père buvait un café devant le journal.

\- Salut papa.

\- Bonjour fiston.

\- Tu rentres tard ce soir ?

\- C'est très probable. Ne t'embête pas à me laisser quelque chose de côté, je prendrais un truc en chemin.

\- T'es sûr ? Ça ne me dérange pas de cuisiner, tu sais.

\- Oui je sais, mais je préfère que tu ne forces pas trop sur ton poignet. Plus vite tu guériras, mieux ce sera, hm ?

Stiles regarda pensivement sa main blessée tout en grignotant une tartine beurrée que son père lui avait laissée. Il avait compris que son père faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour accepter le fait qu'il continue à fréquenter la meute de Derek. Il était reconnaissant parce qu'il savait que ce n'était pas facile. Il ne le disait pas de vive voix certes, mais c'était implicite et c'était suffisant. Ils n'avaient que l'un et l'autre. Alors, Stiles savait qu'il se devait de faire attention. Il savait qu'il suffisait d'un rien pour que tout bascule. Ça lui rappela que la situation avec Jackson aurait pu être bien pire. Il aurait pu y avoir un mort.

Des morts. La sienne et celle de Jackson. Dans les deux cas, si Derek n'avait pas été là, Beacon Hill serait passé de 9023 à 9021 habitants. Stiles se garda bien d'en faire la réflexion à son père. Cependant, cette pensée lui rappela qu'il avait désormais une dette envers l'alpha. Il fit un signe de tête à son père pour lui dire au revoir avant de se rappeler qu'il avait oublié de lui demander à propos de ce dont ils avaient parlé hier soir avec Scott.

\- Au fait, mis à part tout le côté surnaturel, est-ce que tu as entendu parler de choses qui sortaient de l'ordinaire dernièrement ?

\- Ça me semble revenir au même, mais tu as un exemple ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Du genre, des gens que personne n'a jamais vus jusqu'à maintenant traînés dans les rues par exemple ?

\- Parlons-nous de stalkers, de potentiels meurtriers, de loups-garous ?

Le shérif sembla suspicieux, mais l'inquiétude se sentait clairement sentie dans le ton de sa voix.

\- Non, juste des chasseurs d'après Scott.

\- Je croyais qu'Hale avait signé une sorte de trêve avec eux ?

\- C'est le cas, mais apparemment les chasseurs dont on parle ne seraient pas de la ville, alors tout le monde est un peu sur les dents. Histoire de plates bandes, tout ça quoi.

\- D'accoord.

Son père se massa l'arête du nez et se leva, serrant l'épaule de son fils d'une main.

\- Je vais voir ça au bureau et si j'entends quelque chose je te tiens au courant.

\- Merci papa.

Le shérif esquissa un sourire et Stiles finit par rejoindre Scott à l'arrêt de bus. Ce dernier cogna son poing contre le sien pour le saluer.

\- Bien dormit mon pote ?

\- Après ta visite nocturne ? Comme un gros bébé. Par contre, toi on dirait que tu as passé une nuit blanche.

Stiles désigna les cernes d'un doigt pendant que Scott se passait une main sur le visage.

\- C'est juste qu'on a dû faire une patrouille après qu'on ait rejoint Derek à l'entrepôt. Je suis directement parti me coucher après t'avoir parlé. Au fait, tu as demandé à ton père du coup ?

\- Il m'a dit qu'il me tiendrait au courant.

\- C'est cool.

Durant le trajet, ils finirent par discuter de tout et de rien et une fois arrivé devant le lycée de Beacon Hill, Isaac les rejoignit, suivi de près par Erica. Le premier les serra rapidement dans ses bras tandis que la blonde ne se priva pas de gratifier les derniers arrivants d'un baiser sur la joue. Stiles n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il se ferait un jour au besoin constant de contact chez les loups-garous. Parfois c'était une main sur l'épaule qui s'attardait, des genoux qui se touchaient ou des pieds qui s'emmêlaient sous la table.

\- Non pas que ça le dérangeait vraiment. La vérité, c'est qu'il aurait facilement pu y prendre goût. C'est ce qui lui faisait peur.

Alors, Stiles se contenta de sourire et de plaisanter avec eux en espérant que les battements rapides de son coeur ne seraient pas trop évident face à l'audition surdéveloppée des lycans.

 **OOO-OOO**

Ils avaient cours de chimie avec Harris et Stiles savait que l'heure qui allait suivre aller s'avérer tout à fait passionnante. Avec un soupir, il prit machinalement des notes tout en remerciant le ciel que ce soit son poignet gauche qui soit blessé. Alors qu'il s'autorisa un moment pour regarder par la fenêtre, il sentit son portable vibrer dans la poche de son jean.

 **Scott : Rdv à l'entrepôt à la f1 des cours. Peux venir ?**

Stiles se retourna et regarda brièvement Scott qui feignait d'écrire dans son cahier. Stiles étouffa un ricanement en se disant qu'aux yeux d'Harris, il ne pouvait pas y avoir plus suspect que Scott McCall prenant des notes. Il mordilla la pointe de son stylo en réfléchissant. Son père rentrerait tard ce soir et il savait que s'il allait à l'entrepôt, il ne s'attarderait pas plus que de raison. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour se décider.

 **Stiles : Ok pr moi.**

À la fin des cours, ils se réunirent sur le parking où Jackson les attendait près d'une Toyota Tundra noire. Définitivement pas le style de voiture du châtain, mais il semblerait que le choix s'était fait sur la base de leur petit groupe. Stiles ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul quand il s'aperçut que Jackson le fixait du regard en particulier. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si ce dernier était hostile. En réalité, il n'était plus vraiment sûr de rien le concernant. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était les écailles recouvrant la peau de Jackson et les pupilles jaunes, mais il y avait aussi…  
Tant bien que même, il essaya de faire abstraction, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Au final, ce n'était pas comme s'il était réellement contre la présence du nouveau-né loup-garou, au contraire. De toute façon, il n'avait même pas eu voix au chapitre à ce sujet, mais il savait que la présence du châtain à elle seule était une preuve suffisante. Si Derek et son oncle avaient estimé que Jackson aurait pu rester un danger éventuel pour la meute, ils n'auraient pas hésité à le tuer. Alors à partir de maintenant, Stiles se contenterait d'être un simple spectateur.

Comme si Jackson pouvait deviner ce à quoi il pensait, il lui montra les dents alors qu'un léger grognement commençait à monter du fond de sa gorge.

\- Jackson !

Le rappel à l'ordre du bêta immobilisa Jackson qui se contenta d'un regard meurtrier avant de monter au volant de sa voiture. Les autres se contentèrent de le regarder partir en silence.

\- J'espère qu'on aura droit de mettre la radio !

Erica éclata de rire devant l'air faussement enthousiaste de Stiles et tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la voiture, elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Et risquer de perdre une main dans la manœuvre ? Je te laisse volontiers ma place à l'avant alors !

 **OOO-OOO**

Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrepôt, ils s'aperçurent que Peter les attendait près de l'entrée du vieux bâtiment. Alors qu'ils descendaient, Scott interrogea le plus âgé du regard et ce dernier se contenta d'un bref signe de tête vers les quais. Comme un message implicite, les loups-garous se dirigèrent à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Le bêta se rendit soudain compte que son meilleur ami était resté derrière et il se tourna vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard. Stiles regardait aussi en direction des quais. Il avait l'air plus qu'hésitant.

\- Je, euh… je vous rejoins dans cinq minutes.

Scott fut perplexe et s'apprêta à lui demander pourquoi, mais l'expression sur le visage de Stiles l'en dissuada. Il se contenta d'un signe de tête et il rejoignit les autres dans l'entrepôt. Il pensait deviner ce que voulait faire son meilleur ami et ça lui fit plaisir que Stiles veuille s'impliquer autant.

L'hyperactif serra son bandage d'une main et la légère douleur qui en résulta l'aida à contrebalancer le rythme rapide des battements de son cœur. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi il se sentait aussi fébrile et peu sûr de lui. Il ne s'agissait que de Derek. Hormis ses capacités hors du commun, l'alpha restait un homme. Difficile à aborder certes, mais un homme quand même.

Stiles longeait les quais quand il aperçut enfin le loup-garou. Ce dernier se contentait de regarder au loin, le regard perdu dans le vague. Stiles pensa à se racler la gorge pour attirer son attention, mais il se rappela qu'il avait affaire à un être surnaturel. Ce dernier devait déjà s'être rendu compte de sa présence. Alors métaphoriquement parlant, Stiles prit son courage à deux mains et se lança.

\- Je sais que j'aurais dû faire ça beaucoup plus tôt, mais voilà. Une chose en entraînant une autre, avec le passage à l'hôpital, mon père surveillant le moindre de mes faits et gestes, ma déposition au poste, les restrictions budgétaires et le fait que je suis en train de raconter tout un tas de conneries, je… voulais te remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Je sais que si tu ne m'avais pas poussé hors de la trajectoire du kanima, je ne serais pas ici à l'heure qu'il est. Alors, merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, merci d'avoir été là, merci d'être un bon alpha pour Scott, merci pour

\- Stiles…

\- m'avoir accepté dans la meute, même si tu me détestes. Merci de

\- Stiles !

Stiles sursauta et leva les yeux vers Derek, le cœur battant. Il s'attendait à voir l'alpha le jaugeait du regard. Pendant une demi-seconde, il crut même voir un léger sourire sur son visage, mais ce qu'il vit au final, ce ne fut qu'une froide indifférence. Quand finalement Derek quitta son poste d'observation et s'avança dans sa direction, Stiles pensa qu'en réalité, l'alpha l'ignorait très probablement. Pourtant, quand il passa à côté de lui sans un mot et que son épaule frôla la sienne au passage, il sut que ses paroles n'étaient pas tombées dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Il comprit que Derek l'avait entendu et à défaut de ne pas l'avoir compris, ça lui suffisait.

Alors, il se contenta de le suivre à l'intérieur sans rien dire.

Peter les vit et haussa un sourcil dans leur direction pendant que les autres se chamaillaient gentiment autour de Boyd un peu plus loin derrière, mais Derek se contenta de l'ignorer lui aussi et de les rejoindre.

Quand Derek s'installa finalement sur un vieux container, tout le monde cessa rapidement de parler et se rassembla en cercle autour de lui. Peter fut à sa gauche, Scott se tint sur sa droite. Boyd était juste derrière, suivi d'Isaac, Erica puis Jackson.

Stiles les regarda et il se rappela ses dernières recherches concernant les loups-garous.

Il savait que leur position respective reflétait leur degré de hiérarchie dans la meute.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il jeta un bref regard vers Jackson, dont le visage imperturbable était tourné en direction de l'alpha.

Il se demanda pendant un instant si le châtain jalousait la place de Scott. Après tout, il avait été l'un des bêtas de la meute pendant un bref moment.

Bien entendu, c'était avant qu'il ne devienne un kanima, cette forme _dérivé_ du loup-garou, plus puissante et plus sanguinaire.

Pendant que Boyd prenait la parole, Stiles se passa une main sur la nuque et à chaque fois que ses paupières se fermaient, il voyait une grande étendue d'eau. C'est pour cette raison que quand il regarda Derek et qu'il se rappela la façon qu'il avait eu de regarder au loin sur les quais, le brun se demanda si ses souvenirs lui étaient aussi revenus en mémoire. Si l'alpha se rappelait la façon dont ils avaient inconsciemment synchronisé le rythme de leur respiration alors que Stiles s'acharnait à les garder à la surface de l'eau.

\- Est-ce que tu as pu estimer leur nombre ?

La question de Derek le sortit de sa torpeur et Stiles leva les yeux vers Boyd. Dans la meute, il était celui dont le sens de l'odorat était le plus développé.

\- Je n'ai pas estimé leur nombre exact parce qu'ils cherchent visiblement à effacer leurs traces. Mais je dirais deux minimums.

\- Alors ils sont plus nombreux.

Stiles se figea quand il vit tous les loups-garou se tournaient de concert dans sa direction. Pendant un bref instant, il regretta d'avoir fait cette réflexion à voix haute, mais sur le moment, il avait estimé que c'était important de le mentionner alors il ne se rétracta pas et il se redressa pour ne pas avoir l'air de se ratatiner sur place.

\- Je veux dire, ce sont des chasseurs non ? Des professionnels, donc logiquement qui de mieux placer pour disparaître dans la nature sans laisser de traces ? Pourtant, vous avez quand même réussi à flairer leur odeur donc si on reste logique, alors soit ses chasseurs sont des amateurs, soit ils font ça de manière délibérée. On peut donc logiquement penser qu'ils sont plus nombreux que ça.

L'hypothèse de Stiles laissa place à un silence chargé de tension. Scott lança un regard suppliant vers son alpha qui se contenta de serrer les dents. Stiles le vit et croisa les doigts pour que ce ne soit pas contre lui.

\- Enfin, je dis ça, peut-être que je trompe ? Honnêtement, je préfère me tromper oui, parce que si des chasseurs sont venus à Beacon Hill pour vous faire la peau, et bien

\- On a pu constater à quel point les chasseurs sont vicieux et perfides, l'interromptit Peter, comme si Stiles n'était pas encore au prise d'une de ses diarrhées verbales dont il avait le secret. Surtout quand il s'agit de chasser leur proie. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils s'amusent à jouer avec nos nerfs.

\- Tu as demandé à Allison ? Interrogea Isaac à l'intention de Scott.

\- Elle m'a dit que son père n'était au courant de rien, mais qu'il allait passer quelques coups de fil. Après tout, la trêve qu'on a passée avec eux est assez vague, et ça ne concerne que sa famille. Honnêtement, s'ils viennent de l'extérieur, je ne sais pas si on peut y faire grand-chose.

Peter se tourna vers Derek.

\- Il faut que tu en parles avec Argent. Officiellement, Beacon Hill est notre territoire et nous avons une trêve avec les chasseurs qui résident dans cette ville. À défaut d'Argent, ils auraient dû venir te voir. Cela peut-être considéré comme une violation de territoire.

Derek comprenait ce que voulait dire son oncle. Si d'ici les jours qui viendraient, les chasseurs étrangers ne venaient pas à lui pour décliner leurs identités et demander un droit de passage, l'alpha avait tous les droits de riposter et de les chasser de la ville. À coup de crocs et de griffes s'il le fallait. Il espérait seulement ne pas avoir à en arriver là. Après ce qui c'était passé avec le kanima, un semblant de paix s'était installé à Beacon Hill. Derek voulait que ça reste ainsi encore un long moment. Sa meute était nouvellement formée, il devait gérer de jeunes loups qui savaient à peine se transformer et communiquer avec leur moitié animale sans se battre et lui-même était encore en train de s'accoutumer à ses devoirs d'alpha. Le problème des chasseurs ne l'aidait donc absolument pas.

\- J'irais le voir ce soir. Et on avisera. Pendant ce temps, je veux que tout le monde reste sur ses gardes.

Stiles sentit le regard de l'alpha peser sur lui à ses mots. Il ne voyait pas vraiment en quoi ça le concernait. Certes, il faisait partie de la meute, mais il était humain. Et pour être honnête, c'est vrai que ce simple état de fait était déjà bien incriminant en soi, surtout du point de vue d'un chasseur. Finalement, il se contenta d'acquiescer comme les autres.

Pendant le chemin du retour, Stiles essaya de se rassurer en se disant que tout irait bien, mais il ne dut pas vraiment y parvenir parce que la tension qui émanait de lui affola les sens des loups-garous. Il les vit se tendre à la ligne de leurs épaules et de savoir qu'il était la cause de cette agitation ne l'aida pas à se sentir mieux. Il fouilla dans son sac, mais sa dernière plaquette d'Adderall était vide. Scott posa une main sur sa jambe et la serra doucement, mais le brun pouvait voir que son meilleur ami s'efforçait de contrôler sa force et de ne pas lui écraser la cuisse.

\- On est bientôt arrivé.

Scott avait remarqué qu'il n'avait plus de médicaments et il essayait de lui montrer son soutien. Stiles se sentit un peu plus calme et il prit une grande inspiration. Une fois que Jackson se gara devant sa maison, Stiles descendit et Scott l'accompagna, une main sur son épaule. Ça l'irrita un peu que son meilleur ami puisse penser qu'il avait besoin qu'on le soutienne alors qu'il avait juste besoin de prendre un peu d'Adderall. Il n'était pas à l'article de la mort bon sang et ça le dérangeait parce qu'il ne voulait pas que les autres loups-garous qui étaient restés dans la voiture se mettent à penser qu'il était faible. Il ne l'était pas. Il avait simplement quelques soucis avec lesquels il devait composer. Mais Scott était son meilleur ami alors il ne dit rien et se contenta de le remercier du regard.

 **O-O**

Scott et les autres étaient partis depuis un long moment déjà et Stiles se remettait lentement de la sieste auquel la prise de ses médicaments n'était pas étrangère. Il ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut à la pénombre de la pièce qu'il faisait déjà nuit. Il se leva et alla jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage et quand il s'apprêta à rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée, il entendit le bruit des clés dans la serrure et sut que c'était son père qui rentrait du travail. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. La porte était entrouverte, mais le shérif semblait encore être à l'extérieur.

\- Papa ?

La porte s'ouvrit en grand et son père apparut enfin. Et à voir l'expression de son visage, il avait l'air contrarié. Stiles se demanda ce qu'il faisait quand il s'aperçut que son père avait un appareil photo dans les mains.

\- Tu aurais pu me prévenir Stiles.

\- Te prévenir de quoi ?

Son père le regarda comme s'il essayait de juger de sa sincérité, puis il finit par désigner du pouce la porte entrouverte à côté de lui.

\- Ça doit sûrement être une blague. Des petits jeunes du quartier qui doivent trouver ça marrant de faire leurs graffitis sur les portes des maisons plutôt que dans de vieux entrepôts désaffectés.

Mais déjà Stiles ne l'écoutait plus. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, c'était le symbole qui avait été gravé sur la porte. Il y avait des échardes un peu partout et les traits étaient irréguliers, mais dans la lumière du vestibule, Stiles en devina parfaitement les contours, qui s'étendaient en larges cercles sur le bois.

C'était une spirale.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV.**

\- Il existe de grandes familles de chasseurs et la nôtre en fait partie. C'est impossible qu'ils ignorent notre présence. Ils auraient forcément dû venir nous voir.

Chris Argent sembla presque désolé l'espace d'un instant, mais il reprit rapidement une expression stoïque. Il voyait bien que l'alpha était contrarié et il l'était tout autant que lui.

\- À l'heure qu'il est, tous les chasseurs en Amérique doivent savoir que notre famille a conclu un pacte de non-agression avec ta meute. Alors quoiqu'ils puissent leur passer par la tête, je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas de notre fait.

\- Il fallait s'y attendre. Tout le monde sait que cet accord n'est pas au goût de tout le monde.

Kate Argent esquissa un sourire ironique en direction de Derek.

\- Quoi ? Ne fais celui qui est étonné. Tu sais tout autant que moi que ça aurait fini par nous péter à la gueule.

\- Kate !

\- Bon sang, si ça vous amuse de jouer les autruches et de vous enterrer la tête dans le sable en attendant que ça passe, grand bien vous en fasse ! Mais si ces chasseurs s'avèrent hostiles, je ne vais certainement pas rester les bras croisés à attendre qu'ils viennent nous tuer dans notre sommeil.

\- Ils ne sont peut-être que de passage ?

\- Oh, ma douce petite Allison, tu es bien naïve pour croire que des chasseurs vont se contenter de traverser un territoire sans repartir avec quelques trophées. N'est-ce pas mon cher frère ?

Malheureusement, Chris ne voyait que trop bien ce dont sa sœur était en train de parler. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, sa famille parcourait l'ensemble du territoire américain, incluant tout du long un grand nombre de créatures surnaturelles et de démons à leur tableau de chasse. Les Argent faisaient parties des meilleurs et il ne comprenait que trop bien les conséquences qu'impliquait leur trêve avec les loups. Aux yeux de beaucoup d'entres-eux, ils étaient compromis.

Chris se tourna vers Derek et Peter.

\- Dans une telle situation, je préconise la prudence. Peut-être, attendre un ou deux jours et procéder à une surveillance. Poster des hommes à la frontière. S'ils s'en vont, nous le serons bien assez tôt.

\- Et s'il reste ? Demande Peter d'une voix morne.

Au ton employé, Chris sut que le loup-garou n'attendait pas forcément de réponse. Il devina que l'ancien alpha devait déjà avoir une solution toute trouvée qui impliquait du sang et des corps démembrés.

\- Dans tous les cas, nous devons les trouver et connaître leurs intentions, commença Derek en s'avançant, les bras croisés sur son torse. Si l'un d'entre nous arrive à prendre contact, alors on négocie les termes habituels. Sinon , ils devront partir. Et s'il refusent, alors j'irais les voir et je m'occuperais d'eux personnellement. Le territoire de Beacon Hill appartient et revient de droit à la famille Hale. Fouler ces terres sans mon accord sera passible de mort.

Le trio Argent ne dit rien et se contenta de serrer les dents. Malheureusement pour eux, ce que disait Derek était vrai. Bien que leur famille ait vécu sur ces terres depuis des générations, aussi longtemps que l'on pouvait remonter en arrière dans l'histoire de la ville, Beacon Hill appartenait bel et bien aux Hale.

\- Deux jours, renchérit l'alpha en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Passé ce délai, nous interviendrons.

Chris patienta et quand il fut sûr et certain que Derek et Peter étaient assez loin pour ne pas l'entendre, il poussa un soupir exaspéré.

\- Satané Hale. J'espère au moins que de ton côté, tu tiens ton petit ami de loup-garou bien en laisse Allison !

\- Laisse Scott en dehors de ça ! Il n'est pas comme Derek !

Oh ma petite chérie, susurra Kate d'un ton doucereux en se penchant vers elle, croit moi les loups-garous sont tous les mêmes. Manipulateurs et perfides.

\- Ne reporte pas sur moi l'échec de ta relation avec Derek, Kate. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as échoué à le garder auprès de toi qu'il faut que tu t'en prennes à moi.

\- Espèce de sale petite

\- Cela suffit !

Les deux jeunes femmes sursautèrent devant le rappel à l'ordre de leur chef de clan et s'éloignèrent l'une de l'autre non sans continuer à se fusiller du regard. Intérieurement, la plus jeune des Argent jubilait. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui s'était passé, mais elle savait que c'était Derek qui avait mis fin à leur relation. Et connaissant sa tante, elle savait que cette rupture avait porté un sacré coup à sa fierté. Après tout, une chasseuse qui entamait une relation interdite avec son ennemi, pour finir par se faire larguer par ce dernier. Il y avait de quoi avoir honte.

Bien que de son côté, il était vrai que le schéma se répétait la concernant. Et ça lui faisait un peu peur. Malgré tout, elle avait le sentiment que ce serait différent. Elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de fort qui se dégageait de sa relation avec Scott. Ça ne serait pas facile certes, la jeune femme en avait bien conscience, mais elle était prête à prendre le risque. Sa relation ne tenait qu'à un fil à cause de la trêve alors elle se devait de faire attention. Autrement, elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qui risquait d'arriver. Ou ce qu'on pourrait l'obliger à faire. Dans tout les cas de figure, ce n'était certainement pas la jalousie mal placée de sa tante qui allait l'empêcher de dormir ce soir.

 **OOO-OOO**

Une fois rentré chez lui, Derek déposa les clés de sa Camaro sur le meuble de l'entrée. Tout ce à quoi il aspirait en cet instant précis, c'était à une douche bien chaude, une bière et un peu de repos. Alors quand il sentit son portable vibrer dans la poche arrière de son jean, il fut tenté de l'ignorer. Il commença à enlever sa veste en cuir, mais cette fois ce fut une sonnerie qui retentit. Un message puis un appel en l'espace de trente secondes. Il lâcha un soupir de défaite. Peut-être que c'était important et que Peter ou Chris avaient du nouveau, alors il décrocha sans plus tarder.

\- Derek.

Le ton était froid, mais il n'avait pas le cœur à faire dans la dentelle. Il hésita quand il reconnut la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Stiles ?

Il était surpris. Certes, il savait que l'humain avait son numéro, mais c'était bien la première fois que ce dernier l'appelait. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le silence à l'autre bout du fil en était la preuve. Ils avaient beau être séparés par des kilomètres, le loup-garou pouvait deviner que Stiles avait peur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Alors, il se concentra et tendit l'oreille. Il pouvait l'entendre respirer. Son souffle était haché, mais c'était stable. Donc, pas de danger immédiat. Il sut qu'il ne lui restait qu'une seule chose à faire.

\- Tu es chez toi ?

\- Oui.

C'était un murmure, mais ce fut suffisant pour lui donner des sueurs froides. Sa mâchoire se contracta sous la tension qui parcourut son corps.

\- J'arrive tout de suite.

 **OOO-OOO**

Le vibreur de son téléphone le prit par surprise. Il avait beau l'avoir gardé dans la main jusqu'à ce que ses articulations blanchissent et fixer l'écran dans l'attente d'un signe de Derek, il ne put empêcher son cœur de rater un battement.

 **Derek : Je suis là.**

Stiles ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier par la fenêtre. Il descendit le plus discrètement possible et rejoignit l'alpha qui l'attendait dans son jardin, sous le couvert d'un arbre. Quand il s'approcha de lui et qu'il put enfin voir son visage à travers le clair de lune qui filtrait à travers les branches, il sut à son expression que le loup-garou n'avait pas encore vu le symbole gravé sur sa porte. À ce rappel, son cœur battit de nouveau la chamade. Derek le sentit et Stiles put sentir sa carrure le surplomber alors que l'alpha se rapprochait imperceptiblement de lui. Ils ne se touchaient pas, mais étrangement, Stiles se sentit beaucoup mieux.

Jusqu'à maintenant, être à proximité du loup-garou l'avait toujours laissé angoissé et tremblant, mais maintenant, il avait le sentiment que quelque chose avait changé. Il n'arrivait simplement pas à savoir quoi.

Il leva les yeux vers Derek et ce dernier l'observait, son expression fermée. Ses yeux étaient plongés dans les siens, et malgré l'obscurité, Stiles pouvait aisément en distinguer leur couleur, vert comme le lichen et son odeur, un mélange de cuir et de bois de santal. Ça l'apaisa.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Sa voix était basse et grondante. Elle lui arracha un frisson. Une voix dans sa tête le persuada que c'était la fatigue qui lui faisait remarquer que Derek ne lui parlait pas de manière froide et sarcastique comme il en avait l'habitude.

\- Il… c'est peut-être une blague j'en sais rien, mais il y avait ce truc sur ma porte et je savais pas quoi faire. Au début, j'ai voulu appeler Scott puis je me suis dit qu'il n'aurait pas su quoi en faire. J'étais un peu paniqué, voire super paniqué tu comprends, alors je me suis dit que ça serait plus simple si je voyais ça avec toi. Je veux dire, tu es celui qui nous a dit ce que ce putain de symbole signifiait et

Stiles ne put bientôt plus parler parce qu'un grondement sourd recouvra rapidement ses chuchotements hystériques. Quand il leva de nouveau les yeux vers Derek, il sursauta. Ses yeux étaient rouge alpha et dans la pénombre, la vision était tout simplement saisissante. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé de sa position, mais son regard était désormais tourné vers l'entrée de la maison. Stiles se rappela que les loups-garous pouvaient facilement voir dans la pénombre. Trop surpris par le grondement féroce de Derek, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que ce dernier avait passé un bras autour de sa taille et ce fut quand il amorça un geste pour le rapprocher de lui qu'il se rendit finalement compte de la situation. Stiles retint un hoquet de surprise quand Derek le serra contre lui et que sa barbe égratigna sa joue au passage.

Il eut tout juste le temps de cligner des yeux que l'hyperactif se retrouva sur le siège passager de sa Camaro. Derek était au volant, mais il ne démarrait pas. Ses pupilles rouge carmin étaient continuellement fixées sur l'entrée de la maison, et le grondement qui émanait du fond de sa gorge était celui d'un loup en colère, mais ce que Stiles ne devina pas parce qu'il était humain, c'est qu'elle trahissait aussi son angoisse.

\- Derek ?

Le grondement gagna une octave de plus et Stiles se recroquevilla sur son siège, les deux mains devant lui en signe de paix.

\- Okay d'accord. On ne mord pas, gentil toutou.

Le commentaire sarcastique sembla attirer l'attention de Derek, car il cessa rapidement de gronder et se contenta de fixer froidement son vis-à-vis qui se ratatina encore plus sur lui-même si c'était possible.

\- Désolé ?

Au moins, Derek ne grognait plus, mais l'atmosphère dans la voiture était à couper au couteau.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que c'est là ?

\- Euh… quand je suis rentré chez moi il n'y avait rien, mais c'était là quand mon père est rentré du boulot.

Stiles sentit un frisson de peur lui parcourir l'échine. Il comprit que la personne qui avait vandalisé l'entrée de sa maison avait très certainement commis son méfait alors qu'il était seul et sans défense, trop assommé par ses médicaments pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Et c'était maintenant à l'abri dans la voiture de Derek qu'il prenait conscience qu'il aurait vraiment pu être en danger.

Derek sembla en arriver à la même conclusion, car il enclencha le contact sans prévenir et manœuvra pour quitter le trottoir, mais Stiles l'en empêcha en attrapant son bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Ça me parait évident non ? Je t'emmène dans un endroit sûr.

\- Alors que mon père est toujours à l'intérieur ? C'est hors de question !

\- Tu n'es pas en sécurité ici !

\- Et mon père non plus. Je ne pars pas sans lui !

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en chiens de faïence un long moment. Il était clair qu'aucun des deux n'avait envie de pénétrer dans la maison et annoncer au shérif Stilinski qu'il était peut-être en danger de mort. Stiles savait que son père lui en voudrait de s'être encore - et pour une fois que ce n'était pas de sa faute – fourré dans les ennuis, Derek parce que c'était le shérif et qu'il le tolérait parce que Stiles faisait partie de sa meute.

\- Alors, c'est quoi ce symbole ?

Derek se tourna vers Stiles et le dévisagea.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme si tout ça était de ma faute ! De ce que j'en sais, ce putain de cercle veut dire qu'un loup-garou en a après moi, et les seuls que je connaisse sont ceux de la meute, dont l'un est mon meilleur ami alors tu m'excuseras si je flippe carrément. En plus des chasseurs, on a peut-être des loups-garous solitaires qui se baladent en ville !

\- Je le saurais si des étrangers avaient pénétré mon territoire.

Des chasseurs dont on ne connaît même pas l'identité ont pourtant réussi à entrer à Beacon Hill sans que personne n'en sache rien, alors excuse-moi d'avoir un peu de mal à te croire !

\- Stiles, calme-toi.

\- Et pourquoi moi ? D'accord, je fais partie de ta meute, mais je suis un humain, alors pourquoi est-ce quelqu'un voudrait se venger de moi ? Aux dernières nouvelles, le seul truc répréhensible que j'ai pu faire c'est de rayer la voiture d'un gars avec mes clés de voiture et d'être sorti derrière le dos de mon père alors qu'il me l'avait interdit !

\- Stiles…

\- Mon père va me tuer. Je lui avais promis d'éviter de me foutre dans les ennuis et voilà que j'y suis carrément plongé jusqu'au cou! C'est

Stiles sentit soudain une main s'entourait autour de son cou. La prise se resserra doucement alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans celui de Derek. Ses yeux étaient à nouveau rouge alpha et sa respiration s'accéléra alors que les ongles de Derek égratignaient la peau tendre de sa nuque. Stiles l'avait déjà vu faire la même chose avec Boyd quand ce dernier avait commencé à perdre le contrôle durant l'une de ses transformations. Il savait que c'était dans l'unique but de le calmer et même s'il n'était pas un loup-garou, étrangement ça avait le même effet apaisant. Il sentit les battements de son cœur ralentir. Derek l'observait attentivement et alors qu'il déglutit, ce dernier suivit de son pouce le mouvement de sa pomme d'Adam.

Le geste n'avait rien de sensuel c'est pourquoi Stiles évita de s'appesantir sur le fait qu'il en éprouvait presque du regret.

\- Tu es calmé ?

Stiles fit oui d'un signe de la tête. Il n'y avait aucun jugement dans sa voix et le jeune homme en était reconnaissant. Derek retira sa main et se recula dans son siège. L'espace d'un instant, il sembla perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Il faudrait que je voie le symbole de plus près, voir si je peux flairer quelque chose, mais pour en revenir à sa signification, alors oui, la spirale est un symbole propre aux loups-garous pour exprimer la vengeance. Et s'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle j'aimerais que tu me fasses confiance, c'est quand je t'affirme que chasseurs mis à part, si des loups-garous étrangers à la meute avaient pénétré le territoire, je l'aurais su.

Stiles regarda droit devant lui et se contenta de hocher la tête. Peu importe la manière dont l'alpha l'interpréta, ça sembla le satisfaire.

\- Reste ici, je vais voir si je peux trouver quelque chose.

Sans attendre de réponse, Derek sortit de la voiture et s'avança vers la maison. Il concentra son regard dans l'herbe autour de lui et mis à part des copeaux de bois sur le perron, il était bien obligé de constater qu'il n'y avait rien d'exploitable. Il tendit la main, mais ne toucha pas la porte. Son visage se rapprocha et il huma l'air. Il y avait bien une odeur, mais elle était vague. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'est qu'elle appartenait effectivement à un loup-garou. Qu'importe, il n'oublierait pas cette odeur de si tôt, pas alors que…

\- Rentre chez toi pour ce soir. Je vais rester ici pour surveiller la maison.

Derek ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner. Il avait senti la présence de Stiles derrière lui.

\- Tu veux dire… que tu vas rester dormir ici ?

\- Non, je vais me transformer et rester sur le pas de ta porte comme un bon petit toutou.

Stiles se renfrogna devant le sarcasme évident.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que mon père appréciera de voir un loup géant de deux mètres lui apporter le journal demain matin.

Derek ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en imaginant la scène plus que cocasse et quel qu'en soit la raison, cela sembla surprendre Stiles, car ce dernier se mit à le regarder fixement.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux qu'on essaye pour voir ?

\- Euh… non ça ira. Mon père risque de frôler la crise cardiaque, alors on va éviter.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, mais c'était beaucoup moins tendu.

\- Je… je vais retourner dormir. Du coup, tu veux

\- Ma voiture Stiles. Ma voiture.

\- Oh ! Bien d'accord. Je suppose qu'on se voit demain ?

\- Je t'enverrais un message. Laisse-moi prévenir les autres avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

Stiles acquiesça d'un signe de tête et entra discrètement dans la maison. Alors qu'il passait à côté de Derek, il eut le sentiment d'oublier quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement alors qu'il pouvait sentir le poids du regard de l'alpha dans son dos. Ce soir, il s'était passé tout un tas de choses qu'il ne s'expliquait pas et il était fatigué. La nuit porte conseil à ce qu'il paraît, alors il espérait se sentir moins perdu demain matin.

Quand il rejoignit sa chambre, ce fut plus fort que lui. Il regarda par la fenêtre et il observa Derek rejoindre sa voiture.

Ce dernier ne perdit pas de temps. Une fois qu'il fut à l'intérieur de sa Camaro, la première chose qu'il fit, ce fut d'envoyer un message à Peter. Il savait que ce dernier ne dormait pas. Trente secondes s'étaient à peine écoulées qu'il lui répondait et ils convinrent de se voir demain matin.

Cependant, il hésita à prévenir Chris. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'était une affaire de loup-garou. Alors, il s'installa aussi confortablement que possible et il garda un œil sur la maison.

 **OOO-OOO**

Quelqu'un tambourinait à sa porte. Stiles enfouit sa tête sous les couvertures et fit le mort. Qui que ça puisse être de l'autre côté, il attendrait bien cinq minutes de plus. Il referma les yeux, mais son invité mystère avait l'air de se contrebalancer des bonnes manières car la porte finit par s'ouvrir sans sa permission.

\- Allez, debout là-dedans !

\- Putain Scott, tu fais chier.

Son meilleur ami ne s'offusqua pas de son accueil, car il était clair qu'il n'avait pas compris un traître mot de ce que Stiles lui avait dit vu que ce dernier avait la tête plongée dans son oreiller. Il étouffa un grognement alors que Scott le privait de sa couverture.

\- C'est le week-end, qu'est-ce que tu fais là aussi tôt ?

À travers les brumes du sommeil, Stiles essaya de se rappeler s'ils avaient prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui. En temps normal, s'ils ne prévoyaient rien la veille de leur week-end, c'était que Scott le passerait en compagnie d'Allison. Ce qui n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas puisqu'en l'occurrence il était là et c'est là que les souvenirs lui revinrent.

\- C'est Derek qui t'a dit de jouer les nounous ?

\- De quoi parles-tu ? J'ai plus le droit de passer du temps avec mon meilleur pote maintenant ?

\- Mec, laisse-moi te dire que malgré ta super force et tout ça, tu mens toujours aussi mal.

Stiles sortit de son lit et étouffa un bâillement. Pendant qu'il s'étirait, Scott fit comme chez lui et s'étendit de tout son long sur son matelas.

\- J'espère que tu n'es pas en train de faire vos trucs de loups-garous à propos de laisser ton odeur ou je ne sais quoi !

Scott se figea pendant une seconde avant de continuer son petit manège.

\- Non non, c'est juste que ton lit est super confortable. Je tanne ma mère pour qu'on change le mien, mais elle ne veut pas.

Il le laissa se tortiller dans ses draps pendant quelques secondes de plus, mais c'était tellement bizarre qu'il n'y tint plus et s'empressa de le virer hors de son lit.

\- Allez, on descend. Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi j'ai une faim de loup !

Pendant que Scott s'extasiait gaiement sur le contenu de son frigo, Stiles l'observa silencieusement. Il savait pourquoi son ami était là et c'était impossible qu'il ait pu rater le symbole sur sa porte en venant ici. Pourtant, Scott agissait comme si de rien n'était. Il savait bien qu'ils allaient finir par aborder le sujet à un moment ou à un autre, mais Stiles était reconnaissant pour cette routine familière qui l'apaisait.

Alors, il tendit la main par-dessus son épaule et sortit d'épaisses tranches de bacon sous les exclamations enthousiastes de son meilleur ami.

 **OOO-OOO**

\- Si tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu as cherché à flairer mon odeur, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil, mon cher neveu. Tu sais que ce n'est pas moi.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas vérifier.

\- Ça veut dire que tout le monde est suspect ? Scott, Isaac et les autres. Tu vas les flairer sans leur permission aussi ?

Le silence parla de lui-même. Peter lâcha une exclamation entre l'incrédulité et le dégoût.

\- Tu vois c'est ça ton problème. Tu es l'alpha, mais tu n'en as pourtant pas l'étoffe. Dois-je te rappeler le rôle d'un chef de meute ? Il guide les siens, il les protège. Il assure la cohésion du groupe afin de préserver l'harmonie. Mais toi, tu te méfies de tout et de tout le monde. Tu n'as même pas confiance envers les membres de ta propre meute.

\- Et à qui la faute ? Tu te permets de me juger alors que tu as tué Laura pour t'approprier son titre d'alpha et assouvir ta propre vengeance. Tu t'es montré fourbe et égoïste et je ne me parle même pas du fait que tu as cherché à manipuler chacun d'entre nous ! Et tu oses me parler de confiance ?!

Derek saisit Peter par la nuque et le plaqua sans ménagement contre le mur. Il le souleva lentement jusqu'à ce que ses pieds touchent à peine le sol, indifférent devant l'expression meurtrière de son oncle.

\- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te tuer une seconde fois. Parce que si tu continues à jouer avec mes nerfs, je n'hésiterais pas.

Peter ne dit rien et se contenta de le défier du regard. Il savait que peu importe ce qu'il répondait, sa réponse ne plairait pas à l'Alpha, mais il savait aussi qu'il mourrait s'il s'entêtait à garder les yeux rivés sur les siens. À contrecœur, il finit par baisser les yeux afin de montrer sa soumission. Derek le maintint dans cette position encore une minute avant de décider de le lâcher, non sans laisser la marque de ses griffes sur son cou dans un geste punitif.

\- Un loup-garou a laissé une marque de vengeance sur la maison de Stiles. Je le saurais si l'un des nôtres avait pénétré le territoire ce qui n'est pas le cas. Ce qui veut dire que cela vient de l'intérieur.

\- Et comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? Tu ne peux pas surveiller les frontières 24 heures sur 24, c'est impossible. Pour ça, il faudrait que tu

L'ancien alpha eut l'air étonné l'espace d'une seconde, avant de franchement éclater de rire.

\- Tu as demandé de l'aide à ce sorcier ?! Tu lui as demandé de lancer un sort sur les frontières pour être averti de toute intrusion c'est ça ?

\- C'est un druide et non, je ne lui ai pas demandé son aide.

Derek ne lui mentait pas, mais Peter savait qu'il ne lui disait pas toute la vérité. Il commença à humer l'air autour de son neveu pour essayer de capter l'étrange odeur qu'il avait sentie sur lui quand il était arrivé.

\- Si ce n'est pas lui, alors tu as demandé à sa sœur. Et quoi, tu couches aussi avec elle pour porter son odeur comme une seconde peau ?

Le grondement féroce qui émana de la poitrine de Derek était un avertissement. Une autre remarque déplacée et il perdait sa tête. Ça ne l'empêcha pas d'esquisser une moue ironique.

\- Les autres sont trop jeunes et inexpérimentés pour l'avoir remarqué, mais ne me prends pas pour plus bête que je le suis. J'ai senti le _changement_ dans ton empreinte.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Est-ce qu'elle le sait ?

À en juger par sa posture, Peter devina que son neveu était sur la défensive alors, il n'insista pas, mais il savait que ce dernier avait parfaitement deviné ce dont il voulait parler.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire concernant Stiles ? As-tu au moins parlé à Peter ?

\- Je comptais le faire après t'avoir parlé. Et concernant Stiles, j'ai demandé à Scott de rester avec lui. Isaac devrait bientôt les rejoindre. Mais d'ici à ce qu'on éclaircisse la situation, mieux vaut qu'il soit constamment accompagné.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça va lui plaire.

\- Pour une fois, on est bien d'accord. Et l'on se réunit cet après-midi à l'endroit habituel.

 **OOO-OOO**

\- Vous allez salir vos fringues.

Scott et Isaac l'ignorèrent et continuèrent à se chamailler en se poussant l'un et l'autre dans le jardin.

\- Et puis je croyais que vous vous tolériez ! Lâcha l'hyperactif d'une voix exaspérée. Pas que vous étiez devenus d'un seul coup les meilleurs potes du monde !

Stiles n'était pas jaloux, c'était juste qu'ils trouvaient leur comportement vraiment bizarre. Sans parler du fait qu'ils avaient posé leurs mains partout sur toutes les surfaces de sa maison et qu'ils s'étaient frottés à lui à un moment donné dans un moment extrêmement gênant. Sinon, il n'y avait rien à signaler.

Puis d'un coup, les deux loups-garous se relevèrent dans un geste parfaitement synchrone et s'approchèrent de lui pour le pousser gentiment en direction du trottoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que

Il n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une Tundra noire se garait juste sous son nez et qu'on le poussait à l'intérieur, sur les sièges arrière. Scott monta à l'avant et il se retrouva pris en sandwich entre Isaac et Erica qui embrassa sa joue tout en le serrant dans ses bras. Dans le rétroviseur, il put voir Jackson l'observer et le saluer d'un signe de tête.

Okay. Lui qui croyait que la soirée d'hier ne pouvait pas être plus bizarre, là on peut dire qu'il était servi.

Alors, il écouta d'une oreille distraite pendant qu'Erica lui parlait d'un nouveau parfum à la mode et de la dernière paire de chaussures qu'elle avait achetées.

Il savait qu'ils allaient à l'entrepôt désaffecté, là où était Derek.

Il leva une main et serra son tee-shirt, là où se trouvait son cœur.

Il essaya tant bien que calme de calmer les battements de son cœur.


	5. Chapter 5

**V.**

Ils n'étaient plus très loin du vieil entrepôt désaffecté quand Scott reçut un appel.

\- C'est moi.

Stiles observa son ami tandis que les autres tendaient l'oreille avec une indifférence feinte.  
Cependant, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, ça se voyait clairement à l'expression de leurs visages et en l'espace d'à peine quelques secondes, l'atmosphère détendue s'évapora dans un claquement de doigt. Sans prévenir, Jackson donna un grand coup dans le volant pendant qu'Erica et Isaac tendaient chacun un bras contre Stiles afin de le bloquer contre son siège. La manœuvre fut douloureuse alors que la voiture faisait un grand dérapage contrôlé avant de brutalement faire demi-tour.  
Au même moment, quelque chose heurta la vitre côté conducteur en laissant un impact de la taille d'une main. Ce n'était pas difficile de deviner ce qui avait bien pu causer ça.

Stiles se retint de lâcher un hurlement, puis il tourna la tête vers Jackson, interloqué.

\- T'as mis des vitres blindées sur ta bagnole ?!

Il hurlait, mais c'était plus fort que lui. C'était soit ça, ou il faisait une crise de panique dans la voiture alors que Jackson essayait clairement de les sortir de là. Ça n'était pas très productif de sa part, mais il avait l'excuse d'être entouré par quatre loups-garous sur les dents. Un deuxième tir suivi d'un troisième toucha la vitre, puis la portière du côté d'Erica dans un crissement de verre et de tôle froissé.

\- Oh bon sang ! Vu ce qu'elle peut encaisser, je suppose qu'on peut s'estimer heureux que t'ai décidé de troquer ta Porsche contre un putain char d'assaut !

Malgré la menace qui pesait sur eux, les quatre loups-garous laissèrent échapper de brefs éclats de rire, semblable à des aboiements. Il s'écoula quelques minutes dans un silence tendu, mais les tirs semblaient avoir cessé.  
Par-dessus le rugissement du moteur, la sonnerie du portable de Scott retentit à nouveau, arrachant un sursaut à Stiles qui jura dans sa barbe.

\- Tout le monde va bien oui. On a fait demi-jour, mais c'était trop tard. Non, aucune voiture ne nous suit. J'en sais rien ! Ces connards avaient peut-être des snipers postés quelque part, en tout cas ils ont arrêté de nous tirer dessus … Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? … Ouais d'accord. On se rejoint là-bas.

Scott raccrocha et se tourna vers Stiles, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

\- On te ramène au commissariat. Tu seras plus en sécurité avec ton père.

\- Comment ça, _me_ ramener ? Et vous, où est-ce que vous allez ?

Scott se contenta de revenir dans son siège et de fixer la route devant lui.

\- Erica, tu resteras avec lui.

\- Bien sûr.

L'acceptation sereine de la jeune femme ne suffit pas à calmer l'angoisse qui le gagnait.

\- Scott, réponds-moi. Où est-ce que vous allez ?

Le bêta lança un regard anxieux à Jackson qui se contenta de serrer ses mains plus fort sur le volant.

\- Pour une fois dans ta vie Stiles, ferme là et fais ce qu'on te dit sans discuter.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Peut-être que pour vous ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais je vous signale qu'on vient se se faire tirer dessus à trois reprises par un gros calibre, qu'on est peut-être encore en danger mort et bon sang, tu roules au-dessus de la limite autorisée !

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de savoir où on se rend ? S'écria Jackson, clairement exaspéré. Au lieu de te plaindre, tu pourrais montrer un peu de reconnaissance alors qu'on fait en sorte que le pathétique et fragile petit humain que tu es ne soit pas blessé !

Pendant un moment, ce fut comme si tout autour de lui se déroulait au ralenti. Il vit Scott et Erica clairement en colère en train d'hurler sur Jackson, mais il n'entendait rien. Il y avait juste ce sifflement persistant dans ses oreilles. Stiles eut soudain le cœur au bord des lèvres et sa poitrine lui fit mal comme si on l'avait sauvagement jeté à terre et piétiné. Il souffrait et il savait que les loups pouvaient le sentir, mais ce n'était pas pour les raisons qu'ils croyaient.

\- Tu crois vraiment que ça m'importe ?

C'était dit d'un ton calme, mais ça sembla bien pire que s'il l'avait hurlé. Les loups le sentirent.

\- Je vais te dire un truc Jackson et tu as bien intérêt de m'écouter sans m'interrompre.

Ce dernier ouvrait déjà la bouche pour protester, mais Scott le fit taire d'un coup de poing sur son bras appuyé d'un regard assassin d'un ambre doré, clairement en mode bêta.

\- J'ai fait des trucs plus jeune dont tu n'as même pas idée et qui m'ont valu pour certains des séjours à l'hôpital prolongés. Alors, crois-le ou non, mais je me fous pas mal d'être blessé. Est-ce que tu as oublié ou ta petite crise d'ado avec le kanima t'as retourné le cerveau ? On est une meute putain de merde ! Si tu penses que je vais rester sagement dans mon coin alors que vous êtes en danger, c'est mal me connaître. Le danger, on l'affronte tous ensemble ou rien du tout. Alors, je vais reposer ma question. Où-est-ce-que-vous-allez ?

\- Chez Deaton.

Étrangement, ce fut Jackson qui lui répondit.

\- Pourquoi ?

De ce que Stiles en savait, le vétérinaire était aussi une sorte de druide et de guérisseur. Il possédait un grand savoir et il avait à plusieurs reprises, soigné les membres de la meute lors des divers affrontements contre le kanima. Si les loups voulaient un endroit pour se cacher, la clinique était un très mauvais choix. Que pouvait donc faire Deaton contre des ennemis armés de fusils, mis à part pour…

\- Qui ?

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Il savait que les autres avaient compris. Scott se tourna vers lui alors que le reste de la troupe lui jetait à peine un regard comme s'ils craignaient sa réaction.

\- Derek.

Son cœur sombra et la sensation de vide qui l'envahit se transforma rapidement en nausée. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait cela, mais le fait est que de savoir Derek blessé le plongea dans une profonde angoisse. Son regard se perdit dans le vide alors qu'il se demanda quand l'intérêt poli s'était transformé en sollicitude puis en quelque chose qu'il n'était même plus en mesure de nommer, mais c'était semblable à un ouragan. C'était violent et sauvage et c'était en train de le ravager de l'intérieur.

Alors qu'il se pencha soudain en avant, la tête entre les mains à la recherche du souffle qui lui manquait, il sentit Erica et Isaac se collaient à lui, caressant du bout du nez sa nuque en gémissant doucement.

La voiture continua son chemin devant le commissariat sans s'arrêter.

 **OOO-OOO**

Ça faisait presque une demi-heure depuis que Deaton avait fermé la clinique et ils n'avaient toujours aucune nouvelle. Stiles observait sans vraiment les voir ses amis marcher de long en large dans une des arrières-salles de la clinique utilisée pour les opérations diverses et qui avait été préparée en prévision du blessé.  
La situation semblait inversée. Stiles était maintenant bien trop calme et les quatre loups-garous sur le qui-vive. Deaton attendait dans la cour extérieur à l'arrière de la clinique, mais très vite de l'agitation se fit entendre. Les portes à doubles battants s'ouvrirent avec fracas et Derek apparut avec Peter et Boyd le soutenant de chaque côté. Les trois hommes étaient pâles, mais seul Derek avait le visage déformé par la douleur.

Stiles les fixa alors qu'ils l'installaient sur la table d'opération, Deaton effleurant d'une main le trou sanglant dans son abdomen.

Encore une fois, Stiles se sentit dépassé. Il avait encore ce sifflement dans les oreilles et pendant que les quatre adolescents restaient en retrait, il vit le vétérinaire dire quelque chose à Peter. Ce dernier bascula légèrement Derek sur le côté avec l'aide de Boyd afin d'exposer son dos. Il y avait un autre trou sanguinolent et c'était clairement le point de sortie de la blessure. Ça voulait dire que la balle avait traversé et était ressortie. Pourtant, en plus du sang il suintait de la blessure comme une substance noire.

Stiles comprit qu'il y avait un empoisonnement.

Puis il vit le vétérinaire dire quelque chose. Il vit Boyd, Jackson, Isaac et Erica quittaient la pièce.

Stiles comprit qu'il avait besoin d'espace.

Il vit le vétérinaire se tournait vers lui et dire quelque chose à Scott qui se retourna et s'avança vers lui, le visage grave.

Stiles comprit. Alors plutôt que d'attendre qu'on l'y oblige, il ne perdit pas de temps et se releva, quittant la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

 **O-O**

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ?

Ils patientaient dans ce qui ressemblait à une salle d'attente. Erica était appuyée de manière nonchalante contre le dossier de sa chaise, mais elle ne trompait personne, car la tension dans sa voix était évidente. Un peu plus loin, Boyd se lavait les mains et l'eau qui ruisselait entre ses doigts était teintée d'une couleur pourpre. Stiles eut beaucoup de mal à en détacher les yeux.

\- On vous attendait à l'entrepôt comme convenu. Derek était vraiment sur les nerfs et vous n'arriviez pas alors il est sorti. Peter est moi sommes restés à l'intérieur.

Boyd essuyait ses mains sur son jean et il semblait frustré, voire même en colère. Le sentiment semblait cependant être dirigé contre lui-même.

\- Il s'est passé quoi, même pas une minute ? En tout cas, on peut remercier la famille de ta petite copine Scott, parce que maintenant je sais reconnaître un tir quand j'en entends un. On a même pas eu le temps de faire un pas que Derek est revenu en courant comme s'il avait le diable au trousse. Et il était blessé alors on s'est dépêché de vous appeler pour vous prévenir du danger. Peter voulait se transformer et débusquer ces enfoirés, mais Derek le lui a interdit alors on s'est mis à couvert en attendant que ça passe.

Le loup-garou à la peau sombre s'assit à côté de Stiles dans un soupir, et son genou effleura le sien.

\- Vu la couleur du sang et l'odeur qui suintaient de sa blessure, on a soupçonné un empoisonnement à l'aconit et même si c'était pas l'idéal, ça guérissait donc je suppose qu'on peut s'estimer heureux que la balle se soit contenté de le traverser et qu'elle n'ait pas eu le temps de faire trop de dégâts.

\- Ça et ses pouvoirs d'alpha.

Tous se tournèrent vers Peter qui entra dans la pièce. Il avait l'air épuisé.

\- Ça et ses pouvoirs d'alpha, confirma Boyd.

Ils furent tous silencieux alors qu'ils observaient l'oncle de Derek se laver les mains. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il se retourna et son regard tomba directement sur Stiles qui était perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?

Stiles mit un temps à comprendre que c'était à lui qu'on parlait. Étrangement, les autres n'eurent pas l'air aussi surpris que lui et semblèrent même guetter sa réponse, mais franchement Stiles n'en savait rien. Il ne savait pas en quoi le fait de savoir comment il allait pouvait changer quelque chose à la situation.  
Pour être honnête, il y avait un tas de choses qu'il aurait voulu leur dire, qu'il voulait comprendre. C'était là, sur le bord des lèvres, prêt à sortir dans un torrent enfiévré, mais il se retint au dernier moment, car au fond de son cœur, il avait l'intime conviction que ce n'était pas à eux qu'il devait le dire. C'était à _lui_. Alors, il les regarda un par un sans rien dire et ils purent voir dans l'expression de son visage à quel point il semblait désolé.  
De les fuir.  
De prétexter qu'il allait bien avec un sourire.  
Dans un soupir résigné, Jackson s'assit à côté de lui, à l'opposé de Boyd et il posa son bras en travers du siège de Stiles.

\- Je te jure que si tu dis un mot…

Le ton était menaçant.

Étrangement, Stiles se sentit beaucoup mieux.

 **OOO-OOO**

Il ne restait plus que Stiles et Scott dans la pièce. Ils étaient toujours assis dans la salle d'attente qui était plongée dans la pénombre, dans l'attente que Derek se réveille.

Ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour que Peter, Boyd et Erica aillent voir la famille Argent pour les aider à établir une surveillance des alentours, dans les lieux où leurs ennemis étaient le plus susceptibles d'apparaître. Quant à Jackson et Isaac, ils retourneraient respectivement chez eux, le premier pour que ses parents d'adoption ne posent pas de questions, le deuxième pour rassurer la mère de Scott.  
Ils s'étaient à peine adressé la parole depuis que les autres étaient partis, mais le silence n'avait absolument rien de gênant. Ça avait toujours été comme ça entre eux. Il leur suffisait parfois d'un geste ou d'un regard pour comprendre ce que voulait l'autre. Une fois, Isaac leur avait même avoué que c'était un aspect de leur relation qu'il jalousait. Pour un loup-garou, c'était une chance d'avoir une telle _symbiose_ avec ses frères de meute, car cela les rendait plus forts. Une meute qui fonctionnait et interagissait dans un but commun était une meute puissante.

Alors, ils étaient là à attendre dans un calme relatif quand les phares d'une voiture éclairèrent la pièce à travers les stores. Attiré par la lumière, Deaton les rejoignit et interrogea Scott du regard. Ce dernier se leva sans un bruit et observa discrètement à travers les stores, tendu comme un arc, mais qui que ce soit à l'extérieur, le bêta sembla rassuré.

\- C'est ton père.

Deaton se dirigea vers l'entrée pour ouvrir au shérif. Quelques instants plus tard, des voix étouffées leur parvinrent, suivi d'un bref silence puis les deux hommes apparurent. Peu importe comment, mais le shérif semblait être au courant de la situation. Stiles soupçonna Scott de lui avoir donné un coup de fil alors qu'il lui avait explicitement demandé de ne pas le faire. L'homme plus âgé s'avança rapidement à sa rencontre et ils s'étreignirent, Deaton et Scott quittant la pièce afin de leur laisser un peu d'intimité et surtout parce que ce dernier sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose dont Stiles devait parler avec son père et que c'était important.

Celui-ci voyait bien que son fils ne savait pas par où commencer alors il prit son bras et le guida vers une chaise afin qu'ils puissent s'assoir et être à l'aise.

Stiles prit une grande inspiration tremblante et rassembla son courage avant que ce dernier ne pense à se faire la malle. Il lève les yeux vers son père et un brin de nostalgie le prit quand il lui dit :

\- Et bien papa, il y a une discussion qu'on a besoin

Immédiatement, son père éclata de rire et la tension descendit d'un cran. Son père n'était pas flic pour rien, il avait une excellente mémoire. C'était pour cette raison que Stiles n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il devait se sentir rassuré ou non que son père n'ait pas renchéri en rappel de cette fameuse conversation plus que gênante qu'ils avaient eu à l'époque.

Le shérif avait les yeux fixés sur ses deux mains jointes et en l'espace de quelques secondes, il parut beaucoup plus âgé qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Stiles se rendait bien compte que c'était entièrement de son fait. Depuis la mort de sa mère, son père n'avait jamais cessé de se faire constamment du souci pour lui. Il craignait alors que même ça ne soit trop à encaisser. Il était la seule vraie famille qu'il lui restait. Le roc sur lequel il se reposait inconsciemment ou non, son modèle, celui dont il voulait suivre les traces.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le shérif s'aperçut qu'il avait oublié de répondre à son fils et son souffle se coupa quand il vit l'expression dévastée sur son visage. Sans attendre, il le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

\- Ça ne me fait pas plaisir, lâcha-t-il finalement dans un souffle.

Stiles chercha immédiatement à s'éloigner de son père, mais ce dernier le retint malgré ses protestations. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et obligea son fils à le regarder, mais Stiles refusait de lever les yeux vers lui. Sa respiration était hachée et le shérif patienta jusqu'à ce que son fils ait le courage de le regarder à nouveau.

Stiles fut surpris. Il n'y avait aucun jugement, que ce soit dans ses yeux ou dans l'expression de son visage. Il y avait juste une douce mélancolie qui lui vrilla le cœur.

\- Fils, ça ne me fait pas plaisir, mais pas pour les raisons que tu crois. Je suis surpris, certes, mais tu es mon fils. Je t'aime sans condition et rien ni personne ne pourra changer cela. Même pas un homme qui peut se transformer en loup de deux mètres. N'oublie pas que j'ai un flingue et une carabine. J'ai un permis et je sais mes servir des deux.

Le rire que Stiles laissa échapper était tremblant, mais sincère. Et ça leur fit du bien à tous les deux.

\- Comment est-ce que

\- Je t'ai vu hier. Dans le jardin. Avec Hale.

Le ton de son père était légèrement accusateur.

\- On ne faisait que parler. Du symbole sur la porte. Et pourquoi penses tu que c'est Derek? Ça pourrait être… n'importe qui d'autre ?

\- Scott alors ?

\- Bon sang non !

\- J'aurais pu dire Jackson, après tout la frontière est mince entre la haine et l'amour.

\- Papa !

\- Okay d'accord ! Mais honnêtement ? Je vous ai vu. Il faisait sombre, certes, mais…

Le shérif hésita à continuer sur sa lancée. Quand il regarda son fils, il ne fut pas certain que même ce dernier soit prêt à l'entendre. Il semblait certes avoir passé un _cap,_ mais avait-il seulement poussé plus loin ses réflexions ? Bon sang, c'était son fils. Il le connaissait mieux qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même. Il savait que ce dernier n'aborderait pas une telle conversation sans être au moins sur de ça. Cependant, ça ne l'empêcherait pas de nier si jamais il se sentait trop gêné.

\- Papa, tu me stresses. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

Pendant un moment, Stiles eut peur que son père ait pu voir leur criminel.

\- Quand tu as rejoint Hale, tu l'as regardé d'une façon qui… qui m'a fait pensé à la manière dont je regardais ta mère à l'époque où l'on venait juste de se rencontrer. Comme si elle était la chose la plus belle sur laquelle il m'avait été donné de poser les yeux.

D'accord, clairement Stiles ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Le shérif pouvait voir qu'il semblait pris de court et quand il entendit les rouages de son cerveau commençaient à grincer, il sut qu'il était temps pour lui de mettre une holà.

\- Et puis tu sais, c'est juste que…

Le shérif semblait chercher ses mots sans y parvenir. Il finit par fermer les yeux et poussa un soupir résigné. Du pouce, il caressa simplement la joue de son fils.

\- Je ne pensais pas que le jour où j'aurais _cette fameuse discussion_ avec mon fils arriverait aussi vite.

\- Papa, j'ai 17 ans !

\- Je sais, je sais ! Simplement, avec tout ce qui s'est passé, toutes ces choses surnaturelles que j'ai vues et entendues auxquelles j'ai parfois encore du mal à croire… Je pense que j'ai fini par oublié les petites choses du quotidien. Comme mon fils qui tombe amoureux.

\- Je, je ne suis pas amoureux !

\- Qui en est à ces premiers émois alors.

Stiles se sentit rougir de la tête aux pieds et il se leva, juste pour ne pas avoir à regarder son père. Ce dernier lui laissa un petit moment pour se reprendre. En suivant le cheminement de pensée qui était le sien, il savait que son fils digérait encore le fait qu'il ait aussi bien _accepté_ la situation.

\- Et ça ne te dérange pas ?

Instinctivement, le shérif comprit qu'il lui demandait si cela le dérangeait qu'il ressente quelque chose, quoi que ça puisse être à ce stade, pour une personne du même sexe. L'expression de son visage sembla l'avoir trahi, car Stiles fut immédiatement soupçonneux.

\- Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas.

Il n'avait que quelques secondes pour s'en sortir. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire la vraie raison pour laquelle il l' _acceptait_ aussi facilement. Il avait le sentiment que s'il lui disait la vérité, quelque chose allait irrémédiablement changer. Et il ne savait pas si c'était en bien ou en mal.

\- Bien sûr que si, ça me dérange. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, on parle d'Hale je te signale. Le type a été accusé de meurtre, tu t'en souviens ?

\- Il a été innocenté !

\- Il peut se transformer en loup !

\- C'est de famille ! Et Scott aussi peut le faire, tu ne lui en veux pas pour autant.

\- Il a 25 ans. Tu en as 17.

\- Ça ne fait que 8 années de différence, ce n'est pas grand-chose, si ?

\- Je me moque pas mal de la différence, tu es mineur Stiles !

\- Oh ! Et bien… je te rassure, on n'a encore rien fait. Pour l'instant.

\- Merci fiston, c'est d'un grand réconfort.

Stiles se passa une main dans les cheveux, gêné et le shérif sut qu'il s'en était sorti de justesse.

\- Papa…

Le shérif baissa les yeux vers son fils, alerté par le ton de sa voix.

\- Il n'y a qu'avec lui que je ressens ça. Je veux dire, je crois que je suis… Derek-sexuel ? Ou Hale-sexuel ? Beurk non, on pourrait penser que je parle de son oncle.

\- Stiles…

\- Oui désolé. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il est le seul garçon pour qui j'éprouve… ces choses. Ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est encore trop tôt pour le dire, mais il me fait me sentir bien. Comme si j'étais à ma place et ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait de faire parti de sa meute. C'est différent. C'est plus… compliqué, mais je pense que c'est une bonne chose parce que du coup je sais que ça ne vient pas d'un simple coup de tête.

Stiles s'avança vers son père et prit ses mains entre les siennes. Il posa son front contre son épaule et ça éveilla des souvenirs chez son père qui lui donna les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tu sais ce que m'a dit maman avant que son esprit ne rejoigne des cieux plus cléments ?

Il sentit son père secouer doucement la tête.

\- Elle m'a dit que parfois, il faut juste arrêter de se poser des questions. Si quelque chose nous semble juste, il faut apprendre à fermer les yeux et se jeter dans le vide, même si on ne sait pas ce qui nous attend. Il faut vivre sa vie comme si chaque jour était le dernier. Afin de n'avoir aucun regret.

\- Seigneur…

Stiles serra son père dans ses bras, alors que ce dernier étouffait un sanglot dans son épaule.

\- Ça ira papa. Tout ira bien…


	6. Chapter 6

**Rating : M** _(pour le langage)_

* * *

 **VI.**

 ***( _Musique : Redose – The Prototypes)  
_** Le rythme des basses à l'intérieur du Sinema était fort et entraînant. Accoudés dans le coin le plus éloigné du bar, ils y avaient quatre hommes, dont deux semblaient plongés dans ce qui ressemblait à une discussion assez grave. Malgré le volume assourdissant de la musique, de là où ils étaient, ils arrivaient à faire en sorte que ce qu'ils disaient ne tombe pas dans des oreilles indiscrètes. Le plus âgé, dont le visage était mangé par une barbe, se pencha en arrière et finit son verre d'une seule traite.

\- Mec, je te le dis. Un de quatre, ça va vous retomber dessus. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, votre patron a l'air de penser que c'était une bonne idée, mais la vérité, c'est que tous ne sont pas forcément de cet avis. J'ai entendu des trucs, dans d'autres villes…

\- Comme quoi ?

\- D'autres chasseurs, des mercenaires. La tête de votre métamorphe-garou est mise à prix et elle vaut une sacrée fortune.

Son interlocuteur prit le temps de la réflexion avant de le désigner d'un geste du menton.

\- C'est pour cette raison que vous êtes ici, toi et tes potes ?

La question était légitime, mais l'homme barbu sembla méfiant. Il dévisagea son vis-à-vis en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire ou non sans trop se compromettre, puis il sembla arriver à une conclusion. Après tout, le petit gars en face de lui avait l'air assez jeune. La vingtaine facile. Peut-être qu'en utilisant les bons arguments…

\- Peut-être bien que oui. Puis tu sais, si on partage la somme en trois ça fait un sacré pactole, alors un quatrième hein.

\- On parle de combien ?

\- De quoi s'exiler sur une île et se payer des putes pour toute une vie.

Les trois chasseurs éclatèrent d'un rire gras. Visiblement, ils avaient l'air d'être sûrs de leur coup.

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas d'ennuis. Si le boss apprend que j'ai été en contact avec vous, je suis un homme mort.

\- Il n'aura pas à le savoir. Tu nous donnes un coup de main pour tuer l'alpha et une fois qu'on a empoché la récompense, on quitte la ville fissa et le tour est joué !

Le plus jeune pinça les lèvres et tapota des doigts sur le comptoir. Il semblait indécis, mais clairement pas réticent face à sa proposition.

\- J'ai entendu dire que l'alpha avait été blessé. Donc, c'était vous ?

\- Ouais, moi et mes potes. On voulait lui faire sa peau, mais on a seulement réussi à le blesser. Mais la prochaine fois je peux t'assurer qu'on ne le ratera pas. Peu importe où dort ce sale cabot, on va repeindre les murs avec sa cervelle.

L'homme partit dans un nouvel éclat de rire et en tapa cinq avec ses collègues qui ricanèrent de concert avec lui. Ils ne firent pas attention au plus jeune qui, avec un large sourire aux lèvres, finit son verre avant de fixer quelque chose derrière eux.

\- Franchement, présenté comme ça, comment pourrait-on refuser ? Vous en pensez quoi chef?

L'instant d'après, une main surgit et attrapa le barbu par-derrière pour fracasser son crâne sur le comptoir.

\- Putain !

Les deux complices se relevèrent en voyant leur collègue tituber en arrière avant de s'effondrer à genoux, le visage en sang. Immédiatement, l'un des deux passa une main dans son dos dans l'intention de récupérer son arme.

\- Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi.

Le type leva enfin les yeux vers leur agresseur et son visage devint blanc comme un linge quand il le reconnut. C'était Christopher Argent en personne et il n'avait pas l'air content. Lentement, il regarda derrière lui quand ce dernier lui fit signe de le faire et il put voir son collègue se faire destituer de son arme par un homme qu'il ne reconnut pas. Il comprit qu'ils étaient encerclés et il mit les mains bien en évidence alors que Chris récupérait le flingue et le pointait en direction du barman, qui les observait d'un air choqué.

\- Ethan, si j'étais toi j'irais passer un savon à ton service de sécurité.

\- Merde alors…

\- Ça, c'est le cas de le dire.

Puis, il se pencha pour ramasser le barbu et le remettre brutalement sur ses pieds. Il empoigna ses mains avant de les lui tordre dans le dos, ignorant son cri de douleur et murmura à son oreille d'un ton doucereux.

\- J'ai deux mots à dire à te dire, à toi et tes potes. Donc vous allez gentiment me suivre.

Quand ils passèrent devant le barman, Chris se pencha vers Ethan par-dessus le comptoir.

\- Vire ses connards qui sont censés assurer la sécurité de ce bâtiment et si on te pose la question…

\- Je n'ai rien vu.  
 *****

 **O-O**

Le silence quasi religieux dans la pièce était plus qu'inquiétant. Personne n'osait respirer plus fort qu'un autre alors que Chris les observait de sa chaise d'un œil d'aigle, tandis que des hommes et des femmes avec une gamine de 17 ans à leur tête - et visiblement de très mauvaise humeur - les menaçaient de leurs armes. On leur avait bandé les yeux avant de venir ici. Maintenant, ils étaient assis par terre, pieds et mains liés dans ce qui ressemblait à une vieille cave poussiéreuse et Argent ne semblait pas pressé de les libérer. Si tant est soit peu qu'il le fasse.  
Ils essayaient encore de comprendre comment les Argent avaient bien pu retrouver leur trace, et le chef du trio soupçonna le petit jeune avec qui il avait parlé au bar, mais ça faisait un petit moment qu'ils le gardaient à l'œil et pas une seule fois le gosse ne s'était levé ou avait utilisé son portable. De toute façon, cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance. Maintenant, ils étaient prisonniers et ils avaient l'étrange pressentiment qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts de revoir le soleil se lever de sitôt. Voir même peut-être jamais.

Chris se leva enfin de sa chaise et s'approcha du barbu. Il s'accroupit afin de se mettre à leur hauteur.

\- Tu es Richard Collins n'est-ce pas ?

Le barbu leva brusquement la tête et le mouvement lui arracha une grimace, réveillant la douleur dans son visage.

\- Comment ?

\- Allons, c'est la moindre des politesses entre chasseurs que de savoir qui est l'autre, n'est-ce pas ? Par exemple, tu sais qui je suis non ?

Bien entendu que personne ne l'ignorait.

\- Tu es ce putain de psychopathe argh !

La main qui serra sa trachée l'empêcha de continuer. Chris secoua la tête d'un air faussement affligé.

\- Allons, ce n'était vraiment pas nécessaire de m'insulter de la sorte.

Il patienta quelques secondes avant de le libérer et pendant que Collins cherchait sa respiration, il se releva et avisa les deux autres hommes qui étaient attachés.

\- Et nous avons Cassidy et Fuller. J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez décidé de former un trio afin d'éliminer l'alpha de Beacon Hill. J'aimerais en connaître la raison.

\- Puisque t'as l'air si bien au courant, je te laisse deviner le reste pauvre nase !

La lame d'un couteau étincela brièvement avant de se planter dans la cuisse de Fuller.

\- Aaaaargh ! Putain de merde, mais vous êtes malade, j'ai absolument rien dit moi !

\- C'est peut-être ça le problème, susurra Allison alors qu'elle caressait le manche du bout des doigts. Ton pote n'a pas l'air de vouloir cracher le morceau, alors peut-être que je peux te convaincre toi, de le faire.

Collins semblait clairement indécis malgré le visage tiré par la douleur de son coéquipier, du moins jusqu'à ce que Allison retourne l'arme dans la plaie.

\- Bon sang Collins, dis-leur ou je le fais ! J'ai pas signé pour ces conneries moi !

\- Argent, t'as complètement perdu les pédales ! Ce sont des putains de métamorphes. Ce sont des créatures du mal, des abominations. Notre rôle est de les chasser tous autant qu'ils sont et de les tuer, mais toi tu t'acoquines avec leur chef sans aucune raison !

\- Mais qui a dit qu'il n'y avait pas une raison ?

\- Cela eut au moins le mérite de les faire taire. Maintenant, les trois hommes étaient clairement intrigués.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Christopher poussa un soupir exaspéré avant de s'accroupir à nouveau devant Collins. Son expression et la façon dont il s'adressa à lui firent penser à un père qui expliquait quelque chose à son enfant de quatre ans.

\- Tu pensais sincèrement que j'allais conclure une sorte d'alliance avec eux sans une certaine motivation ? Décidément, c'est mal me connaître, mais on va faire comme ça. Je te dis pourquoi j'ai pactisé avec le _démon_ et en échange, tu me dis qui a mis une prime sur la tête de l'alpha et pourquoi.

Collins sembla peser le pour et le contre. Il essaya de capter le regard de ses collègues malgré leurs liens et il serra les dents quand il vit l'expression de Fuller. Il comprit que s'il ne disait rien, lui le ferait. Voir peut-être même Cassidy à la façon qu'il avait de suer à grosses gouttes en fixant la fille de Christopher. Comme si ce dernier craignait d'être le prochain sur sa liste. Pourtant, s'il disait quoi que ce soit, il était un homme mort. _Elle_ le lui avait affirmé, mais peut-être qu'après ça, il aurait le temps de quitter le pays avant qu' _elle_ ne mette la main sur lui.

\- Je ne sais pas qui c'est.

Un hurlement de douleur le fit sursauter et il évita de regarder en direction de Fuller.

\- Je te le jure putain ! On a reçu un appel. Une femme. Elle a dit qu'elle nous paierait une sacrée somme d'argent pour qu'on tue l'alpha ! Elle nous a donné des directives, nous a dit comment procéder, qui surveillait, mais je te jure que c'est tout. A chaque fois, c'était elle qui nous contactait, et toujours avec un numéro différent !

\- Et cette femme, elle vous a dit ce qui se passerait une fois votre tâche accomplie ?

\- Elle… elle nous a juste dit qu'elle saurait quand nous aurions réussi et qu'elle ne reprendrait contact qu'à ce moment-là ! Et elle n'a pas dit pourquoi. Elle voulait juste la tête de l'alpha !

\- Et les autres ?

\- Comment ça les autres ?!

Ceux de sa meute, sombre idiot !

\- Elle a simplement dit que si on en avait l'opportunité, il fallait qu'on se débarrasse d'eux aussi.

Christopher prit une profonde inspiration avant de se relever subitement. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat mortel qui les paralysa.

\- Quand vous leur avez tiré dessus cet après-midi, est-ce que vous saviez qu'un humain était avec eux ?

\- Quoi ? Non, c'est

\- Ferme ta putain de gueule si tu ne veux pas que je te plante moi-même une lame en travers de la gorge !

Le silence se fit immédiatement dans la pièce. Le chef des Argent était furieux.

\- L'une de nos règles est de ne pas nous en prendre aux humains, qui, sauf preuve du contraire n'ont pas perdu leur intégrité.

\- Mais si un humain les accompagnait quand on a tiré sur eux, tu ne pensais que sa seule présence était déjà incriminante en soi ?

\- C'est le fils du shérif bon sang, tu aurais eu toutes les forces de police de la ville qui t'aurait collé au cul ! S'en prendre à lui, c'est attirer l'attention sur nous !

Les trois hommes préférèrent se taire alors que Christopher les fusillait du regard. Ils comprirent que quoi qu'ils puissent dire à ce stade, ça ne ferait que les enfoncer davantage.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes les seuls ou il y a d'autres chasseurs ?

\- Il n'y a que nous trois, mais honnêtement ? Je pense qu'il y en a d'autres qui traînent dans les alentours.

L'affirmation jeta un froid dans la pièce. Chris fixa ses trois prisonniers un moment, comprenant qu'il ne tirerait plus rien d'eux et il fit signe à ses hommes de les libérer. Imperceptiblement, les trois hommes furent soulagés quand on détacha enfin leurs liens. Sans un mot, ils furent escortés hors d'une maison délabrée qu'ils reconnurent comme étant l'ancienne demeure des Hale.  
La forêt qui les entourait leur fit froid dans le dos, surtout si tard dans la nuit. Les hommes de Chris les relâchèrent et Collins s'éloigna d'un pas hésitant avant de se retourner.

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit la raison pour laquelle tu as pactisé avec ces chiens. Et tu pourrais au moins nous donner un truc pour la blessure de Fuller !

Christopher esquissa un léger sourire avant de descendre les marches et de venir à leur rencontre. Collins recula instinctivement quand il vit le chasseur s'approcher d'un peu trop près, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Chris attrapa son bras et le tira vers lui, sa bouche au niveau de son oreille.

Tous les regardèrent alors que Chris révélait tout dans un murmure que seul Collins pouvait entendre. Et ce dernier n'en crut pas ses yeux.

Quand Christopher Argent se recula, l'expression de son visage était presque attristée, mais l'éclat dans son regard ne trompa personne.

Il se contenta de jeter un simple coup d'œil à la blessure de Fuller, qui saignait toujours.

\- En ce qui concerne ceci, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose j'en suis navré. Ça risquerait de brouiller les pistes et _Il_ en a besoin. De ça et de votre peur.

Collins, Fuller et Cassidy se regardèrent sans comprendre jusqu'à ce que le craquement d'une brindille résonne dans l'obscurité et que deux orbes d'un jaune luminescent se mirent à luire entre les arbres.

\- Si j'étais vous, je m'en irais d'ici le plus vite possible. Et en courant bien sûr, ça me paraît évident.

\- Putain, t'es pas sérieux Argent ?!

\- Vous avez une petite minute d'avance. Autant la mettre rapidement à profit.

\- Espèce de sale traître, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça !

\- 55 secondes.

\- Et vous là, vous allez le laisser faire ça ?

Les hommes de Chris se contentèrent de les regarder froidement sans rien dire. Cassidy jeta un regard suppliant à Allison.

\- Je t'en supplie, tu

\- Scott aurait pu mourir.

C'était une simple constatation, mais elle sonna comme un jugement.

Quand ils comprirent qu'aucun d'entre eux ne les aiderait, ils reculèrent d'un pas tremblant.

Un grondement féroce les accompagna.

Très vite, ils se détournèrent et coururent aussi vite que leurs jambes et leurs blessures le leur permettaient.

Le bruit de pattes qui foulaient la terre les escorta, pareil à une chanson funèbre.

Le hurlement qui résonna soudain dans l'obscurité fut un appel à la chasse. Et ça parlait de colère, de rage et de vengeance.

Le clan Argent vit disparaître les trois chasseurs entre les arbres avant de les perdre rapidement de vue.

L'absence de bruit fut vite brisée par des gémissements de peur et des hurlements de terreur.

Le silence puis à nouveau des gémissements de peur et des cris de douleur. Et d'agonie.

Puis plus rien.

Cette fois le silence fut total avant qu'il ne se brise une dernière fois face au hurlement qui résonna, victorieux et qui leur dit tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir : _La menace est écartée._

* * *

 _Notes : Au cas où, (parce que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas/c'est un UA), je tiens à donner des petites précisions. Cette fic suit_ _ **partiellement**_ _la série, c'est mon interprétation perso donc elle ne respecte pas forcément la chronologie de base. Des personnages peuvent jouer un rôle complètement différent (mais ils gardent leur métier de base est bien vétérinaire, le père de Stiles est le shérif…), ne pas être mort alors qu'il l'était dans la série et inversement. En gros, tant que je ne le mentionne pas, il faut considérer qu'un événement s'étant déroulé dans la série n'existe pas ou pas encore ! Pour ce qui est du reste, pour faire simple, je vais garder les grands « ennemis » de la série, mais leur donner un rôle tout à fait différent. Donc, si par exemple je mentionne le groupe de loups-garous appelés les Alphas, je ne vais pas revenir là-dessus pendant tout un chapitre pour expliquer qui ils sont. Leur importance est sensiblement la même, mais leur rôle dans la fic comparé à la série complètement différent ! Et les passages qui soulèvent des questions auront leur réponse dans les prochains chapitres bien évidemment._

 _Ensuite, en ce qui concerne les loups-garous en eux-mêmes, leurs apparences et leurs pouvoirs diffèrent de la série. On part sur un mix entre Teen Wolf et Twilight (désolé, j'ai toujours aimé le côté ou ils se transforment en loup à volonté…) mais vous verrez bien comment j'aborde le sujet dans l'histoire._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Et je m'excuse pour les fautes. N'hésitez pas à laisser des avis, ça motive l'air de rien )_

 _NB : Et parce que, comme dans les séries, les passages importants s'accompagnent toujours d'une bonne musique, je mentionnerais certaines chansons pour certains passages en particulier. Pour les chansons, cherchez bien les paroles sur Internet, c'est très très important parce que les paroles donnent un sens réel et une tout autre dimension au passage auquel je le relie !_


	7. Chapter 7

**VII.**

 ***** _(_ **I'll stand by you –** _la version avec_ **Jake Wesley Rogers** _, a écouter la ou il y aura la petite astérisque)_

Quand Stiles partit voir Derek, la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre malgré le clair de lune qui laissait passer sa lueur à travers les stores. Sa main effleura l'interrupteur, mais il suspendit rapidement son geste. La dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était d'incommoder Derek. Alors, il tâtonna un peu à l'aveugle jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une petite lampe de bureau dans un coin de la pièce. Quand il l'alluma, la lumière l'éblouit un instant et il ferma les yeux. Il lui fallut alors quelques secondes pour que sa vision s'ajuste et quand il se retourna, sa respiration se coupa. Derek gisait sur la table d'opération et la pâleur de son visage lui fit froid dans le dos. La manière dont il était totalement inerte, les bras le long du corps, fit accélérer les battements de son cœur et soudain, la seule chose que Stiles put voir, la seule information que son cerveau sembla enregistrer ce fut à quel point Derek lui semblait immobile. Trop immobile.  
Il avait déjà vu ça. Plus de fois qu'un jeune de son âge ne le devrait dans une vie humaine.  
Ce qu'il avait sous les yeux ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un cadavre.  
Sa raison lui disait _oui_ , mais son cœur lui disait _non_.

\- Derek ?

Sa voix était suppliante, mais il s'en moquait bien. Seul lui importait que l'homme allongé devant lui ouvre les yeux et lui réponde, mais il faisait face à un silence de mort. Ce fut d'une démarche chancelante qu'il s'avança, mais chaque pas était une torture qui le rapprochait de Derek et du bandage taché de sang qui recouvrait sa blessure.  
Très vite, il en détourna les yeux et d'une main tremblante, il tendit la main et hésita, avant d'effleurer doucement le visage du métamorphe. Il eut juste le temps d'effleurer sa joue recouverte de barbe qu'une main empoigna brutalement son poignet sans crier gare, lui faisant faire un brusque mouvement en arrière.  
Il leva les yeux et constata, à son plus grand soulagement, que Derek était conscient. Il était en position assise et ses yeux écarquillés le dévisagèrent avant de rapidement faire le tour de la pièce, pour finalement revenir vers lui. Et il semblait en colère.

\- Ne refais jamais ça.

Stiles fronça les sourcils devant l'expression renfrognée de Derek et il fit de son mieux pour ne pas paraître trop vexé.

\- C'est ta façon bien à toi de dire bonjour ou c'est juste pour moi ?

Derek ignora son sarcasme et réaffirma sa prise sur son poignet.

\- Ne t'approche plus jamais d'un loup-garou inconscient qui guérit de ses blessures, lâcha-t-il entre ses dents serrées. Si je n'avais pas su que c'était toi dès le départ, j'aurais pu te tuer en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Stiles.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Ne pas s'approcher du grand méchant loup quand il dort. Est-ce que tu as une autre réclamation à faire parce que le bureau des plaintes ferme dans aïe. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?!

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter d'être sarcastique 5 minutes et cesser de te comporter comme si rien n'avait d'importance ?

\- On dirait que tu as oublié qui tu as en face de toi, siffla Stiles d'un ton peu amène. Je ne suis que Stiles Stilinski, le pauvre petit humain de la bande qui ne pèse que 66kg tout mouillé et qui a les os fragiles !

Stiles secoua son poignet bandé devant les yeux de Derek pour appuyer ses dires.

\- Donc tu m'excuseras si le sarcasme est ma seule défense.

\- Tu n'es

Stiles pouvait voir que Derek se retenait de ne pas le secouer dans tous les sens. Ce dernier inspira un grand coup pour tenter de tuer dans l'œuf la colère qu'il sentait monter en lui.

\- Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi, finit-il par lâcher d'un ton clairement exaspéré.

\- Ah oui ? Peut-être que c'est vrai en ce qui te concerne, mais ce n'est peut-être pas mon cas !

\- Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ?

\- J'en ai assez qu'on me dise constamment ce que je dois faire. Alors pour une fois, si j'ai envie de me disputer avec toi, on le fera !

\- Je, tu ne… il y a des fois ou je ne te suis plus. On peut savoir à quoi ça nous avance ? Tout ça, ce ne sont que des conneries…

\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai !

 ***** Derek écarquilla les yeux de surprise devant la réponse catégorique de Stiles, et il fut complètement désarçonné face à la détresse évidente qui émanait de lui. Alors qu'il tenait toujours son poignet, il pouvait sentir que le jeune homme était crispé et son loup lui intima de se lover contre lui afin de le calmer. Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais ce fut plus instinctif que conscient. Lentement, il le relâcha et sa main glissa pour remonter le long de son bras et venir envelopper la nuque de Stiles dans une chaude étreinte. D'un geste paresseux, il lui caressa la nuque, effleurant le cuir chevelu dans un geste qui se voulait apaisant.

\- Dis le moi Stiles. Pourquoi ?

Stiles plongea son regard dans le sien, troublé, avant de secouer négativement la tête, mais Derek ne lâcha pas prise et persista.

\- Explique-moi.

Ce n'était pas un ordre, mais une supplique. Sa voix, un chuchotement bas et caressant. Puis dans un geste lent, il invita Stiles à se pencher légèrement et il appuya doucement son front contre le sien.  
Il entendit Stiles prendre une grande inspiration tremblante.

\- Avec Scott, depuis tout petit on a tendance a faire les quatre cents coups lui et moi. On se chamaille, on se tape gentiment sur la gueule, mais c'est _nous,_ tu vois ? C'est notre façon à nous de nous dire que jusqu'à la fin, notre amitié se sera à la vie à la mort. Alors qu'avec toi, c'est

Stiles aspira une autre goulée d'air et Derek, qui ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir face à son désespoir et sa tristesse, accepta la main du brun qui s'accrocha à la sienne comme pour les ancrer tout les deux dans la réalité.

\- Avec toi, c'est différent. J'ai besoin… tu étais blessé et tu ne bougeais plus, alors j'avais besoin de te voir me hurler dessus pour savoir que tu étais… tu…

Derek eut une brusque inspiration quand il comprit.

\- Stiles, je

\- Toi et moi, on ne fait que ça depuis le début. S'ignorer ou se hurler dessus jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous aie envie d'étriper l'autre, mais c'est différent, je le sais. Je ne connais que cette facette de toi et il n'y a qu'avec elle que je sais que tu vas vraiment bien.

Le mince espoir que Derek avait nourri s'éteignit comme la flamme d'une bougie quand il prit pleinement conscience de ce que cela insinuait et il comprit que ce fut un vœux pieu de sa part que d'espérer que les choses se passent autrement.  
Il savait ce que ressentait Stiles pour lui, tout comme il avait entendu toute la conversation que le jeune homme avait eu avec son père et le fait qu'il avait su que c'était lui dans la pièce parce qu'il était déjà pleinement conscient à ce moment-là.

La vérité, c'était qu'il comprenait parfaitement ce que Stiles pouvait ressentir parce qu'il éprouvait la même chose. Lui, qui pourtant s'était juré de devenir plus fort afin de venger sa famille et devenir un alpha dont ses parents auraient pu être fiers. Après tout ce qu'il avait dû traverser, alors que l'obscurité dans son cœur semblait prendre toute la place, il avait été persuadé que jamais il n'y aurait eu de la place pour une autre âme que la sienne et qu'il aurait pu apprendre à aimer.  
Mais il avait eu tort.

Un garçon de 16 ans était entré dans une voiture de police à l'intérieur de laquelle il était menotté et l'avait regardé dans les yeux, lui affirmant qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui.  
Avant de se rétracter.

Alors que sans le savoir, les battements de son cœur avaient parlé pour lui aussi efficacement que des mots et lui avaient murmuré tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

Une étincelle avait soudain mis le feu à son être et son loup avait dansé au milieu des flammes, tandis qu'au même moment, il prenait conscience de ce que cela impliquait. Il avait alors dû prendre une décision douloureuse qui avait fait pleurer son loup.  
Et maintenant qu'il avait Stiles devant lui, qu'il ressentait encore la brûlure de sa blessure par balle, il comprit plus que jamais qu'il se devait de maintenir sa décision.

Même si ça faisait saigner son âme, il prit le visage de Stiles entre ses mains et ce dernier le regarda, une lueur d'espoir au fond des yeux.

\- Tu ne peux pas.

Ça pouvait vouloir dire beaucoup de choses, mais Stiles sembla comprendre, car cette si belle lueur dans son regard s'éteignit lentement et malgré sa douleur, Derek sut que c'était un mal pour un bien.

\- Regarde-moi bien Stiles et dis-moi ce que tu vois. Moi je vais te le dire. Je vois un type qui a du sang sur les mains et qui tue sans scrupule. Un homme qui peut se transformer en loup. Je chasse et on me chasse. Ce n'est pas quelque chose pour toi. Ce n'est pas un poids avec lequel tu devrais vivre. La vérité c'est que tu ne devrais même pas être là. Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire partie de la meute.

Derek savait qu'il se montrait ouvertement blessant en disant ça et qu'il ne faisait que confirmer les doutes de Stiles quant à sa légitimité dans la meute, mais il n'avait d'autres choix que d'appuyer là ou ça faisait mal.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?

 _« Non !_ »

\- Oui, c'est ce que je pense. Alors, tu ferais bien de t'en aller pendant qu'il est encore temps.

Stiles amorça un mouvement de recul face à la dureté dans sa voix et il cligna rapidement des yeux afin d'empêcher ses larmes de couler.

\- Très bien.

Le cœur de Derek vacilla dangereusement face à son regard éteint et pendant un bref moment, il craignit de perdre sa résolution.

\- Mais avant que je ne m'en aille, laisse-moi au moins répondre à ta question. Tu m'as demandé ce que je voyais en toi. Tu veux la vérité ?

Derek n'était pas sûr de le vouloir, mais il ne dit rien et se contenta de l'observer froidement.

\- Je vais encore avoir droit à un commentaire sarcastique ?

Le sourire de Stiles fut empli de chagrin et son visage n'était que douce résignation.

\- Ce que je vois, c'est l'humain qui est en toi et qui ne demande qu'à être aimé. Celui qui fait preuve d'abnégation afin de venir en aide aux siens et qui se cache ensuite derrière des allures de dogue pour se protéger. Je vois une belle âme qui a été mutilée et qui ne demande qu'à guérir. Je vois un gars qui était menotté dans une voiture de police et à qui tout ce que j'ai trouvé a dire, c'est qu'il ne me faisait pas peur, parce que les mots me manquaient pour décrire ce que je ressentais quand je le regardais alors que je le connaissais ni d'Ève ni d'Adam. Qu'en réalité, il me faisait peur, non pas parce que ce gars était en train de m'étriper du regard, mais parce que j'avais peur de ce qu'il était en train de réveiller en moi. Et que je n'étais pas prêt.

Le regard de Stiles plongea dans le sien et ce fut comme s'il pouvait réellement voir au plus profond de son âme.

\- Et quand tu as été blessé, je me suis rappelé de ce que ma mère m'a dit un jour. Alors, j'ai décidé d'écouter son conseil. J'arrête de me poser des questions et je fonce afin de n'avoir aucun regret. Même si on me dit que je me trompe, que je fais les mauvais choix, que je ne suis pas assez. Ce sont mes choix qui façonnent celui que je veux être.

Stiles se pencha alors vers son visage et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes.

Ce fut doux et mélancolique.

C'était réel.

C'était parfait.

Et ça ressemblait à un adieu.

\- Et je te choisis toi, Derek. Tout ce qui fait que tu es _toi_. Et si tu ne l'acceptes pas, moi je t'apprécie pour ce que tu es et tu m'as au moins laissé l'occasion de te dire ce que je ressentais. Et je ne t'en remercierais jamais assez.

Sa main effleura la sienne dans une dernière caresse avant de disparaître et Derek se demanda un instant si il n'était pas en train de rêver, mais quand il vit Stiles lui sourire une dernière fois et se détourner, il sentit un vide se créer à l'intérieur de lui. C'était d'une noirceur abyssale et ça l'effraya à un point qu'il comprit qu'en réalité, c'était déjà trop tard. Que son cœur et son loup l'avaient déjà reconnu comme sien et que s'il persistait à continuer sur la voie de la solitude, il se pouvait qu'il n'en revienne jamais.  
Alors, ce fut dans un même élan que le loup et l'homme s'unirent pour se lancer à la poursuite de Stiles et le rattraper.  
Il eut juste le temps d'agripper son bras et de le plaquer contre un mur, ses deux mains de chaque côté de son visage afin de bannir toute retraite éventuelle.

Il se pencha doucement vers lui sans le regarder, inquiet de ce qu'il pourrait lire sur son visage, inquiet que Stiles puisse être en colère contre lui après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit.  
Il se contenta donc de blottir son visage dans son cou et de chercher du réconfort dans les effluves de son empreinte.

C'était comme une nuit d'orage. Une odeur de terre et de forêt après la pluie. C'était l'odeur d'un foyer.

Un foyer qui pourrait être le sien.  
Cette certitude, cette conviction profonde lui arracha un sanglot désespéré.

\- Ne me laisse pas.

C'était une supplique.  
Stiles n'hésita pas. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il prit le visage de Derek entre ses mains aussi doucement que possible et il plongea son regard dans le sien. Il vit la souffrance de Derek.

\- Je suis là.

\- Ne me laisse pas.

C'était une plainte. Une supplique de son loup.

\- Je suis là. Regarde-moi. Je ne pars pas. Je reste avec toi.

Alors, Stiles se pencha doucement et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

Cette fois, ce fut timide. Au début, ils ne surent pas trop comment s'y prendre, comment s'apprivoiser, mais le contact prolongé de leurs lèvres les rendit très vite ivres de plus. Plus de contact, plus de passion.  
Le baiser qui suivit n'eut plus rien de tendre. Ce fut urgent et désespéré.

Quand ils s'écartèrent finalement l'un de l'autre, Stiles put sentir le souffle tremblant de Derek caresser ses lèvres et cette étincelle dans son âme commença doucement à s'embraser au contact de l'homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras.  
Comme s'il venait de trouver en Derek un foyer dans lequel entretenir cette petite flamme.

Il eut le sentiment que cette petite étincelle avait toujours été en lui en réalité. Depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre.  
Elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'accompagner.

Parfois une étincelle de joie.

Ou une étincelle de colère.

Trop souvent une étincelle de jalousie.

Elle disait, à moi. Il est à moi. Il m'appartient. Il est mien pour toujours.


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII.**

 _ **(Song :**_ _Funeral March - 2WEI_ _ **)**_

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se sentit quelque peu désorienté. Les souvenirs qui lui revenaient été vague et ça venaient par flash. Il se souvenait de Derek, puis d'être rentré à la maison avec son père. Il se souvenait d'avoir gagné sa chambre et s'être endormi. Pourtant, il fallait bien qu'il se rende à l'évidence, il n'était plus dans sa chambre. Il ne se rappelait pas comment il avait bien pu arriver là car rien autour de lui ne lui était familier et ça l'inquiétait. Il faisait nuit et il était dans une forêt de sapins dont les branches étaient recouvertes de neige. Quand il leva les yeux vers le ciel, il put voir une multitude de flocons tourbillonnants au-dessus de lui et la lune se dessinait, pleine et entière à travers la cime des arbres. Tout à portée de son regard était recouvert d'un large manteau blanc. Il aurait pu trouver ça d'une beauté à couper le souffle s'il n'avait pas eu pour seule tenue un tee-shirt et un bas de pyjama, qu'il n'était pas frigorifié et que l'absence de bruit ne le faisait pas autant flipper.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Personne ne lui répondit, mais c'était comme si le son de sa voix avait été avalé par toute cette étendue de neige qui l'entourait et c'était tellement silencieux que ça l'oppressait. Alors plutôt que de rester cloué sur place, il marcha. Il marcha pour pouvoir sortir de cet endroit qui l'angoissait. Il continua pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité, mais ça ne faisait que 5 minutes. Il le savait parce qu'il comptait les secondes dans sa tête, ça lui permettait de se concentrer et de ne pas s'affoler.

\- ...i _les_

Il sursauta et il se retourna d'un bond, mais il n'y avait personne. Il était pourtant persuadé d'avoir entendu quelque chose. Comme un murmure, mais il n'y avait aucune brise, pas même le moindre petit souffle d'air. Pourtant, il pouvait sentir comme le poids d'un regard sur lui. Le cœur battant, il reprit sa marche.

\- …S _tiles_

Cette fois il en était certain, quelqu'un l'appelait. Il se retourna et cette fois, il se concentra pour essayer de distinguer s'il y avait quelqu'un avec lui dans cette maudite forêt, qui se cachait et qui murmurait son prénom dans le but malsain de jouer avec ses nerfs.

Soudain, quelque chose attira son attention.C'était flou, mais il pouvait facilement en distinguer la couleur. Deux orbes d'un rouge carmin qui se déplaçaient entre les arbres.  
Le soulagement qu'il éprouva fut tellement fort qu'il tomba à genoux dans la neige. Il était trempé et frigorifié, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance parce qu' _Il_ était venu le chercher. Il ne voulait pas ressembler à une de ces demoiselles en détresse dans les films de romance, mais ce fut plus fort que lui. Il tendit les bras vers son sauveur.

\- Der…

Mais la fin de son prénom mourut dans sa gorge alors qu'il voyait l'imposante créature qui s'avançait vers lui. Sa fourrure était d'un gris cendré et non pas noir comme la nuit. Et les sons furieux qu'elle dégageait à travers sa mâchoire pleine de crocs et de bave lui firent comprendre qu'elle n'était pas là en amie.

Il trébucha, mais parvint à se relever et il courut aussi vite et aussi loin que ses jambes le lui permirent.

Il essayait de ne pas écouter, mais c'était impossible.

Les sons que faisaient leurs pas dans la neige.

Ils étaient plusieurs.

Ils galopaient et piétinaient dans son sillage et ils en avaient après lui.

Il ne voulait pas paniquer, il voulait garder l'espoir qu'il sortirait d'ici vivant, mais quand il sentit une mâchoire claquer près de sa cheville, il retint du mieux qu'il put les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et il accéléra l'allure.  
Il crut pleurer de soulagement quand il distingua la lisière de la forêt non loin devant lui, mais quand il parvint à l'atteindre, il dut se retenir de marquer un temps d'arrêt quand il vit un immense lac gelé s'étendre à perte de vue.

Des aboiements furieux s'élevèrent derrière lui et il s'élança en espérant que la glace serait assez solide.  
Il étouffa un cri quand ses pieds nus entrèrent en contact avec le sol gelé et il eut juste le temps de parcourir une dizaine de mètres avant que ses pieds ne glissent soudainement sur la surface. Il tomba en arrière et il eut à peine le temps de prendre une grande inspiration qu'il fut immergé dans une eau glaciale et profonde.  
Des bulles d'air s'échappèrent de ses lèvres alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait dans un cri silencieux.

\- … _iles_

Ça recommençait. Il recommençait à entendre cette voix, mais il était bien trop paniqué pour y prêter attention, alors qu'il se démenait pour remonter à la surface.

\- … _Stiles_

Cependant, il avait l'impression de connaître cette voix. Elle continuait de l'appeler alors que l'air lui manquait et qu'à son grand désespoir, la surface semblait s'éloigner de plus en plus. Il n'y avait presque plus de lumière.  
Juste une sombre obscurité qui gagnait de plus en plus de terrain.

Et cette voix.  
Il essaya encore, mais il n'avait plus de force. Le froid paralysait rapidement tout son corps.

\- … _Stiles_

La voix semblait résonner partout autour de lui. Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait l'entendre alors qu'il était sous l'eau et alors qu'il pensait que c'était terminé, qu'il hurla son désespoir et sa rage, des mains le rattrapèrent et une personne apparut devant lui, ses longs cheveux bruns formant une auréole autour de son visage.

Il poussa un hurlement d'effroi quand il la reconnut.

\- Stiles !

\- Non !

Il se débattit de toutes ses forces pour se libérer de son emprise, mais c'était peine perdue. Les mains qui le serraient étaient comme des étaux alors qu'il hurlait son désespoir.

\- Stiles, regarde-moi !

La voix peina à atteindre les limites de sa conscience, mais elle y parvint. C'était une voix grave et non plus une voix claire. Une voix d'homme et non de femme. Son père. Cette prise de conscience le ramena peu à peu à la réalité et quand il tendit les mains à l'aveugle, il sentit instantanément le poids chaud et réconfortant du shérif contre lui ainsi que l'étreinte protectrice de ses bras.  
Sa vision lui revenait petit à petit et il exhala un souffle tremblant quand il reconnut les murs de sa chambre.

Cette fois, il ne fit rien pour retenir ses larmes.

 **OOO-OOO**

Scott fronça les sourcils quand son regard tomba une nouvelle fois sur la spirale gravée sur la porte de la maison de Stiles et il inspira par réflexe pour tenter de capter une odeur, mais ça faisait déjà plus d'une journée et les empreintes olfactives qui prédominaient étaient celle d'Isaac et la sienne. Afin de prévenir tout loup-garou ou autre métamorphe extérieur à la meute que cette maison faisait partie de leur territoire. Il regarda une nouvelle fois son portable, mais n'ayant toujours aucune réponse de son meilleur ami, il toqua à la porte.  
Son ouïe lui permit d'entendre des pas dans l'escalier et il reconnut le son caractéristique des chaussures en cuir que portait le père de Stiles. Sans surprise, il esquissa un sourire quand ce dernier lui ouvrit la porte, mais il le perdit rapidement en notant l'expression de son visage.

\- Je suis content que tu sois là Scott, j'allais justement t'appeler.

\- Bonjour Mr. Stilinski. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Pas vraiment non. C'est Stiles. Il ne va pas bien.

Un grondement féroce s'échappa du fond de sa gorge avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de le retenir et il vit le shérif reculer d'un bond. Il lui fallut alors prendre plusieurs inspirations pour essayer de retenir son loup qui excité par la peur de l'homme en face de lui, menaçait de partir en chasse. Alors, il lui rappela que Stiles était en danger et cela les calma instantanément. La sécurité de son meilleur ami était une des rares choses sur laquelle ils n'avaient aucun mal à s'entendre alors Scott ne se gêna pas pour le lui rappeler.

\- Navré Mr. Stilinski. Donc Stiles. Il n'est pas blessé au moins ?

Le shérif mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits avant de se racler la gorge, l'inquiétude étant clairement visible sur son visage.

\- Non, il n'est pas blessé, mais il a fait un cauchemar cette nuit.

\- Une terreur nocturne ?

Le père de Stiles le regarda, surpris.

\- Il t'en a parlé ?

\- Il y a longtemps, mais il m'avait dit que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait plus.

\- C'est vrai. À l'époque, c'était… c'était juste après le décès de sa mère, en plus des attaques de panique. Il ne se rappelait rien et se rendormait aussitôt, mais ce soir c'était différent. Il avait vraiment l'air sous le choc et il a refusé de m'en parler quand je le lui ai demandé. Alors, j'ai pensé à t'appeler ce matin. Vu que c'est dimanche, je me suis dit que tu aurais pu passer la journée avec lui pour lui tenir compagnie. Enfin si tu n'es pas occupé bien sûr, sinon je comprendrais parfaitement si tu avais d'autres occupations. Tu es jeune, tu dois sûrement avoir une petite amie non ? Allison, je crois ? Stiles m'en a parlé et

Scott resta un moment bouche bée devant sa diatribe et il éclata de rire. Cela eut le mérite de ramener un sourire sur le visage du shérif, qui passa une main derrière sa tête d'un air gêné.

\- Tu vas me dire que je te fais penser à Stiles, c'est ça ?

\- Vous l'avez dit tout seul monsieur.

\- Espèce de garnement, va. Allez, ne reste pas planté sur le pas de la porte et rentre. Je vais devoir passer rapidement au poste donc vous allez devoir vous débrouiller tout seul pour ce midi. J'ai laissé de l'argent sur la table de la cuisine si vous voulez vous commander à manger.

\- Merci .

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter l'escalier, le père de Stiles le retint d'une main. Ce dernier sembla chercher ses mots avant de secouer la tête et de sourire, son regard étrangement brillant.

\- Merci. D'être là pour Stiles. Tu comptes beaucoup pour lui et même si a un moment donné il t'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs, ne lui en veut pas trop s'il te plaît. Tu es la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée après le décès de sa mère et je n'ose pas imaginer sa réaction s'il devait t'arriver quoi que ce soit.

Scott devina parfaitement ce que le shérif tentait de lui dire et ses yeux se mirent à luire d'un ambre doré. Cette fois, le shérif ne recula pas. Au contraire, il réaffirma même son étreinte sur son poignet et quand Scott parla, ce fut comme si loup et humain s'exprimaient dans un même ensemble.

\- Nous tenons énormément à lui. Nous resterons à ses côtés et le protégerons aussi longtemps qu'il nous le permettra.

Le shérif sembla ému, mais il se reprit rapidement et se contenta d'un signe de tête avant de prendre ses clés et de quitter la maison. Scott patienta le temps qu'il monte dans sa voiture et quand il entendit le moteur démarrait, il monta les escaliers et s'arrêta devant la porte de Stiles. Il ouvrit doucement la porte. Les volets étaient fermés et la pièce plongée dans la pénombre, mais rien qui puisse l'empêcher de distinguer la forme recroquevillée au milieu du lit.

Sans un mot, il enleva ses chaussures et grimpa sur le matelas avant de s'installer en cuillère dans le dos de son meilleur ami, entourant sa taille d'un bras protecteur. Son visage alla se nicher automatiquement dans le creux de son cou et il inspira l'odeur du foyer.

Son loup s'y lova, apaisé.

 **OOO-OOO**

\- Ça cicatrice bien. Encore un jour et il n'y paraîtra plus.

Marine Morell termina d'appliquer l'onguent sur la blessure de Derek avant qu'il ne se mette en position assise sur la table d'opération, ses jambes pendantes dans le vide. D'un mouvement du menton, elle désigna le tatouage qui se trouvait près de son cœur.

\- Tu as besoin que je le retouche ?

\- Ça ira. Est-ce que tu pourrais juste

Derek ne termina pas sa phrase, mais il lui suffit d'un regard pour que la jeune femme comprenne et elle s'approcha de lui avec un sourire, tapant du plat de la main sur sa cuisse d'un air taquin. Ce dernier s'exécuta et elle se glissa dans l'espace accueillant de ses jambes, ses doigts traçant un chemin de son abdomen jusqu'à son torse, pour se glisser jusque sur sa nuque et finir leur course dans ses cheveux noirs désordonnés. Derek entoura sa taille de ses bras afin de la serrer étroitement contre lui et la jeune femme glissa une main dans le mince espace entre eux pour caresser le tatouage sur son cœur. Elle se figea un instant et regarda Derek, étonnée, avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Et bien, on dirait que l'on va être amené à se revoir plus souvent toi et moi.

\- Peut-être bien…

L'alpha était bougon et Morell trouve cela absolument adorable, mais connaissant le caractère du loup-garou, elle se retint de le dire à voix haute. Elle se contenta de se fondre dans la chaleur qui se dégageait de lui. Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment quand soudain, Derek l'empoigna vivement par le poignet et l'écarta de lui.

\- Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

\- C'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir.

La jeune femme sursauta face au ton glacial qui surgit dans son dos. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à Derek qui arborait un air coupable et qui semblait vouloir être partout ailleurs, sauf ici alors que le Dr. Alan Deaton les fixait d'un regard polaire.

\- Je croyais que tu devais simplement vérifier sa blessure.

\- C'est ce que je faisais jusqu'à ce que tu nous interrompes. Contrairement à toi mon cher frère, j'ai tendance à faire les choses en _profondeur_.

Deaton esquissa une grimace alors que Derek poussait un grognement exaspéré. Morell leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant et se retourna pour embrasser ce dernier sur la joue.

\- On remet ça quand tu veux.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse de sa part et jeta un bref regard à Deaton qui était trop occupé à fusiller Derek, la déception clairement visible sur son visage et elle quitta la pièce en haussant des épaules. Ce qui se passait entre eux n'était pas ses affaires, même si au fond elle était curieuse sur ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir se dire, mais elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter et elle quitta la clinique sans un regard en arrière.

Le silence entre les deux hommes était tendu. Derek se leva et enfila un tee-shirt que Morell lui avait rapporté de son appartement, l'ancien étant passé à la poubelle et il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce à son tour, mais Deaton se mit en travers de son chemin.

\- Alors, c'est comme ça ? Tu comptes partir sans même t'expliquer ?

\- Et qu'y a-t-il à expliquer ?

\- Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il se passait entre Stiles et toi ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Deaton.

\- Alors, explique-moi !

Le vétérinaire essayait tant bien que mal de garder son calme, mais il finit par comprendre que l'alpha ne lui dirait rien. Il regarda Derek droit dans les yeux et il devina rien qu'à l'expression de son visage que quoi que ça puisse être, c'était plus compliqué que ça en avait l'air. Il lâcha un soupir résigné et posa une main sur son épaule, qu'il serra avec une certaine émotion.

\- J'étais autrefois l'émissaire de ta mère. Aujourd'hui, je suis le tien. Je suis aussi ton druide et un de tes hommes de confiance, du moins j'espère que c'est le cas parce que moi, j'ai confiance en toi. J'ai foi en qui tu es. J'espère seulement que quoi tu puisses être en train de faire, cela ne te mènera pas droit dans un mur.

\- Je le sais Deaton et je ne serais jamais assez reconnaissant pour tout ce que tu as fait pour ma famille et moi. Pour l'instant, c'est juste que c'est encore trop tôt, mais je te fais la promesse de venir te parler un jour.

\- Très bien. Mais quand même, fais attention. Ne joue pas avec ce garçon. Après tout ce qu'il a traversé et ce qu'il a fait pour la meute, il mérite qu'on prenne soin de lui.

\- Je le sais.

Le vétérinaire fronça les sourcils d'un air sceptique, l'air de dire « _Vraiment ? Après ce que je viens de voir il y 5 minutes ?_ ».

\- Deaton…

\- D'accord, je me tais, mais ne viens pas te plaindre ensuite en disant que je ne t'aurais pas prévenu.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas.

Cette fois, Deaton se retint de faire un commentaire.

\- En tout cas, n'oublie pas que la pleine lune est pour très bientôt et elle risque d'être différente pour tes louveteaux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Le vétérinaire se contenta de lui sourire, une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

 **O-O**

Une Cruiser grise s'arrêta devant la clinique et Derek monta à l'intérieur, saluant son oncle d'un hochement de tête. Ce dernier quitta le trottoir et s'engagea sur la route, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Dommage que tu ne m'aies pas laissé prendre la Camaro. J'aimerais beaucoup la conduire un de ces quatre.

\- Et bien, il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps.

\- Je t'en prie Derek, fais attention ou je pourrais te prendre au mot tu sais ?

Peter éclata de rire et il fut persuadé que s'il n'était pas en train de conduire, un de ses bras serait déjà en train de voler à travers l'habitacle, mais il dut se contenter de subir le grondement rageur de son alpha. Trop occupé à titiller les nerfs de son neveu, il ne remarqua que tardivement l'étrange parfum qui flottait autour de lui. Ça et autre chose, quelque chose qui le fit jubiler intérieurement.

\- Tu l'as trouvé n'est-ce pas ?

Quand il vit Derek inspirer vivement et se tendre d'un coup, il sut qu'il avait raison. Son loup donna de grands coups dans sa cage mentale, complètement surexcité.

\- Laisse-la à dehors de ça ! Et pourquoi est-ce que tu te focalises autant là-dessus ?

\- Parce qu'elle va tous nous mener à notre perte. Ce qu'elle représente pour toi… Si tu vas jusqu'au bout avec elle, elle deviendra ta faiblesse et la nôtre par la même occasion !

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça.

\- Alors, dis-moi bon sang ! Que doit-on faire alors que tu es déjà en train de changer, que Scott et les autres sont déjà en train de changer ? Tu es leur alpha. Quand ça deviendra plus sérieux avec elle et ne me regarde pas comme ça, parce que je sais que c'est déjà le cas, que crois-tu qu'il arrivera ? Si un jour elle se retrouvait en danger, comment penses-tu que Scott et les autres réagiront ? Ils voudront la protéger au péril de leur vie et ils sont trop jeunes et trop importants pour que tu les sacrifies.

Les yeux de Derek étaient rouge alpha quand il se tourna brusquement vers lui et Peter esquissa une grimace alors que ses mains se tordaient violemment sur le volant. Il dut faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas les envoyer dans le décor et il lui fallut un petit moment, mais la colère et l'excitation étaient toujours là et elles le consumaient.

\- Et puis que crois-tu qu'il se passera une fois qu'elle connaîtra tous tes sombres secrets ? Que finira-t-elle par voir ? L'homme ou le monstre qui est en toi ?

 **OOO-OOO**

 _ **(Song :**_ _Man or a Monster – Sam Tinnesz, Zayde Wølf_ _ **)**_

L'eau ruisselait sur son visage et glissait le long de ses épaules. Il avait espéré qu'une douche bien chaude lui aurait fait du bien, mais il avait impression que c'était tout le contraire finalement. Le contact des gouttes sur sa peau était presque trop dur à supporter alors que ses pensées étaient focalisées sur ce que lui avait dit son oncle plus tôt dans la journée. Il serra les poings contre le mur devant lui.  
Il en voulait à son oncle de lui avoir parlé de ça et surtout il s'en voulait d'y accorder autant d'importance, mais ce fut plus fort que lui.

 _\- Regarde-moi bien Stiles et dis-moi ce que tu vois. Moi je vais te le dire. Je vois un type qui a du sang sur les mains et qui tue sans scrupule. Un homme qui peut se transformer en loup. Je chasse et on me chasse. Ce n'est pas quelque chose pour toi. Ce n'est pas un poids avec lequel tu devrais vivre. La vérité c'est que tu ne devrais même pas être là. Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire partie de la meute._

Un grognement sortit de ses lèvres alors qu'il coupait l'eau d'un geste rageur et il sortit de la douche, encore plus agité qu'auparavant. Il frémit alors qu'il pouvait sentir son loup s'agiter. Il était là, juste sous la surface, ondoyant sous sa peau, prêt à bondir. D'un pas tremblant, il alla jusqu'à la pièce principale où se trouvait une immense fenêtre constituée de multiples carreaux. La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps déjà et au centre d'une myriade d'étoiles, la lune était là et elle était quasiment pleine. Sa lueur l'enveloppait, le faisant frissonner. Elle l'appelait, mais tout ce qu'il entendait, c'était sa voix.  
Un doux murmure à ses oreilles.

 _\- Ce que je vois, c'est l'humain qui est en toi et qui ne demande qu'à être aimé. Celui qui fait preuve d'abnégation afin de venir en aide aux siens et qui se cache ensuite derrière des allures de dogue pour se protéger. Je vois une belle âme qui a été mutilée et qui ne demande qu'à guérir._

Un pansement pour son âme.  
Et il y avait cette voix, juste derrière qui voulait prendre tout la place.

 _\- Que finira-t-elle par voir ? L'homme ou le monstre qui est en toi ?_

C'était un poison dans ses veines.  
Sans plus se retenir, il tomba à genoux et poussa un hurlement de rage et de désespoir mêlé alors que les voix tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, mais bientôt les phrases ne furent plus que de simples mots, sa frustration, un rouge cuivré qui lui donnaient des fourmillements dans ses membres.

Sous le ciel nocturne, il n'y eut plus qu'un loup noir qui hurla vers le ciel étoilé.


	9. Chapter 9

**IX.**

Stiles ouvrit les yeux et esquissa un sourire quand il sentit un bras autour de sa taille. Il comprit alors que le matelas qui était au sol était vide de tout occupant. Il était clair que Scott n'avait pas l'air d'avoir tenu très longtemps avant de finir par le rejoindre dans le lit et de se blottir tout contre lui. Pourtant, leur proximité n'avait rien d'intime. Stiles avait fini par comprendre que c'était en rapport avec le besoin des loups d'avoir des contacts les uns envers les autres et que ce sentiment était exacerbé parce que Scott et lui étaient extrêmement proches. Alors qu'il fermait à nouveau les yeux, pas le moins du monde gêné par les ronflements peu élégants qui remplissaient la pièce, il repensa à la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Scott tard dans la nuit, alors qu'aucun d'eux ne semblait réussir à trouver le sommeil.

 _\- Alors ?_

 _\- Alors quoi ?_

 _\- Il se passe quelque chose entre Derek et toi ?_

 _Au vu de la façon dont Scott n'avait cessé de lui tourner autour toute la journée avec le visage de quelqu'un qui cherchait à savoir quelque chose, mais qui ne savait absolument pas comment s'y prendre, Stiles pensait que c'était un miracle qu'il n'ait finalement pas lâché l'affaire. Cependant, il se rappela qu'il s'agissait de Scott et à force de se fréquenter, ce dernier avait fini par devenir comme lui. Une fois qu'il avait quelque chose en tête, c'était comme de vouloir reprendre son os à un chien, une vraie galère. Il en éprouvait à la fois du soulagement et du regret, mais dans tout les cas, c'était une conversation qu'il ne voulait pas remettre à plus tard._

 _\- Honnêtement, je pensais que tu allais me poser un autre type de question._

 _\- Comment ça ? Genre, depuis quand t'aimes les mecs ? On s'en fout de ça._

 _De son lit, Stiles ne voyait pas Scott, mais il l'imaginait bien en train de froncer les sourcils._

 _\- Mais si ça peut soulager ta conscience alors parle, je t'en prie. Et je note que tu n'as pas démenti. Il se passe vraiment quelque chose entre vous ?_

 _Pendant un moment, Stiles eut soudain peur que Scott ait surpris la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Derek la veille à la clinique, mais il n'eut pas a cogiter longtemps à ce sujet._

 _\- Je dis ça par ce que ce matin, tu avais…_

 _Scott avait l'air visiblement gêné, mais il continua malgré tout._

 _\- En temps normal, Derek ne laisse quasiment personne l'approcher et pourtant tu avais son odeur partout sur toi alors…_

 _\- Ça ne veut rien dire Scott._

 _\- Tu as cette façon de le regarder aussi parfois._

 _\- C'est parce qu'il me sort par les yeux et_

 _\- Comme avec Lydia. Enfin, la façon dont tu la regardais avant._

 _Cette fois, Stiles ne trouva rien à redire parce qu'il savait très bien de quoi Scott voulait parler. Il se rappela son père quand il lui avait dit qu'il regardait Derek de la même manière que lui-même regardait sa mère à l'époque ou ils s'étaient rencontrés. Comme si elle… non, comme s'Il était la plus belle personne qu'il est jamais rencontré et c'était vrai. Pour lui, Lydia avait semblé comme un soleil. Rayonnante, éblouissante. N'importe qui posant les yeux sur elle était instantanément subjugué par sa beauté, mais Derek, lui il était comme la lune. Discret, magnétique, mystérieux. N'importe qui posant les yeux sur lui était instantanément envouté par son aura et sa prestance._

 _Deux entités contraires et pourtant les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour l'une et pour l'autre lui paraissaient tellement différents._

 _\- Stiles_

 _\- Je ne sais pas. Un jour je suis persuadé d'avoir tout compris et le suivant c'est le monde à l'envers, mais à chaque fois la conclusion est la même. On en revient toujours à lui. C'est un mec et pourtant je ressens des trucs pour lui comme je n'en ai ressenti pour personne d'autre._

 _\- Pas même Lydia ?_

 _Stiles prit une grande inspiration avant de fermer les yeux et de répondre doucement._

 _\- Pas même Lydia non. Je sais que Derek est un homme, seigneur c'est impossible de rater ça. Il suffit de regarder le gars, avec ses putains de biceps et son corps de rêve. Et quand physiquement, je pense à toute la logistique, j'ai la trouille comme pas possible, mais si je compare ça avec ce qu'il me fait ressentir émotionnellement, ça n'a plus aucune importance, parce que dans ce cas-là, tout ce que j'ai en tête c'est : Du moment que c'est avec lui alors ça m'importe peu. Je sais, je raconte sûrement n'importe quoi et tu n'as peut-être pas compris la moitié de ce que je viens de dire, mais_

 _\- Détrompe-toi, je pense que je comprends. Je veux dire, maintenant que je suis devenu un métamorphe, j'ai compris que les questions de genre ne se posent pas trop en ce qui nous concerne. Je veux dire, c'est comme si plutôt que de voir en terme de genre, on se focalise surtout sur les odeurs. Derek m'a parlé d'empreinte, comme quoi elle est unique à chaque être humain et notre loup peut réagir différemment en fonction d'elle._

 _\- Tu veux dire que j'ai une empreinte, une sorte d'odeur ?_

 _\- C'est ça._

 _\- Et la mienne ressemble à quoi ?_

 _Seul le silence lui répondit et Stiles finit par se demander si Scott ne s'était pas endormi. Alors qu'il commençait tout juste à se relever pour vérifier, il dut se retenir de pousser un cri quand il aperçut au dernier moment son meilleur ami planté juste à côté de son lit._

 _\- Merde Scott, tu m'as fait peur !_

 _\- Désolé, c'est juste que…_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? C'est quand j'ai demandé à quoi pouvait ressembler mon odeur ? Désolé, si c'est une question tabou_

 _\- Non ! Pas du tout. C'est juste que ton empreinte, elle est… elle est…_

 _Stiles sentit l'inquiétude le gagner quand il vit que Scott hésiter autant sur ses mots. Mis à part quand cela concernait Allison, ça n'arrivait quasiment jamais._

 _\- Tu sens comme… tu es important pour moi d'accord ?_

 _\- D'accord ?_

 _La détresse de Scott le rendait soucieux et il tendit instinctivement la main vers lui. Ce dernier s'empressa de la saisir et son autre main vint se glisser autour de sa nuque, rapprochant leur visage jusqu'à ce que leur front se touche._

 _\- Ne te moque pas s'il te plaît._

 _\- Jamais mon pote._

 _\- Tu es important pour moi, important pour nous. Au départ, j'étais choqué, je pensais tellement que ce serait ma mère qui occuperait ce rôle, mais c'est toi Stiles. Tu es mon foyer. Tu es mon ancre._

 _Stiles retint une larme de justesse, mais ce fut difficile, surtout quand il sentit la main tremblante de Scott se resserrer autour de son cou et même s'il ne comprenait pas entièrement le choix des mots de Scott, il en saisissait la profondeur. Alors, il ferma les yeux et dit simplement :_

 _\- D'accord._

\- Je peux entendre les rouages de ton cerveau roulaient à plein régime. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

Stiles ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le regard parfaitement réveillé de Scott. Il haussa une épaule avec une expression coupable.

\- C'est juste que je me demandais si c'était vraiment ok.

\- De quoi ? Le truc que tu as avec Derek ? Non, ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Et le fait que ce soit un gars ?

\- Non plus. Ça te dérange toi ?

Stiles fronça les sourcils devant la question de Scott et prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre.

\- Je pensais que ce serait le cas, mais non. Quand je le regarde, avant de le voir lui, je vois surtout ce qu'il est à l'intérieur. Quoi, pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme ça ? Tu trouves ça drôle ?

\- Pas du tout ! C'est juste qu'à bien des égards, tu penses et vois comme un loup parfois. Tu te moques bien des apparences, quand tu vois c'est avec ton cœur. J'aime ça.

Ne sachant pas comment répondre à ça, Stiles se contenta de se tourner sur le ventre et de cacher son visage dans son oreiller en grognant sous le rire amusé de Scott.

 **O-O**

\- Tu es sûr ? Ça ne me dérange vraiment pas de rester avec toi, tu sais ?

\- Je sais, mais je ne veux pas risquer que ta mère vienne chez moi pour me tirer les oreilles. Une fois, mais pas deux. Je suis traumatisé à vie mec !

Scott éclata de rire devant l'expression horrifiée de son meilleur ami, rassuré de le voir à nouveau lui-même après son cauchemar de la veille et se retint de justesse de montrer sa peine devant son refus de lui en parler. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le forcer, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus s'empêcher d'être un peu déçu. Il aurait aimé que Stiles se repose un peu plus sur lui, mais il se rappela alors de ce dont ils avaient parlé ce matin et sa déception s'évapora aussitôt.

\- Alors, on se voit demain ?

\- Sans faute.

Scott esquissa un sourire et le serra rapidement dans ses bras avant de retourner chez lui récupérer son sac de cours, mais Stiles le retint en le serrant un peu plus fort et il l'entendit murmurer à son oreille.

\- Merci d'être là pour moi et de m'accepter tel que je suis.

\- Il pourrait te pousser un autre bras que ça ne changerait absolument rien de ce que je pense de toi Stiles. Si Derek te fait du mal, alpha ou pas je lui botterais les fesses.

\- On n'est même pas ensemble alors, ça ne risque pas.

\- Sérieusement ? Alors, il va falloir que vous en discutiez.

\- Je viens à peine d'accepter ce que je ressens pour lui. C'est déjà bien suffisant.

\- Stiles, écoute-moi. Tu te rappelles comment c'était avec Allison au début. Quand j'ai découvert que c'était une chasseuse, j'ai rompu tout contact avec elle. J'étais devenu _différent_ et elle chassait cette différence. On est devenu des ennemis naturels, mais étrangement ça n'a pas changé ce que je ressentais pour elle et plus le temps passait, plus je me rendais compte que l'idée qu'elle puisse être avec un autre que moi m'était insupportable alors j'ai décidé d'écouter mon cœur et voilà ou j'en suis. Je sors avec une fille badass qui sait manier un arc et des flingues. Et c'est génial.

\- Ouah, c'était à la fois flippant et attendrissant, tu sais ?

\- Fais pas le con Stiles. Pour un type qui se plaint de n'avoir que son sarcasme pour se défendre, tu pourrais maintenant te vanter d'avoir un type comme Derek pour te protéger.

\- Mais bien sûr, quand quelqu'un viendra me chercher des noises, je prendrais bien gentiment la main de Derek et je dirais : Voilà, je te présente Derek, c'est mon mec et il va t'arracher la gorge avec ses dents. Merci, mais je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul.

\- Avec une batte de base-ball tu fais des ravages, c'est sûr, mais tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

\- J'ai parfaitement compris oui… Et promis, je vais y réfléchir. Laisse-moi un peu de temps pour digérer ça. Et va en cours bon sang !

\- Ouais j'y vais. À demain !

Stiles lui fit un dernier signe de la main avant de soupirer doucement. Scott avait raison. Après tout, ce qu'il venait de leur confier a son père et lui, il ne pouvait décemment pas ne pas vouloir plus que ce qu'il avait déjà eu. Après y avoir goûté une fois, il avait le sentiment d'être déjà accro. En fermant les yeux, il pouvait parfaitement se souvenir de Derek le suppliant de rester près de lui et de ne jamais le quitter. Il pouvait se souvenir des soupirs alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, ses lèvres contre les siennes qui étaient chaudes et légèrement gercées. Il pouvait se souvenir des mains puissantes de l'alpha sur ses hanches alors que son souffle tiède venait balayer sa nuque et que ses dents mordillaient la peau tendre de sa clavicule.  
C'était des sensations qu'il n'était pas près d'oublier et de s'en souvenir lui donnait envie d'en avoir plus.  
Tellement plus.  
Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre, il croisa son père dans les escaliers. Ce dernier lui pressa l'épaule d'une main avec un sourire.

\- Ça ira pour aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui, t'en fais pas. Je pense que je vais essayer de rattraper un peu de sommeil en retard.

\- Okay. S'il y a un souci, n'hésite pas à me passer un coup de fil, d'accord ?

\- Pas de problème.

Le shérif serra l'épaule de son fils une dernière fois et au moment de se retourner, il se rappela qu'il devait prévenir Stiles.

\- Au fait, j'ai appelé un menuisier pour faire réparer la porte. Je me suis dit que ce serait trop de tracas que de la faire remplacer, donc il va simplement essayer de colmater tout ça et de repeindre un bon coup par-dessus. Il m'a dit qu'il passerait sûrement dans l'après-midi donc si tu pouvais t'en occuper pour moi ce serait super. J'ai laissé un chèque dans le tiroir du meuble de l'entrée au cas où.

\- Pas de soucis papa, je m'en occupe.

\- Merci fiston. Et repose-toi bien.

Stiles adressa un dernier sourire à son père et le salua sur le pas de l'entrée quand ce dernier rejoignit sa voiture et recula dans l'allée avant de partir. Quand il remonta dans sa chambre et qu'il rejoignit son lit, il prit son téléphone portable et regarda l'écran un petit moment. Il était tenté d'envoyer un message à Derek pour savoir s'il allait bien, mais il se retint au dernier moment. Il mourrait d'envie d'éclaircir les choses avec le loup-garou, mais il se dit que ça pourrait bien attendre qu'il rattrape un peu ses heures de sommeil. En s'emmitouflant dans ses couvertures et en fermant les yeux, tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était qu'il ne se réveillerait pas dans un paysage neigeux ou l'attendrait probablement une meute de loups assoiffés de sang.

 **OOO-OOO**

Derek se réveilla au son d'une alarme, mais en réalité il s'agissait de la sonnerie de son téléphone. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il fut momentanément ébloui par la lumière matinale dans la pièce et il posa un bras en travers de son visage pour s'en soustraire. Le téléphone continuait de sonner et de vibrer sur sa table de nuit, mais il l'ignora royalement. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était grappiller encore un peu d'heures de sommeil et de continuer le rêve agréable dans lequel il était, mais il ne pouvait ignorer plus longtemps son téléphone qui avait recommencé a sonné. Il rattrapa l'appareil avant qu'il ne tombe de la table et se renfonça dans son matelas.

\- Derek.

\- C'est moi. J'ai besoin de te parler. Seul à seul.

Derek se redressa aussitôt en position assise, les sens en alerte.

\- Du nouveau en ce qui concerne les chasseurs ?

\- Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter de ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Rejoins-moi juste à l'endroit habituel.

Quand l'appel prit fin, Derek poussa un soupir et sortit de son lit pour prendre une douche. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il prit sa Cruiser et conduisit un petit moment avant d'atteindre les bois. Il conduisit encore un petit moment et son cœur se resserra à la vue de la vieille maison délabrée qui apparut non loin devant lui. L'ancienne demeure des Hale, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait aujourd'hui après l'incendie qui avait décimé la quasi-totalité de sa famille. Avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur, sa main caressa une nouvelle fois le bois abimé de la porte d'entrée et les souvenirs l'assaillirent. Il secoua la tête pour s'en débarrasser et pénétra à l'intérieur. La première chose qu'il nota, ce fut l'odeur de sang. Elle était faible, mais elle était bien là et portait en elle des relents de peur et de colère et assis sur un vieux canapé moisi et à moitié brulé, il y avait Christopher Argent.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

Derek n'était pas idiot. La dernière fois qu'il était venu ici et c'était il y à peine quelques jours, l'odeur de sang n'était pas là. Elle mit immédiatement son loup sur le qui-vive. Chris le dévisagea un moment comme s'il jaugeait de sa réaction, puis finalement il croisa ses mains sous son menton, ses coudes en appui sur ses genoux.

\- Nous avons trouvé les chasseurs qui vous ont attaqué. Ils étaient trois et rôdaient dans une boîte de nuit et leur chef était en train d'essayer de recruter l'un des nôtres alors je lui ai fait passer l'envie de recommencer. D'après eux, une femme les aurait contactés et leur aurait promis une sacrée somme d'argent pour ta tête. Tu étais le premier visé, mais s'ils réussissaient à s'en prendre à la meute entière alors ce n'était que du bonus.

\- Et où sont-ils maintenant?

Chris eut soudain peur de sa réaction et il se massa les tempes en souhaitant soudainement être partout ailleurs que dans cette maison en plein milieu des bois. Quand il vit que Derek commençait à perdre patience, il se dit advienne que pourra et croisa les doigts pour ne pas avoir à utiliser son arme.

\- Ton oncle s'est occupé de les faire _disparaître_.

Le silence qui suivit cette déclaration était édifiant. Derek serra les poings et sa mâchoire se crispa sous la tension qui émanait de lui par vague.

\- Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, je veux que tu saches que l'idée venait de moi.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

Derek était clairement sous le choc parce que Chris venait quasiment de lui avouer qu'il était le commanditaire du meurtre de trois chasseurs. Trois humains qui plus est.

\- Bien que je te sois reconnaissant de les avoir trouvés et interrogés, ce n'était pas à toi de décider.

\- Je pense que si. N'oublie pas que nous avons signé un traité. Ces chasseurs étaient humains et ils font malheureusement ce qu'ils font le mieux, c'est-à-dire chasser le surnaturel et tu en fais partie. Ils étaient dans leur bon droit et j'aurais dû les laisser faire, mais j'avais une dette envers toi. Ils s'en étaient pris à ta meute alors c'était œil pour œil, dent pour dent alors avec de la chance, je me suis dit que ça inciterait les suivants à faire preuve d'un peu plus de réserve quant à pénétrer dans un territoire annexé par un alpha.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé d'en arriver jusque-là.

\- Crois-moi, j'ai essayé de m'en persuader, mais si je les avais laissé partir, qui sait ce qu'il serait arrivé. Nous aurions peut-être eu plus que ta mort sur la conscience et cela fait bien trop longtemps depuis ma dernière confession à l'église.

\- Et Peter ?

\- Il était le seul à qui je pouvais le demander. Ne le blâme pas pour une chose à laquelle il n'a aucune responsabilité alors qu'il voulait simplement protéger la meute. Et il m'a dit aussi qu'il leur avait demandé pour la spirale avant de se débarrasser d'eux, mais il a fait chou blanc. Quoi que ça puisse être, cela n'avait rien avoir avec eux.

Derek se contenta d'acquiescer sans rien dire alors que tout un tas d'émotions tourbillonnait en lui. Il se sentait à la fois accablé, reconnaissant, en colère et soulagé. Une question lui brûlait cependant les lèvres alors qu'il se demandait dans le même temps laquelle de ces émotions prédominait le plus.

\- Quand est-il des tiens ?

Peter se releva et le regarda un moment dans les yeux sans rien dire, l'expression de son visage dénué de toute émotion.

\- Ce _jour-là,_ j'ai fait en sorte que reste ceux qui voulaient rester et j'ai laissé partir ceux que notre alliance semblait déranger et sache que je me porte garant pour chacun de ceux qui sont restés. Ils te sont tous reconnaissants pour ce que tu as fait. Moi le premier.

\- Et tu ne leur as toujours rien dit ?

\- J'ai peur que de dire la vérité à Allison ne lui cause un trop grand choc. Je suppose que j'ai profité du fait qu'elle voyait la situation plus ou moins à son avantage pour ne rien lui dire. Et concernant Kate, j'aimerais pouvoir dire qu'elle nous a suivis uniquement parce que ça te concernait, mais je ne suis sûr de rien. D'ailleurs, c'est d'elle dont il fallait que je te parle aussi.

\- Je n'ai plus rien avoir avec elle si tu

\- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas ça. Elle a disparu. Je n'ai plus eu de ces nouvelles depuis la dernière fois où nous sommes venus ici pour décider de ce qu'on allait faire concernant les chasseurs.

\- Est-ce vraiment inquiétant ?

\- C'est Kate. J'aimerais pouvoir dire que non. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle disparaît pendant des jours sans rien nous dire de l'endroit ou elle se rend, mais j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. Donc si jamais tu vois ou entend quelque chose…

\- Je te le dirais.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent, chacun ayant l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose, mais parfois, le silence valait mieux que mille mots. Ça avait doucement commencé et ça prendrait surement encore beaucoup de temps, mais ils savaient tous les deux qu'une sorte de lien s'était déjà tissé entre eux. Un lien basé sur le respect, la famille et leur foyer, des valeurs qui leur importaient à tous les deux.

 **OOO-OOO**

Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette sensation. Il était chez lui et en sécurité, c'est ce dont il essayait de se persuader, mais depuis que la spirale était apparue sur la porte de sa maison, c'était comme si on venait soudain de briser quelque chose en lui. Entre les quatre murs de sa chambre, il se sentait comme emprisonné et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir constamment observé. Ça l'obsédait plus que de raison et il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette sensation. Alors qu'il observait les heures défiler sur son réveil, il commença à regretter de ne pas être allé en cours plutôt que d'affronter la solitude et le silence de la maison.

Une notification s'afficha soudain sur son téléphone et il manqua de tomber du lit pour le récupérer sur son bureau.

 **Derek : Scott m'a dit que tu étais chez toi. Je peux passer ?**

Stiles inspira un grand coup quand il se rendit compte qu'il suffisait d'une mention de Derek pour que son cœur se mette à tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Il mourrait d'envie de voir le loup-garou. Il ne voulait pas non plus paraître trop impatient, mais c'était plus fort que lui parce que sa réponse était déjà rédigée et il n'avait plus qu'à l'envoyer. Il attendit bien 5 minutes avant d'envoyer son message et quand plus tard il entendit la sonnette d'entrée, il se sentit à la fois inquiet et fébrile.

Quand il lui ouvrit et qu'il le vit sur le pas de sa porte, son corps s'embrasa comme si chaque cellule de son corps était marquée au fer rouge du nom de Derek.  
Il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot que le loup se jeta littéralement sur lui et sa bouche fondit sur ses lèvres, avalant son cri surpris dans un baiser affamé et vorace.

Stiles attrapa le visage de Derek et un gémissement de contentement résonna du plus profond de sa gorge quand il sentit sa barbe crisser entre ses doigts. La sensation était nouvelle, mais incroyable et quand il sentit ses jambes le lâchaient, il noua immédiatement ses bras autour de la nuque de Derek.  
Ce dernier aima la façon dont Stiles semblait totalement s'abandonner à lui et il s'empressa de passer ses mains sous ses cuisses pour le soulever, fermant la porte du pied à l'aveugle.

Stiles sursauta à peine au claquement que fit la porte en se fermant, bien trop focalisé sur la façon dont la langue de Derek glissait le long de ses dents avant de venir s'enrouler autour de la sienne dans un ballet sensuel qui le laissa tremblant et fiévreux. Ses jambes croisées dans le dos de Derek, il se sentit porté jusqu'à la cuisine, la pièce la plus proche qu'ils avaient pu atteindre sans encombre et ils finirent sur la table à manger, les mains de Derek sur ses cuisses.

Les sensations étaient grisantes et tout était tellement nouveau.

Les lèvres de Derek étaient chaudes et elles emprisonnaient les siennes dans un étau à la fois de fer et de velours.  
Sa langue était humide et elle glissait contre la sienne dans un rythme effréné.  
La façon dont son tee-shirt s'étirait sur son dos, la largeur de ses épaules, ses muscles bandés, sa barbe contre son menton lui rappela que c'était un homme qui était entre ses cuisses et que ce dernier était aux commandes.  
Il aurait dû avoir peur, pourtant rien ne lui paraissait plus juste en cet instant.  
C'était réel. C'était Derek. Et il était à lui. À lui et à lui seul.

Cette certitude le fit hoqueter et il recula précipitamment.

Son front contre celui de Derek, il chercha sa respiration et d'une voix tremblante, il lui demanda.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui _nous_ arrive ?

De savoir que Derek ressentait la même chose que lui le fit se sentir un peu mieux.  
Stiles pouvait sentir les mains du loup-garou partout sur lui. Sur sa taille, sur son visage, sur sa nuque. Comme un rappel constant de sa présence. Une manière de lui dire je suis là. Tu n'es pas seul. Je serais toujours avec toi.  
Il ferma les yeux et tenta de caler sa respiration avec celle de Derek, ses mains sont sur son visage alors il qu'il posait les siennes par-dessus, leurs doigts s'entremêlant doucement.

\- Je sais que j'avais dit que j'arrêterais de me poser des questions et que je vivrais ma vie comme je l'entends, mais est-ce que c'est normal? Ce que je ressens pour toi, c'est tellement… Je n'arrive même pas à le décrire, j'ai l'impression que les mots ne seront jamais assez fort pour exprimer ce que je ressens là maintenant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu éprouves ? Essaye de trouver les mots.

Stiles prit une grande inspiration tremblante et il s'accrocha plus fort aux mains de Derek.

\- C'est comme s'il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi. Quelque chose… quelque chose avec des crocs et des griffes qui hurle que tu es à moi et que tu m'appartiens.

Derek ferma les yeux un court instant et quand il plongea à nouveau son regard dans le sien, Stiles fut médusé par tout ce qu'il pouvait y lire. De la souffrance, de la joie, de la peine, mais aussi tellement d'émerveillement.  
C'était à la fois merveilleux et poignant parce qu'il avait l'impression que Derek le regardait comme s'il allait disparaître d'un moment à l'autre. Son cœur se brisa devant un tel désespoir et soudain, la vérité le frappa avec une grande acuité.  
Il comprit alors que sa peur était mal placée. Il n'était pas effrayé parce que Derek était un homme, mais parce que ce qu'il ressentait été tellement fort que ça faisait de véritables ravages en lui, à un point qu'il eut soudain du mal à se reconnaître, se demandant alors qui était ce garçon qui éprouvait tellement de choses pour l'homme en face de lui.

Cet homme qui le regardait avec des yeux verts comme le lichen.

Derek qui était à la fois homme et loup et dont les yeux s'illuminaient de rouge.

Derek qui était pareil à un roc et qui portait avec lui l'odeur d'une course exaltée à travers les feuilles, les branches et la terre.

Derek qui n'avait pas cessé de le regarder comme s'il pouvait lire au plus profond de son âme et qui enserrait sa taille pour le serrer contre lui.

\- Fais-moi la promesse.

Stiles n'eut même pas besoin de lui demander ce dont il parlait. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et ses mains vinrent se poser sur son visage, ses doigts caressant ses joues, ses lèvres, son nez, ses sourcils comme pour mémoriser chaque détail afin de ne jamais oublier.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui nous arrive et je ne te cache pas que ça me fait carrément flipper, mais c'est réel. D'accord ? Je ne vais pas disparaître. Je suis là, pour toi et pour la meute. Aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi. Je t'en fais la promesse.

\- Peu importe ce qui arrivera, peu importe ce qui se mettra en travers de notre route, je ne serais jamais perdu parce que je trouverais toujours le chemin qui mène vers toi parce que tu es mon foyer. Je suis à toi, comme tu es à moi. Je t'en fais la promesse.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, mais ce n'était pas d'indignation. C'était du plaisir à l'état pur.

Parce qu'il n'était plus seul. Désormais, il avait son père.

Son meilleur ami.  
Sa meute.

Et son alpha. Derek.


	10. Chapter 10

**X.**

Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant et d'affreusement ridicule dans la manière dont son tee-shirt s'étirait sur les muscles de ses avant-bras, comme s'il était sur le point de craquer d'une minute à l'autre. Et que dire de toute cette étendue de peau dorée qui s'étalait sous ses yeux comme s'il avait passé ses journées à bronzer sous un soleil d'été californien. La manière dont les veines se tendaient sur son cou alors qu'il observait la pomme d'Adam montait et descendre sous la fine couche de barbe qui la recouvrait.

Un nouveau cri de colère attira son regard sur ses lèvres fines et brillantes alors que sa langue pointa légèrement pour les humidifier. Il trembla alors qu'il vit sa bouche se retroussait dans une grimace de colère sur des dents blanches, laissant subrepticement apparaître la légère pointe de ces canines. Sans parler de ses sourcils épais froncés au-dessus de ses magnifiques yeux vers teintés d'éclats d'or et de métal, ses cheveux noirs légèrement ébouriffés comme s'il venait tout juste de se réveiller.  
Il s'arrêta quelques secondes dans sa contemplation et se renfrogna légèrement en se disant qu'il allait devoir mettre la bride à son lui artistique profond.

Puis ses yeux refirent le chemin inverse comme une cassette qu'on rembobine et tombèrent sur la fine toison de poils noirs que dévoilait le col en V de son tee-shirt, la manière dont le tissu se tendit, pareille à une seconde peau sur son torse large et puissant.  
Brusquement, il se rappela une chose et il éprouva le besoin urgent de vérifier de ses propres yeux alors il souleva le bord du tee-shirt, sa main effleurant la boucle de la ceinture. Ses doigts eurent à peine le temps d'effleurer furtivement la peau dorée juste en dessous qu'une main sur son poignet l'interrompit brutalement.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Gronda une voix basse et caverneuse.

Stiles leva la tête vers un Derek clairement en colère et exaspéré et il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, le regard légèrement vitreux et perdu.

\- As-tu au moins écouté un seul mot de ce que j'ai dit ?

Derek qui n'avait pas lâché sa main, commença à le secouer pour attirer son attention. Le geste ne le blessa nullement, Derek ne l'aurait pas permis, mais cela eut le mérite de le recentrer.

\- Je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu sentais comme lui ?! Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez bien pu faire pour que tu portes son odeur partout sur toi ?! Je te jure qu'il va m'entendre, il n'a pas le droit de

\- Ta blessure.

Stiles avait l'air un peu hagard, ses yeux de nouveau fixés au niveau de son abdomen et la main qu'il tenait toujours d'une poigne de fer se tendit une fois encore pour tenter de soulever son tee-shirt. La colère de Derek retomba comme un soufflé trop vite sortit du four.

\- Je voudrais simplement être sûr que… s'il te plaît.

Derek savait combien il en coûtait à Stiles de supplier et de toute façon, il ne pouvait décemment pas résister à ses beaux yeux marrons Hershey. Il mit sa colère en sourdine et il relâcha doucement la main du plus jeune afin qu'il puisse vérifier de lui-même qu'il se portait à merveille. Il l'observa dans sa manoeuvre et il put voir ses yeux à demi-clos, comme si Stiles était en transe, ses longs cils effleurant ses joues parsemées de quelques taches de rousseur. Il observa la façon dont ses lèvres pleines et légèrement rouges d'avoir été trop mordues se pinçait en une ligne fine de tension, son nez se retroussant adorablement. Alors qu'un léger courant d'air effleurait son abdomen, il observa le nid brun et douillet que formaient les cheveux de Stiles et il ferma les yeux en se rappelant leur douceur et leur parfum, ses muscles se contractant quand il sentit ses doigts effleuraient son ventre et y laissaient une traînée de feu.

En réaction, son loup hurla de plaisir et se roula sur le dos afin d'exposer son ventre et en avoir plus.

Derek le traita mentalement de traînée et l'animal éternua simplement en réponse.

Il soupira, mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il se comportait mieux que lui parce qu'il n'y avait absolument rien d'érotique, ni de sensuel dans la façon dont Stiles explorait son ventre, pourtant ce fut suffisant pour rallumer le feu dans ses veines. Une douce et agréable chaleur lui brûla les reins et il inspira un grand coup pour se retenir de jeter Stiles sur la première surface plate à disposition et le dévorer. Ce dernier quant à lui se devait bien de constater que la peau de Derek était vierge de toute cicatrice. Pas même de légères boursouflures, ni de peau en train de cicatriser. Il y avait juste une douce sensation de chaleur qui irradiait de cette peau nue qu'il caressa avec vénération.  
Quand il estima que son exploration avait duré bien plus de temps qu'il n'en était nécessaire, Stiles osa enfin lever les yeux vers Derek, le cœur battant.  
Ce qu'il lut dans son regard l'incita à lui donner ou plutôt à lui confier quelque chose en retour. Il ferma les yeux un instant le temps de rassembler ses idées. Derek ne disait rien et se contentait de redessiner ses lèvres, le contour de son visage, sa nuque, la ligne de ses épaules du bout des doigts dans un geste aérien et éphémère. Cela le rassura et lui donna le courage de parler. De lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

\- Plus jeune, j'étais un garçon amical et ouvert, tu sais. Je voulais être dans la police comme mon père alors j'étais toujours là à poser des questions sur tout et pas grand-chose. J'adorais les mystères et je résolvais déjà des enquêtes comme de savoir qui avait volé la dernière glace au chocolat dans le congélateur.

Derek laissa échapper un léger rire rauque et cela réchauffa le cœur de Stiles. Il se rendit compte qu'il aimait ce son et qu'il aurait aimé l'entendre plus encore. Pendant longtemps. L'éternité même. Il ne sut pas d'où lui vint cette pensée, mais ça ne l'effraya pas. Au contraire, il aima la sensation de chaleur et de sérénité qu'elle lui procura. Il aima le fait qu'il ne la comprenait pas, qu'il ne puisse pas la résoudre. Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Derek faisaient partie d'un mystère qui l'enchantait. C'était son trésor. La seule chose au monde qu'il ne résoudrait peut-être jamais. La seule chose qu'il ne serait pas prêt d'oublier parce que Derek était un mystère. Son mystère.

\- J'aimais me faire des amis, finit-il par dire quand il se rendit que les caresses de Derek s'étaient arrêtés face à son silence prolongé. J'aimais discuter avec tout le monde, ce genre de choses. Puis ma mère… ma mère est tombée malade et elle est morte et c'est comme si quelque chose s'était brisé en moi. Je me suis renfermé, je ne parlais plus à personne, pas même à mon père. Je faisais des crises d'angoisses terribles et des cauchemars. Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même.

Un sourire éclatant vint soudain orner ses lèvres.

\- Et puis Scott est arrivé avec ses gros sabots et il s'est littéralement imposé à moi. Il me collait sans cesse et n'arrêtait pas de me parler. Je ne lui répondais jamais et je l'ignorais la plupart du temps pourtant ça ne l'a jamais incité à agir différemment avec moi. Petit à petit, c'est comme si je redécouvrais le monde avec lui et je me suis surpris à guetter son arrivée à l'école chaque matin et à regretter nos séparations chaque fin de journée. Il m'a ouvert les yeux et il m'a fait comprendre que je n'étais pas seul. Il est devenu mon ancre en quelque sorte.

\- Et il a dit que tu étais la sienne c'est ça ?

Quand Stiles hocha la tête, Derek prit une grande inspiration et posa son front contre le sien avec un soupir résigné et quand il plongea son regard dans le sien, Stiles put voir toute une myriade d'émotions se livrer bataille dans la profondeur de ses yeux verts.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'une ancre ? J'ai l'impression que c'est quelque chose d'important pour vous.

Derek esquissa un léger sourire et effleura doucement sa joue.

\- Comme tu le sais déjà, nous sommes ce qu'on appelle plus communément des thérianthropes, de la race des lycans pour être plus exact. Ce qui peut se lire dans les livres ou sur internet nous concernant n'est pas tout à fait exact et il y a pas mal de variantes. L'une d'entres-elles par exemple, concerne l'influence que la lune a sur nous. Nous pouvons nous transformer sous notre forme animale la plus totale uniquement si notre esprit ainsi que celui de notre loup est en parfaite symbiose. La lune exacerbe nos pouvoirs, elle nous rend plus forts et de ce fait, plus sauvage. Scott n'a été transformé que récemment et il n'est pas un métamorphe de naissance comme moi . C'est pourquoi tu as pu t'apercevoir qu'il pouvait se transformait à volonté en une sorte d'hybride, mi-humain, mi-loup, mais sa forme finale, ce qu'on pourrait appeler l'état de totale plénitude, c'est quand il pourra se transformer totalement en loup, pour ne plus faire qu'un avec son autre moitié. C'est un peu comme un but ultime en soi. Donc chaque soir de pleine lune, là où sa force sera à son plus haut sommet, il pourra tenter une transformation totale, mais ça ne marchera uniquement que si humain et loup sont en parfaite symbiose.

\- Cela comporte-t-il des risques ?

\- Chaque transformation comporte toujours des risques, qu'elle soit partielle ou totale. C'est pour cela que les ancres existent. Elles empêchent l'humain de se perdre dans son loup et de devenir sauvage. Une ancre peut-être représentée par presque n'importe quoi, mais il faut qu'elle soit une valeur symbolique pour la personne elle-même. Par exemple, en ce qui concerne Scott, qu'a-t-il dit exactement ?

\- Il a dit que j'étais son ancre, son foyer.

\- Vous êtes meilleurs amis, cela ne m'étonne guère. Ça veut dire que s'il devait opérer une transformation et qu'il avait soudain l'impression que le loup prenait le dessus au détriment de sa volonté, son ancre lui permettrait de se raccrocher à son humanité et ainsi, maintenir l'équilibre de la balance entre leurs deux âmes.

Stiles pencha la tête, l'air de penser à quelque chose.

\- Comment est-ce que tu as procédé jusqu'à maintenant? Scott m'a toujours dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'en parler alors…

\- On se réunit à l'entrepôt et je les enchaîne. Bien que ce soit plus naturel pour des thérianthropes de naissance parce que nous vivons avec notre loup dès notre venue au monde, on nous surveille jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse adopter notre forme définitive. Après, c'est beaucoup plus simple à gérer, il suffit de pouvoir trouver le bon équilibre. C'est parfois une question de volonté, d'acceptation et de compromis et selon les personnes, cela peut être très rapide ou prendre énormément de temps. Il y en a qui briment leur loup et le dominent, d'autres qui se laissent juste posséder et deviennent fous ou solitaires. Chacun est différent.

\- Et en ce qui te concerne ? Tu t'entends bien avec ton loup ?

Le visage de Derek se ferma presque aussitôt et Stiles eut un léger mouvement de recul devant sa réaction, mais cela ne dura qu'un bref instant.

\- On s'entend bien. Il y a eu certaines crises par le passé, mais j'ai survécu.

\- Et concernant les ancres, sont-elles indispensables ? Un lycan peut-il vivre sans en avoir une ?

\- Il le peut, mais c'est beaucoup plus simple de pouvoir se raccrocher à quelque chose quand on sent que les choses risquent de déraper. Tout dépend de ce qu'elle représente. Si l'ancre d'un loup venait à disparaître et qu'il entretenait un lien puissant avec elle, il peut devenir fou et ne jamais revenir. Si sa volonté de vivre est la plus forte, il peut en trouver une autre rapidement. Si c'est une émotion ou un souvenir, c'est assez simple. S'il s'agit d'un être humain, cela devient beaucoup plus complexe.

\- Une ancre n'est donc pas unique ?

\- Elle peut l'être. Tout dépend des circonstances.

La tête de Stiles tourna légèrement devant ce flot d'informations, mais il éprouva en même temps une profonde excitation. Son esprit curieux tournait à plein régime et il était heureux d'en savoir un peu plus sur les particularités de ses amis. Derek ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire indulgent devant l'étincelle qui brillait dans le regard du brun parce qu'il savait qu'en lui disant tout ça, cela lui donnerait l'impression de se rapprocher un peu plus de la meute. Stiles était à lui. Il était un frère à sa manière et il méritait de savoir, d'en apprendre plus sur eux au même titre que Scott et tous les autres.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu as une ancre toi aussi ?

Derek se figea une brève seconde, mais reprit rapidement ses caresses sur la joue de Stiles.

\- J'en ai une.

Voyant bien que Derek ne continuerait pas, l'excitation de Stiles baissa subitement d'un cran et pour une raison inexpliquée, il se sentit gêné, comme s'il venait de lui poser une question d'ordre intime sans prévenir.

\- Désolé, je

\- C'est toi Stiles.

Stiles leva un regard surpris vers Derek et ce dernier le regarda droit dans les yeux, son expression mortellement sérieuse.

\- Tu es mon ancre.

Le cœur de Stiles fit des bonds rapides dans sa poitrine face à cette confidence.

\- Est-ce que c'est pour cette raison que nous deux…

Mais Derek ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase et le fit taire d'un baiser dévastateur qui le laissa tout échevelé et tremblant.

\- Doit-on vraiment savoir le pourquoi ou le comment ? Murmura l'alpha contre ses lèvres.

Son sourire était espiègle et communicatif et révéla de légères fossettes sur ses joues qui firent fondre Stiles comme du beurre sur une poêle trop chaude.

\- Non, c'est vrai, murmura-t-il à son tour entre deux légers baisers. On n'a pas forcément besoin de savoir.

Il picora ses lèvres de légers baisers avant de l'embrasser franchement, goûtant une nouvelle fois la saveur de la langue de Derek contre la sienne quand des coups frappés à la porte les firent sursauter tous les deux. Derek leva un regard intrigué vers lui.

\- Tu attendais de la visite ?

\- Non, pas que je sache.

Il se rappela soudain ce dont l'avait prévenu son père ce matin.

\- En fait si, s'excusa t-il avec une légère grimace. Un menuisier devait passer pour réparer la porte, ça doit être lui.

Derek s'écarta pour le laisser se remettre sur ses pieds et remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses vêtements. Stiles lui jeta un regard incertain, mais quand il s'aperçut que Derek ne semblait pas pressé de s'en aller, il se dirigea vers l'entrée et ouvrit la porte. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années coiffé d'une casquette, avec une chemise à carreaux rouge et noir et un vieux jean se tenaien devant lui avec un sourire avenant.

\- Bonjour, je suis bien chez Mr. Stilinski ? On m'a appelé pour des réparations sur une porte d'entrée.

Les yeux de l'homme se déportèrent légèrement sur l'objet du délit et il le pointa du pouce avec un léger sourire.

\- Je suppose que j'ai frappé à la bonne porte ?

Stiles ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

\- C'est impossible à rater pas vrai ? Vous pensez pouvoir faire quelque chose ?

\- Je me suis permis d'y regarder d'un peu plus près avant de frapper. Ça parait impressionnant vu comme ça, mais le graffiti fait environ 15cm de diamètre et qui que soit la personne qui a fait ça, elle n'a pas totalement abîmé le bois. Je devrais pouvoir colmater ça et repeindre un coup par-dessus en quelques heures à peine. Vous comptez vous absenter ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Je suis ici pour toute la journée.

\- Alors, je peux commencer de suite si j'ai votre accord.

\- Ça serait parfait, merci. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je serais dans la cuisine, au bout de ce couloir là-bas.

\- Très bien.

L'homme retourna à son camion et Stiles entrebâilla la porte avant de revenir dans la cuisine ou l'attendait Derek.

\- Mon père a appelé un menuisier pour réparer la porte, ça risque de prendre quelques heures. Est-ce que… as-tu quelque chose à faire, ou ?

\- Je peux rester si c'est ce que tu me demandes.

Stiles hocha la tête lentement avant de se rapprocher de Derek.

\- Alors, je te le demande.

Derek saisit son visage entre ses mains et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Stiles se rendit soudain compte que ses mains tremblaient et il observa Derek, inquiet.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Derek secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

\- Ce n'est rien. La pleine lune est pour demain soir, je suis juste un peu fébrile. Ça passera.

\- Bon sang, est-ce que c'est la même chose pour Scott ? Et les autres ? Et je suis tranquillement ici alors que Scott pourrait avoir besoin de moi, quel idiot je fais !

Stiles commença à se détourner, mais s'étant sans compter Derek qui entoura sa taille de ses bras et le plaqua férocement contre lui, son torse musclé ondulant contre son dos.

\- C'est un grand garçon. Tu sais tout autant que moi qu'il n'aurait pas pris le risque d'aller en cours s'il savait qu'il n'avait pas la capacité de le gérer. De plus, je suis sûr que la petite chasseuse veille au grain.

Stiles savait que Derek avait raison, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de se faire du souci quand même pour son meilleur ami. Pourtant, quand il sentit ses mains fermes sur ses épaules, la façon dont elles chassaient habilement la tension qui les habitait, ce fut plus difficile de rester concentré et il s'abandonna, penchant la tête en arrière pour la poser contre l'épaule de Derek qui chantonna doucement, le nez glissant sur sa gorge dévoilée.

\- Je suppose que je ne pourrais pas venir avec vous demain?

\- Tant qu'ils n'auront pas maîtrisé leur forme finale, c'est hors de question. Les soirs de pleines lunes, ils resteront un danger éventuel pour toi, mais une fois qu'ils auront réussi, tu pourras venir avec nous.

\- Et que va-t-il se passer une fois qu'ils auront réussi ?

\- Ils apprendront à maîtriser leur forme lupine, puis ils apprendront à maîtriser les formes intermédiaires, mais pour le reste ça sera essentiellement des courses dans la forêt et un peu de chasse en meute. Il n'y a rien de mieux pour consolider les liens.

\- Je veux bien te croire. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire d'autres vous concernant ? Je veux tout savoir !

\- Seigneur, tu es insatiable. J'espère au moins que tu l'es dans tous les sens du terme, parce qu'autrement nous risquons d'avoir des problèmes.

\- J'ai soif d'informations, oui monsieur ! En quoi est-ce un problème ? Et que veux-tu dire par _dans tous les sens du terme_?

Derek haussa un sourcil sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce que la lumière se fasse dans l'esprit de l'hyperactif. Il se sentit immédiatement rougir et il se retourna afin de pouvoir frapper du poing le torse de Derek.

\- T'es con franchement !

\- Vraiment ? S'enquit Derek en attrapant son bras. Est-ce que je dois comprendre que ce serait vraiment un problème pour toi ?

À ces mots, il s'avança lentement et fit reculer Stiles contre le frigo, ce dernier ne pouvant quitter l'alpha du regard, subjugué par le vert hypnotique de ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Son souffle se coupa quand il sentit contre son ventre la preuve évidente de son excitation et à sentir combien ses joues le brulaient, il fut certain que son visage avait dû passer par toutes les nuances de rouge existantes.

\- Je, tu ne… suis pas, enfin. Je veux dire, tu

Derek s'appuya un peu plus contre lui et il laissa échapper un couinement peu viril. Stiles se sentit atrocement gêné et terriblement excité en même temps. Derek l'avait coincé contre le frigo et sa carrure surplombait la sienne, mais il n'y avait absolument rien d'intimidant dans la façon qu'il avait de se tenir près de lui. On aurait même dit qu'il se tenait sur le qui-vive, attentif à ses réactions et prêt à s'écarter immédiatement s'il le lui demandait, mais alors qu'il pouvait sentir la sensation de son corps tout contre le sien, la chaleur qui irradiait de lui, son parfum, il se rendit compte qu'il le voulait aussi. Il voulait connaître la sensation de sa peau nue contre la sienne, parcourir chaque centimètre carré de son corps de ses lèvres.

Derek dut sentir le changement en lui, car il se colla encore plus près de lui si c'était possible et il l'embrassa brutalement. Stiles accueillit le baiser avec joie, laissant l'alpha piller sa bouche et prendre ce qu'il voulait de lui.

\- Excusez-moi ?

Les deux hommes sursautèrent et s'écartèrent d'un bond, les yeux écarquillés. Derek se passa une main sur le visage tandis que Stiles remettait un peu d'ordre dans ses vêtements et se retournait vers l'homme qui apparut quelques secondes après dans la pièce et qui se figea en les voyant.

\- Excusez-moi, je ne savais pas qu'il avait quelqu'un d'autre avec vous.

\- Ce n'est, commença Stiles d'une voix rauque avant de se racler la gorge. Ce n'est rien. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

\- Oui, j'ai simplement besoin que vous remplissiez un petit formulaire avant de commencer si ça ne vous dérange pas.

\- Pas de problème, je vous suis.

L'homme quitta la pièce et avant de le suivre, Stiles se tourna vers Derek qui le regarda avec un visage stoïque, mais la lueur dans ses yeux lui disait tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. « _À_ _charge_ _de_ _revanche_ » semblait-il dire. Le coeur battant à tout rompre, Stiles s'empressa de quitter la pièce, le visage rouge.

 **O-O**

Finalement, cela avait pris trois heures au menuisier pour finir la porte. Derek avait fini par partir pour préparer la cave de l'ancienne maison des Hale en prévision de la soirée de demain, vu que l'entrepôt n'était plus sûr pour l'instant après l'attaque qu'ils avaient subit.

Assis sur son lit, Stiles faisait tournoyer son portable entre ses mains, fixant le mur devant lui d'un air absent. Il ruminait et pendant un moment, il se demanda s'il avait bien fait de ne pas en parler à Derek avant son départ et d'un autre côté, ce n'est pas comme si Scott était au courant non plus. Il pesa le pour et le contre et quand il baissa les yeux vers son poignet à présent dépourvu de son bandage, il sut qu'il prenait la bonne décision. Il fit défiler les contacts sur son portable et le porta à son oreille. La tonalité sonna trois fois avant qu'une voix lui réponde à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Allison.

\- Salut, c'est Stiles. Désolé si je te dérange, mais j'ai besoin de te parler.

Il regarda autour de lui et quand il eut de nouveau l'impression de se sentir observé, il se leva précipitamment et quitta la pièce.

\- Sans que Scott, ni les autres en sachent rien si possible.


	11. Chapter 11

**XI.**

Le temps était maussade et le ciel s'assombrissait de plus en plus au fil des heures qui s'écoulaient. Une légère bruine avait déjà commencé à tremper les routes et de légères flaques prenaient peu à peu formes sur le trottoir, prélude de la tempête qui n'allait pas tarder à déferler sur Beacon Hill. Stiles observait depuis bien cinq minutes le balancement de ses essuies-glaces, le léger chuintement donnant le rythme à la musique rock qui filtrait grâce à son vieil autoradio. Le léger tapotement de la pluie sur la tôle de sa voiture avait un petit quelque chose de mélancolique et il pencha la tête sur ses deux bras appuyés contre le volant. La portière côté passager s'ouvrit soudain et il entendit le poids d'une personne qui s'affaissait sur le vieux cuir du siège à côté du sien.

\- Excuse-moi, j'ai eu un peu de mal à me débarrasser de Scott. J'ai dû sortir un prétexte bidon comme quoi j'avais mes règles pour qu'il me lâche aussitôt la grappe. Vu qu'il a la tête ailleurs, il n'y a vu que du feu.

Stiles lâcha un rire étranglé, partagé entre la gêne et l'amusement, mais il devait bien avouer que c'était bien joué de la part de la jeune femme. Scott avait dû se sentir aussi gêné que lui, prenant aussitôt ses jambes à son cou.

Il se tourna vers elle et l'observa alors qu'elle replaçait une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, admirant les boucles brunes cascadant le long de ses joues légèrement rosies par la fraîcheur qui régnait à l'extérieur. Dans l'espace réduit de sa voiture, la jeune femme paraissait petite et menue, mais c'était une erreur que de penser que c'était une description appropriée pour l'adolescente qui pouvait planter une flèche dans le cœur d'un démon à plus d'une quinzaine de mètres ou plaquer un loup-garou à terre et pointer une lame sur son cœur. Il comprenait mieux l'admiration de Scott pour sa petite amie et quand il se rappela toutes les fois où il avait pu voir Derek combattre, le même sentiment de fierté l'envahit et il sut que son meilleur ami avait eu raison, une fois de plus.

Allison plongea une main dans le sac qu'elle gardait sur ses genoux, mais hésita avant de se tourner vers Stiles, essayant de voir si ce dernier était bel et bien sérieux quant à ce qu'il lui avait demandé au téléphone.

\- J'ai ce que tu m'as demandé.

Le sourire de Stiles se fana aussitôt et leurs regards se croisèrent dans un silence tendu. L'hyperactif baissa les yeux vers la main qu'Allison avait toujours à l'intérieur de son sac et son estomac se noua sous l'appréhension. Il ferma les yeux et inspira, invoquant dans son esprit toutes les raisons qui l'avait conduit à prendre cette décision et il hocha fermement la tête d'un mouvement sec, les poings serrés. Allison vit la résolution dans ses yeux et elle acquiesça, espérant que ni Scott ou le shérif ne fassent une crise cardiaque en l'apprenant. Stiles avait aussi parlé à Chris et ce dernier avait approuvé, la confortant dans le bien-fondé de sa décision d'aider Stiles à se défendre, admirant la détermination et la volonté du jeune homme à vouloir protéger les siens, alors qu'il n'était qu'un simple humain. Lentement, elle retira la main de son sac, faisant briller la lame d'un couteau hors de son fourreau de cuir dans l'ombre protectrice de l'habitacle. Stiles déglutit en voyant l'arme apparaître dans la main de la jeune femme, hypnotisé par le léger miroitement de son propre reflet à la surface.  
Allison tint l'arme un moment dans la paume de sa main, l'expression nostalgique avant de se tourner complètement vers Stiles afin qu'il puisse la voir d'un peu plus près.

\- C'est une dague, murmura-t-elle d'une voix empreinte d'émotion. Elle appartenait à ma mère. Et elle est à toi maintenant.

\- Je ne peux pas, lâcha Stiles d'une voix choqué en se reculant, mais la jeune femme ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en dire plus et elle attrapa ses mains dans les siennes pour y poser doucement l'étui en cuir. C'est quelque chose d'important, Allison. Je ne peux pas l'accepter.

\- Stiles, écoute-moi bien. Quand ma mère est morte, j'ai compris que les choses devaient changer. Ma rencontre avec Scott, ma condition de chasseuse, la meute et toi. J'ai dit à mon père qu'il était temps de prendre un nouveau départ, d'avoir une nouvelle ligne de conduite, un nouveau code d'honneur.

Allison leva les yeux et plongea un regard farouche dans le sien, ses yeux brûlants de passion et de rage.

 _\- Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes._

Leurs poings se refermèrent d'un même mouvement sur l'étui de l'arme, comme s'ils prêtaient serment.

\- C'est mon père qui l'a gardé jusqu'à maintenant et il a estimé qu'elle te revenait de droit et je suis d'accord avec lui. Quand tu m'as appelé hier et qu'il m'a donné la dague qui avait appartenu à ma mère pour que je te la donne, j'ai compris que c'était la meilleure chose que je puisse faire pour te protéger.

Stiles prit une grande inspiration et leva la dague devant lui, faisant miroiter la lame hors de son fourreau de cuir d'un mouvement lent et empreint de gravité. La dague était à double tranchant et avait des finitions assez simples. La poignée était faite d'un bois sombre et résistant, cerclé de bas en haut d'un cerceau d'or et d'un pommeau de la même matière de forme pentagonale et la garde se pliait de manière circulaire pour former la lettre C en direction de la lame. Seule la chappe semblait plus travaillée que tout le reste. Il y avait un saphir de forme ovale en son centre, cerclé par deux colonnes composées de trois plumes stylisées en or. La dague était magnifique, mais c'était une arme à n'en point douter, létale dans toute sa simplicité.

\- Stiles, commença doucement Allison d'un ton qui donnait l'impression qu'elle savait à quoi il pensait. C'est à toi de voir ce que tu veux en faire. Est-ce que tu souhaites en faire une arme pour te défendre ? Ou une arme pour tuer?

\- Quelle est la différence ?

\- Je manie aussi des armes ne l'oublie pas. Avant, je m'en servais pour tuer, sans état d'âme. Aujourd'hui, je m'en sers pour protéger ceux qui ne peuvent se protéger eux-mêmes.

Allison esquissa un sourire triste avant de poser une nouvelle fois ses mains sur les siennes.

\- Stiles, je sais que ça pourrait te paraître étrange dis comme ça, mais je t'ai toujours trouvé différent et je veux dire par là que c'est dans le bon sens du terme. Il y a énormément de bonté en toi. Je sais que tu te crois faible et que tu as constamment le sentiment que les autres se doivent de veiller sur toi, mais c'est tout le contraire. Je pense qu'ils ont besoin de toi. Ils te protègent parce qu'il y a comme une lumière en toi qui les guide et les rend plus forts. Comme avec Derek, par exemple.

Stiles laissa échapper un reniflement ironique et il regarda partout ailleurs, sauf dans sa direction uniquement pour ne pas avoir à lire la lueur de pitié dans son regard.

\- Désolé de te contredire Allison, mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu peux bien parler. Je suis juste… moi.

\- Scott m'a dit que Peter t'avait proposé de te mordre et que tu avais refusé. C'est vrai ?

\- C'est vrai, mais je ne vois pas en quoi

\- Stiles, tu ne comprends donc pas? Quelles que soient tes raisons, tu as refusé une morsure qui aurait pu t'offrir tout ce dont tu aurais pu rêver. Force, agilité, pouvoir. Et regarde-toi aujourd'hui.

\- Stiles, hyperactif et sarcastique. Merci, mais tu ne m'apprends rien de nouveau.

\- Cesse de faire l'idiot. Ce sont tes choix qui façonnent celui que tu es. Tu peux me croire, beaucoup de gens auraient accepté la morsure, mais tu ne l'as pas fait et c'est ce qui te rend différent. Et cette différence est ta force. Elle t'a amené à me demander de t'aider à te défendre, de protéger ceux qui te sont chers. En faisant cela, crois-moi, tu fais bien plus que n'importe qui dans ta situation. Beaucoup se seraient contentés de fuir. C'est pourquoi je t'admire Stiles.

Stiles inspira profondément et se tourna vers Allison et la manière qu'elle avait de le regarder droit dans les yeux sans fléchir, les joues rouges et le souffle court, lui montra à quel point elle pensait réellement ce qu'elle disait.

C'était spontané.

Impulsif.

Passionné.

\- Stiles, je sais que tu as peur. Tu as l'impression que tout s'effondre autour de toi, tes certitudes ont été ébranlées et les fondations même de ton existence ne sont plus que les ruines d'une vie qui ne t'appartient même plus. Tu as le sentiment que rien ne sera plus jamais pareil, je le sais. Je suis passée par là. Je sais ce que tu ressens et c'est pour cette raison que je t'admire, car tu n'abandonnes pas et tu préfères de loin être un chasseur plutôt que la proie.

 **O-O**

 _« Tu préfères être un chasseur plutôt que la proie. »_

Les paroles d'Allison ne cessaient de tourner en boucle dans sa tête. Il savait qu'elle avait emprunté le terme de chasseur pour se référer au fait qu'il préférait de loin combattre plutôt que de se laisser faire, mais n'y avait-il pas un fond de vérité dans ces paroles ? Le fait qu'il ait refusé la morsure de Peter n'avait peut-être été que le prélude qui l'avait mené à cet instant précis de sa vie. Devait-il y voir un signe quelconque alors que sa relation avec Derek venait tout juste de prendre son envol? Malgré le fait que Scott et Allison soient ensemble en plus de leurs différences, cela ne fesait-il pas d'eux des « ennemis naturels »?  
Cette perspective l'effraya grandement. Certes, il avait demandé à Allison de lui apprendre à se défendre et à combattre afin qu'il puisse se protéger en n'importe quelle circonstance. Qui sait ? Peut-être que les agresseurs de Derek étaient toujours dans les parages et ils pouvaient s'attaquer à n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Il devrait pouvoir apprendre à se défendre et à contre-attaquer si cela était nécessaire.

\- Mr. Stilinski, le fait que vos connaissances soient à un niveau un peu plus au-dessus de la moyenne par rapport à vos camarades ne vous abstiens pas d'ignorer mon cours. Je vous prierais donc d'être un peu plus attentif.

Stiles sursauta et releva les yeux pour voir le professeur Harris planté devant son bureau, le regardant d'un air blasé. L'hyperactif ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire ironique.

\- Donc vous admettez enfin que je suis un génie ?

\- Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit Mr. Stilinski et veuillez prêter attention à ce que j'étais en train de demander à chacun de vos camarades. Avez vous oui ou non choisis votre binôme pour votre projet en chimie ?

Stiles se releva sur son siège et regarda lentement autour de lui pour voir que la plupart des élèves s'étaient regroupés par groupe de deux tandis que d'autres essayaient encore de trouver leur binôme.

\- Ben, je vais me mettre avec Sc

\- Mis à part Mr. McCall bien entendu, le coupa Harris en levant les yeux au ciel, sous les grognements combinés des deux adolescents. Et inutile de protester, vous savez très bien pourquoi.

Pinçant les lèvres de dépit, Stiles regarda une nouvelle fois autour de lui quand une voix s'éleva derrière son dos.

\- Si ça ne vous dérange monsieur, j'aimerais bien être son binôme. Stiles est le meilleur élève de la classe et je pense qu'il pourrait m'aider à remonter ma moyenne.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent et la mâchoire de Stiles se décrocha légèrement quand il vit Allison lui adresser un sourire timide. Harris leur jeta un bref regard suspicieux avant de hocher la tête d'un mouvement sec.

\- Très bien. Si chacun d'entre vous a maintenant trouvé son binôme, je vais vous demander de vous placer à la même table que celui-ci et de commencer à travailler sur l'organisation et la répartition des tâches.

Dans une cacophonie de raclements de chaises et de brouhaha, chacun se plaça à côté de son camarade, Allison se plaçant à coté de lui avec un léger sourire. Alors qu'elle replaçait ses livres sur la table, elle en profita pour glisser discrètement son carnet de notes dans sa direction. Du coin de l'œil, il put voir qu'un mot avait été griffonné dans la marge de la première page.

 _ **« J'ai pensé que ce serait plus facile pour qu'on puisse aussi travailler sur ce que tu sais.»**_

Stiles esquissa un sourire. Allison avait eu une excellente idée. En étant dans le même groupe de chimie, elle pouvait en même temps lui apprendre à manier sa dague sans que personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. Aussi discrètement que possible, il prit un stylo et écrivit à sa suite.

 **« Je me demandais justement quand on allait pouvoir planifier notre première cession. »**

 **« Ce soir c'est la pleine lune. Je suppose que tu n'es pas de la partie ? »**

 **« Non. »**

 **« Ils risquent d'être tous occupés. Après les cours ?**

 **« Sans problème. Chez toi c'est bon ? »**

 **« Ce serait bien. »**

Stiles n'était pas emballé par l'idée de faire quoi que ce soit chez lui. Il voulait se convaincre que c'était pour éviter de se faire surprendre par son père, mais il mentirait. La vérité, c'était qu'il ne se sentait pas en sécurité chez lui. Il n'arrivait plus à se défaire de cette sensation d'être constamment observé et ça l'obsédait.  
Secouant la tête pour chasser les idées noires qui commençaient à obscurcir ses pensées, il ouvrit son propre carnet de notes et il se pencha vers Allison avec un sourire enjoué.

\- Alors, par quoi est-ce que tu veux qu'on commence ?

 **O-O**

\- Harris est vraiment trop con ! Je sais pas ce qui me retient de l'étriper parfois !

\- Peut-être le fait qu'on soit à l'école, qui plus est devant une centaine de témoins ? Mon père est peut-être le shérif, mais si tu vas en prison pour meutre, je suis pas certain que je pourrais faire quelque chose pour toi mon pote.

Scott esquissa un sourire amusé, mais quand il leva les yeux, une lueur assassine se mit soudain à briller dans son regard et il laissa échapper un grondement bas du plus profond de sa gorge, sous les regards à la fois médusés de Stiles et Allison. La jeune femme s'empressa de vérifier que personne n'avait rien remarqué, mais il était tout les trois assis à une table à l'extérieur et il n'y avait personne à moins d'une dizaine de mètres au moins. Stiles observa son ami, complètement déboussolé par son changement d'attitude et alors qu'il se tournait vers Allison en espérant qu'elle en saurait plus que lui, le grondement se fit soudain beaucoup plus fort. D'instinct, Stiles et Allison qui s'étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre s'écartèrent d'un même mouvement. Scott se calma aussitôt et dans la même seconde, il sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de faire et le choc s'inscrivit sur son visage, suivi par la culpabilité et la honte.

\- Merde. Stiles, je suis vraiment désolé

\- Mon pote, t'as pas à t'excuser.

Stiles avait déjà les mains devant lui en signe de paix, sa posture légèrement défensive malgré le grand sourire qu'il affichait et qu'il espérait rassurant. Devant l'expression dépitée d'Allison, il comprit qu'il s'y prenait très mal parce que Scott semblait être au trente-sixième dessous. Il avait la tête baissée et sa respiration était hachée comme s'il faisait une attaque de panique. Le premier instinct de Stiles aurait été de chercher son inhalateur, mais Scott était un loup-garou à présent, il n'en avait plus besoin. L'hyperactif suspectait même que son loup devait affleurer à la surface à la façon dont ses yeux passaient continuellement du marron à l'ambre doré. Alors, même si c'était complètement imprudent de sa part au vu de la situation, il se leva d'un bond sous le regard hésitant d'Allison.

\- Stiles

Secouant la tête dans sa direction, il s'assit tout contre Scott et posa un bras en travers de son épaule, guidant le visage de ce dernier dans le creux de son cou.

\- Je suis là, tout va bien Scott. Prends une grande inspiration. Et expire doucement.

Il répéta cette phrase autant de fois qu'il le fallut, sous les yeux d'Allison qui les observait en souriant doucement. La respiration de Scott se cala à la sienne et petit à petit, il sembla reprendre son calme, les tremblements n'étant plus qu'un douce pression contre son épaule.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, murmura Scott d'une voix rauque. Je suis un peu sur les dents avec la pleine lune de ce soir. Je voulais pas m'en prendre à vous comme ça.

Allison se leva à son tour et se rassit de l'autre côté de Scott, l'enlaça et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres alors qu'il lui rendait son étreinte à son tour. En temps normal, Stiles aurait lâché un joyeux « Câlin de groupe ! », mais pour une fois il préféra simplement se taire et se recula légèrement, veillant d'un regard protecteur sur le couple qui se tenait à ses côtés.

 **OOO-OOO**

\- Je suppose que ça ne sera pas possible, même pour 5 petites minutes ?

\- Non.

Stiles soupira, ne s'offusquant nullement du ton laconique de son quoi. Petit ami ? Il gratta simplement une tache imaginaire sur son pull, alors qu'Allison patientait un peu plus loin avec Scott.

\- Demain, si tout va bien. Je t'enverrais un message.

Un sourire illumina le visage de Stiles et il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, oubliant que Derek ne pouvait pas le voir à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Pas de soucis. Scott s'apprête à partir et il te rejoindra un peu plus tard.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- J'ai des devoirs à faire, répondit Stiles, une douce chaleur le gagnant à l'idée que Derek puisse vraiment s'intéresser à ce qu'il pouvait faire de son temps libre. J'espère que tout se passera bien ce soir.

\- Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire. Concentre-toi sur tes cours et je te verrais demain.

\- Okay. À plus tard.

Derek raccrocha et Stiles en fit de même avant de revenir vers ses deux amis qui le regardaient d'un air entendu. Allison était continuellement en train de caresser le bras de Scott de long en large.

\- Tu n'en es pas à ton premier round, le rassura-t-elle afin d'ôter le sourire crispé qu'il avait vissé aux lèvres. Ne force rien, d'accord.

\- Je sais.

Scott esquissa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et il se tourna vers Stiles, agrippant doucement son bras.

\- Que tu sortes avec Derek n'est pas un prétexte pour draguer ma petite amie c'est clair ?

\- On va juste avancer notre projet en chimie, promis.

Stiles laissa échapper un rire incrédule, regrettant presque d'avoir avoué à son meilleur ami qu'il avait suivi son conseil et que lui et Derek étaient en bonne voie pour former un « couple ». Il prédisait qu'il en entendrait certainement parler pendant un long moment, espérant seulement qu'Allison ait pitié de lui et ne se ligue pas avec Scott pour se moquer de lui. La lueur amusée qu'il perçut dans le regard de la jeune femme lui prouva qu'il avait du souci à se faire et il leva les yeux en l'air.

\- On y va? Il ne faudrait pas que je rentre trop tard.

\- Pas de soucis. On se voit demain si tout va bien ?

Scott confirma d'un hochement de tête et embrassa Allison une dernière fois , avant de se tourner vers Stiles et de lui délivrer une dernière étreinte.

\- Je suis content pour toi mon pote. Tu le sais pas vrai?

\- Je le sais, murmura Stiles en lui tapotant l'épaule. Bonne chance pour ce soir. Si ça ne va pas, tu sais que je suis là.

Il serra sa nuque d'une main en le regardant droit dans les yeux et le sourire que lui délivra Scott était tellement lumineux qu'il aurait pu chasser les sombres nuages qui assombrissaient le ciel grisâtre au-dessus de leur tête.

 **O-O**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Stiles était assis dans la cuisine de la maison de la famille Argent, un verre d'eau qu'Allison lui avait versé entre les mains. Cette dernière voyait bien qu'il était indécis et elle se contenta de s'assoir à côté lui, ne voulant rien forcer, mais tentant de lui montrer que peut importe ce qu'il décidait, elle se rangerait à sa décision.

\- J'aimerais, commença Stiles d'une voix rauque avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. Je voudrais apprendre à m'en servir. S'il te plait.

Son sac semblait pesait une tonne sur ses genoux, mais en réalité, il savait très bien que ça venait uniquement du fait que la dague était à l'intérieur et qu'elle n'avait cessé d'être dans un coin de son esprit tout le long de la journée. Allison resta silencieuse un moment, fixant le mur devant elle avant de se relever et se tourner vers lui.

\- Suis-moi, dit-elle simplement.

Stiles se leva à sa suite et la suivit vers une porte qui ouvrait sur un escalier semblant mener au sous-sol. Son sac sur l'épaule, il la suivit jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans une immense salle composée de plusieurs pièces, dont la plupart semblaient avoir été aménagés comme salle de sport et d'entraînement. L'un d'entres-elles en particulier faisait penser à une salle de judo, des tapis de mousse recouvrant le sol sur toute sa surface. Allison se dirigea vers ce qui ressemblait à un vestiaire avec des bancs et ouvrit un casier duquel elle sortit un pantalon de jogging et un tee-shirt.

\- Enfile ça. Ce sont de vieilles fringues que personne n'utilise. Ça devrait aller, au moins pour aujourd'hui.

\- Merci.

Allison quitta la pièce et Stiles se changea, observant les pièces autour de lui. Il y avait de tout et ça allait des tapis de courses, du ring, des machines pour la musculature jusqu'à un stand de tir. Il évita de regarder celle-ci en particulier, un léger sentiment de malaise l'envahissant, mais il se reprit rapidement. S'il commençait à avoir des doutes maintenant, tout ce qu'il allait entreprendre n'allait mener qu'à un échec cuisant et il s'y refusait. D'une main ferme, il sortit la dague qui était toujours dans son étui et il s'assit sur un banc, posant l'arme à côté de lui et quand Allison revint, s'étant changé elle aussi, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la salle avec les tatamis.

\- Pose la dague sur le côté, nous n'en aurons pas besoin pour le moment. Je veux avant tout voir ce que tu vaux en combat singulier.

Devant l'hésitation de Stiles, Allison esquissa un sourire amusé.

\- Je ne te demande pas à ce que tu la joues Matrix hein.

Les deux adolescents éclatèrent de rire alors qu'ils se plaçaient l'un en face de l'autre.

\- Agis à l'instinct. Je veux voir ce que tu vaux dans l'immédiat.

La jeune femme plaça ses deux mains serrées en poing devant elle, comme lors d'un match de boxe et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de copier son mouvement, mais au même moment, Allison se baissa soudainement et lui crocheta les pieds d'un ample mouvement de jambe. Stiles poussa un cri surpris et serra les dents pour éviter de se mordre la langue alors qu'il tombait lourdement par terre.

\- J'ai dis que je voulais voir ce que tu valais dans l'immédiat, lâcha Allison pour se justifier, ses épaules tressautant alors qu'elle riait. Je n'ai jamais dit qu'on irait doucement ou que je t'épargnerais.

\- Ouais j'ai compris.

Stiles soupira alors qu'il était toujours à terre et il accepta la main tendue d'Allison non sans lui avoir jeté un regard suspicieux avant, mais alors que leurs mains se liaient, il tira d'un coup sec, entraînant la jeune femme dans sa chute et la plaquant au sol pour se retrouver au-dessus d'elle, ses deux mains de chaque côté de son visage. Une lueur espiègle brilla dans son regard en réponse à son expression malicieuse.

\- Je vois que tu apprends vite.

\- Il semblerait que j'ai un bon profess, oumph !

Stiles s'écarta précipitamment d'Allison, le souffle légèrement coupé alors qu'elle venait de lui donner un coup de poing dans l'abdomen.

\- C'était vicieux ça !

\- Première leçon Stiles. Dans cette nouvelle réalité qui est la tienne, ton adversaire n'attendra pas gentiment que tu viennes lui taper dessus. Il ne se laissera pas faire et tous les coups seront permis. Tu te dois d'anticiper ses mouvements et à défaut, délivrer les coups le premier afin de prendre l'avantage.

Reprenant rapidement son souffle, Stiles se releva en baissant les yeux, légèrement embarrassé alors qu'il saisissait parfaitement ce qu'Allison essayait de lui faire comprendre. Implicitement, c'est un peu comme si elle lui avait : « Fais-le aux autres avant qu'ils ne le fassent eux-mêmes ». C'était loin d'être éthique, mais dans un combat où la mort pouvait être la seule issue, les questions de morale ne se posaient plus trop en général, surtout si elles impliquaient des créatures surnaturelles. Quand il se remit en position, Allison remarqua le changement dans sa posture et approuva d'un léger signe de tête avant de lui faire face.

\- Cette fois-ci c'est du sérieux. Prépare-toi.

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant longtemps. La chasseuse alternait entre attaque et défense, corrigeant ses mouvements ou lui en apprenant de nouveau. Il récoltait plus de bleus qu'il n'en donnait, sua à grosses gouttes, mais sa détermination quant à elle était encore à son top niveau malgré l'état de grande fatigue qui commençait à lui peser sur les épaules. Allison le remarqua et elle l'arrêta d'une main sur l'épaule, le souffle court.

\- Arrêtons pour aujourd'hui, on en a déjà fait assez.

\- Il n'est pas si tard, je peux encore

\- Il est presque sept heures. Je pense qu'on a largement fait assez.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux de surprise et leva les yeux vers l'écran du téléphone que la jeune femme agitait dans sa direction avec un sourire. Il attrapa la serviette propre qu'elle lui jeta et essuya la sueur qui lui coulait du front.

\- Bon sang, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé.

\- Je suis fière de toi. Ça voulait dire que tu étais vraiment concentré sur ton entraînement, c'est bien.

Se sentant rougir, le jeune homme se détourna en espérant que si Allison devait le remarquer, elle l'attribuerait à l'effort qu'il avait fourni durant les dernières minutes. Il passa la serviette sur ses cheveux et avisa la dague qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de l'endroit ou il l'avait initialement posé. Allison suivit son regard et remarqua l'arme à son tour.

\- Tu veux que je t'apprenne quelques mouvements avant de partir?

\- Je veux bien. Je pense que je me sentirais plus rassuré sur le fait que j'arriverais plus ou moins à m'en servir. Au cas où.

Allison sortit la dague de son étui et s'approcha de lui. Elle lui tendit l'arme et alors qu'il essayait de la placer correctement dans sa main, elle se glissa dans son dos et son bras se plaça en parallèle du sien alors que sa main qui tenait le couteau venait se superposer à la sienne.

\- Il ne faut pas que tu penses à la dague comme à un objet à part entière, mais plutôt comme à un prolongement de ton bras.

Elle imprima une légère pression sur sa main et lui fit exécuter quelques mouvements souples du bras, lui faisait penser à de l'escrime.

\- Il n'est pas necessaire que ce soit une arme pour tuer, murmura-t-elle soudain à son oreille et au fond, il lui fut reconnaissant de le préciser. Mais elle te permettra de faire pas mal de dégâts si tu t'y prends bien. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être au corps à corps pour porter un coup. Pour garder un certain périmètre de sécurité, parfois un simple mouvement du bras suffit.

Elle lui fit imprimer un ample mouvement circulaire du bras.

\- Ou une rapide attaque frontale.

Puis un gracieux, mais énergique mouvement vers l'avant, semblable à une estocade.

\- N'oublie pas Stiles. La dague n'est pas à considérer comme un objet à part entière, mais

\- Plutôt comme à un prolongement de ton bras, finirent-ils dans un même ensemble.

Ils s'observèrent un bref instant avant d'éclater de rire et de s'écarter l'un de l'autre.

\- Tu t'es vraiment bien débrouillé pour une première séance. Tu es doué. Tu as déjà fait de la lutte ou quelque chose comme ça auparavant ?

\- Pas du tout, répondit Stiles en se tournant vers elle alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les vestiaires. Mais je regarde pas mal de films et de vidéos sur Internet et j'ai une excellente mémoire donc je suppose qu'instinctivement je me suis basé sur leurs contenus. Et avec le lacrosse, j'arrive à me maintenir plus ou moins physiquement en forme.

\- C'est bien, mais rien de tel que la pratique pas vraie ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te contredire. Au fait, en ce qui concerne la dague, est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de la garder sur soi sans que ce soit gênant ? Disons que je me vois mal la garder dans mon sac de cours à chaque fois.

\- Change-toi et je te montrerais.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta pendant qu'Allison disparaissait à l'étage avant de revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec ce qui ressemblait à une sorte de bande de ceinture noir avec un scratch.

\- On dirait une sorte de brassard qu'utilisent les sportifs pour transporter leur lecteur de musique.

\- C'est ça, mais disons que celui-ci est revisité. Tends la jambe droite.

Stiles s'exécuta et remonta la jambe de son jean pour qu'elle puisse attacher le brassard à sa cheville. Elle tendit ensuite la main vers lui et il lui passa la dague qu'il avait rangé dans son étui. Elle plaça l'arme sur le brassard, ce qui faisait que la dague reposait maintenant le long de sa cheville. Il bougea le pied d'avant en arrière sans qu'il se ne se sente gêné, bien que le léger poids supplémentaire soit perturbant au début.

\- Ça s'enlève et se décroche facilement. Le plus simple si tu veux bien la cacher, c'est de porter des bottes. Des Rangers feraient très bien l'affaire.

\- Je crois que j'ai une paire qui doit traîner à la maison.

La jeune femme se releva et Stiles récupéra son sac et ils remontèrent à l'étage pour rejoindre l'entrée. Une fois sur le pas de la porte, Stiles s'approcha d'Allison et la prit spontanément dans ses bras.

\- Merci, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Tu n'étais pas obligé.

Après tout, même si la jeune chasseuse sortait avec son meilleur ami, elle n'était pas dans l'obligation de l'aider en quoi que ce soit. Personne ne lui en aurait voulu si elle avait refusé. Son père et elle avaient été jusqu'à lui offrir une arme ayant appartenu à une personne chère à leur cœur. Il était déjà plus que reconnaissant.

\- J'ai un code d'honneur Stiles. Il était de mon devoir de t'aider et je te considère comme un ami. Je viendrais toujours en aide à mes amis.

Le choc qu'il ressentait du s'inscrire sur son visage, car Allison éclata de rire en le regardant.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête ! Qu'est-ce qui te surprend dans le fait que je te considère comme un ami ?

\- Et bien, c'est juste que

\- Si tu commences à me parler de Scott, je t'arrête tout de suite. Tu as plus d'une fois prouvé que tu étais une personne de valeur, avec des principes. Une personne de confiance sur qui on peut toujours compter. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus et je suis fière de te compter parmi mes amis.

\- Je le suis aussi. Je veux dire, je suis fier de pouvoir de considérer comme une amie, même si tu es une chasseuse.

\- C'est trop d'honneur, laissa échapper Allison avec un léger rire et une révérence.

\- En parlant de chasseurs, est-ce que vous avez du nouveau concernant ceux qui nous ont attaqués ?

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Derek et Scott ne t'ont rien dit ?

\- Me dire quoi ?

Allison resta interdite devant l'étonnement sincère de Stiles et elle se demanda rapidement pourquoi diable il n'était pas encore au courant et ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui dire après coup, mais la lueur d'agacement qu'elle vit dans son regard et la façon dont ses épaules se tendirent lui soufflèrent qu'elle ferait mieux de lui dire la vérité. Si Derek ou Scott avaient omis de prévenir Stiles, c'était à eux d'assumer leur faute. Elle se refusait à mentir à ce dernier.

\- Le soir même où Derek a été blessé, nous avons trouvé trois chasseurs qui se vantaient d'être l'auteur de sa tentative de meurtre. Nous les avons interrogés et ils ont tout avoué.

Stiles ferma les yeux en essayant de juguler la colère et la déception qui le traversèrent. Derek avait-il simplement oublié de lui en parler ou avait-il estimé qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de le tenir au courant de quelque chose d'aussi important ?

\- Et où sont-ils maintenant ? Vous les avez laissés repartir ?

Le silence de la chasseuse était inquiétant et quand il leva les yeux vers elle, ce fut pour la voir se mordre les lèvres d'un air coupable, son jolie visage déformé comme si elle souffrait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Allison ?

\- Je... je ne veux pas que tu me regardes différent.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi

\- On s'est débarrassé d'eux. Dans le sens définitif du terme j'entends.

Allison avait littéralement craché cette phrase comme si elle avait été empreinte de venin et elle l'avait fait tellement rapidement que pendant un moment, il eut peur d'avoir mal compris, mais à la façon dont elle refusait de regarder dans sa direction, il sut qu'il avait bien entendu.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu agis comme si tu avais honte ?

\- Ils… c'était des hommes. Des êtres humains. Nous nous sommes permis d'être à la fois, juge, jury et exécuteur.

\- Je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait de bonté de cœur. Tu l'as fait pour nous protéger, tu l'as fait pour Scott. Pas vrai ?

Malgré le ton monocorde de Stiles qu'elle trouva plus qu'inquiétant, la jeune chasseuse ne put s'empêcher de trouver du réconfort dans ses paroles, comme si en ayant dit à voix haute ce qu'elle n'avait cessé de penser tout bas à l'intérieur, cela minimisait la gravité de son acte. Stiles s'approcha d'elle et d'une petite pression sur son menton, il l'incita à relever la tête et à le regarder dans les yeux. L'absence de jugement dans son regard lui arracha quelques larmes et elle laissa échapper un souffle tremblant.

\- N'aie pas honte de ce que tu fais pour le bien de tous. Tu l'as dit toi-même. C'est notre réalité à présent et je suppose que nous ne pouvons nous permettre de fermer les yeux et de faire comme si tout était beau et rose.

\- Non. Nous ne pouvons pas.

 **OOO-OOO**

Dire qu'il était en colère aurait été un euphémisme. Il se sentait à la fois envahi par la tristesse, la déception, la colère et la peine. Alors que l'eau s'écoulait le long de son corps, effaçant la sueur de l'entraînement et apaisant les courbatures dans ses bras et ses jambes, il pensa à Derek et à toutes les fois où il aurait pu lui dire en ce qui concernait les chasseurs. Surtout le moment où il avait voulu s'assurer qu'il ne restait rien de sa blessure.  
Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit qu'ils ne craignaient plus rien ?  
Qu'ils étaient hors de danger grâce à Allison et sa famille ?  
Stiles se refusait à croire qu'il ait simplement pu oublier d'en parler. Pas pour une chose aussi importante.  
La seule conclusion qu'il lui restait, c'était qu'il avait omis de lui en parler volontairement et quel que soit ses raisons, elle le plongeait dans une profonde tristesse teintée d'amertume.  
Le fait qu'il n'ait pas énormément d'ami et qu'il ne lui restait plus que son père pour seule famille lui avait fait comprendre que le mensonge n'avait pas de place dans sa vie.

De dépit, il sortit de la douche et enfila une tenue propre, un sweat gris clair avec l'inscription _Fort Lauderdale, Florida_ inscrite dessus. Il enfila un jean foncé légèrement déchiré au niveau des genoux, les questions tourbillonnant dans sa tête au point qu'il envisagea de prendre un peu d'Aderall, mais il s'y refusait.  
S'il voulait que ça cesse, il lui fallait partir en quête de réponse.  
Et pour ça, il lui fallait aller à la source elle-même.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre de sa chambre et constata qu'il ne faisait pas encore totalement nuit. Il avait cessé de pleuvoir, mais l'orage continuait de gronder. La lune n'était pas encore à son apogée dans le ciel. Il avait donc une petite marge de manœuvre pour agir.  
Sans tarder, il se précipita pour rejoindre sa voiture, mais il freina du pied avant de se reculer et tendre la main vers la dague qui reposait sur son lit. Il l'observa un instant avant de s'assoir sur la chaise de son bureau et d'attacher le brassard à sa cheville pour y rattacher l'arme. Il passa son jean par-dessus et enfila les Rangers d'un brun foncé qu'il avait réussi à retrouver au fond de son armoire. Il en profita pour enfiler par-dessus son sweat un blouson style aviateur d'un vert kaki et il récupéra ses clés sur le meuble de sa table de nuit.

D'un pas décidé, il monta à l'intérieur de sa jeep et conduisit en direction du loft de Derek, fort de sa décision. Quand il arriva, il leva les yeux vers l'immense fenêtre, pareille à une baie vitrée qui donnait sur la pièce principale. Dans l'obscurité qui commençait à tomber, il réussit à distinguer un peu de lumière et il se sentit rassuré malgré son cœur qui battait la chamade à l'idée de la confrontation à venir. Alors qu'il montait les marches qui menaient à l'étage de Derek, ignorant l'ascenseur, il commença à hésiter.

Était-il prudent de confronter le loup-garou un soir de pleine lune ?  
Derek avait semblé nerveux et stressé hier et il se demanda finalement si c'était une si bonne idée que ça que de venir chercher des réponses alors que le loup-garou devait littéralement être sur les dents. Mais quand il finit par atteindre le dernier palier, sa résolution reprit le dessus et il prit une grande inspiration pour se redonner un peu de courage.  
Il entendit soudain la voix de Derek. Ce dernier semblait parler à quelqu'un. Était-il en compagnie de Scott ou de quelqu'un d'autre de la meute ?  
Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper, un éclat de rire retentit à travers la cloison et il se figea.  
C'était clairement un rire féminin et pour une raison inconnue, il eut soudain l'estomac noué.  
Le rire retentit une nouvelle fois et il essaya de ne pas y prêter attention, mais quand il retrouva un peu de courage pour tenter une nouvelle fois de toquer à la porte, ce fut cette fois le rire de Derek qui le paralysa.  
Sa main se dirigea automatiquement vers la poignée. Vu que l'immeuble entier appartenait à Derek, ce dernier devait estimer qu'il n'était pas nécessaire pour lui de fermer la porte à clé, car cette dernière n'opposa aucune résistance quand il l'actionna.

Il l'ouvrit lentement et il resta interdit devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui.

Derek était assis sur le canapé.

Une femme à la peau couleur chocolat au lait et aux longs cheveux noir corbeau était juchée sur ses genoux, ses bras autour de sa nuque.

Et ils riaient. Il riait à quelque chose qu'elle disait.

Et son sourire révélait les fossettes qu'il adorait tant.

Il était venu en étant en colère. Triste. Peiné.

Il avait espéré repartir heureux. Rassuré. Et encore plus amoureux qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Mais seul un sentiment de trahison le ravagea comme une vague déferlant sur les côtes un jour de tempête., balayant tout le reste.

Ce fut sûrement le son que fit son cœur, se brisant en mille morceaux à ses pieds qui attira l'attention de Derek, car ce dernier perdit soudainement son sourire et il leva lentement les yeux dans sa direction, ses yeux s'écarquillant sous le choc et la surprise.

\- Stiles ?

Mais ce dernier avait déjà disparu.

Bien que ce fut en mode pilotage automatique, Stiles qui avait brusquement fait demi-jour eut cette fois l'intelligence de prendre l'ascenseur et quand il se retrouva de nouveau à l'air libre, c'est d'un mouvement brusque et hâtif qu'il remonta dans sa jeep et enclencha le contact.

\- …iles !

Stiles ferma brièvement les yeux et s'immobilia une brève seconde avant d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur, afin de s'empêcher de regarder dans le rétroviseur et malgré le grondement du moteur, il l'entendit encore l'appeler.

\- Stiles !

Mais déjà Stiles n'écoutait plus. Tout ce qu'il lui restait alors qu'il conduisait sans savoir où il allait, c'était ce bourdonnement dans ses oreilles.

Et son cœur en miette.


End file.
